Kenter Family Style
by forevatibette
Summary: Post Season 5.. My first ever story 2008 so I apologize for the lack of grammar and spelling. Bette and Tina over the next 10-14 years after their reconciliation


© FOREVATIBETTE- Ilene Chaiken owns the Characters that appear in the L word together with my own inspiration and creativity. No copyright infringement intended. Please do not post elsewhere unless you have my permission as I worked really hard to write each story. This story will contain sexual content

**Chapter One-**

It has been 3 months since the wrap party, Bette was still working at CU and Tina after the wrap party quit her job, she never liked the 'Hollywood' scene but she loved her job. She was now back working with kids at a L.A centre and she loved it. Angelica also was very happy, she had both her mommies in the same house all the time, no more going here to there, even though she was young she could still see that her mommies where happy and loved her and each other very much.

Bette arrived home at 7pm and pulled up in the driveway, she smiled to herself when she saw Tina watering the garden and Angie on her new bike that they had brought for her only a week before. Bette was in the mist of teaching Angie how to ride.

Bette thinking 'This is my family, this is my home, this is my everything'  
She gets out of her Lexus and starts walking towards her family and Angelica immediately sees her and drops the bike and runs to her

Angelica: MOMMA B! (as she jumps up into Bette's arms and plants a kiss)

Bette: Hey my beautiful baby, how was your day?

Angelica: Momma T took me to see Auntie Alice, she funny Momma

Bette: Yeah baby, don't let her hear you say that though, she may get a big head

Angelica: oh silly Mama, ride? can we please.....ppppllllleeeeaaaasssseeee (having a very puppy dog eye look at her Mother)

Bette smiles at her daughter, knowing the only other person who can make her say yes just by giving her that look was Angie's other mother

Bette: It's getting late sweetie, maybe tomorrow. I promise. I have the whole day off so you and Momma T and myself can go somewhere, would you like that?

Angelica: aha! go swimming at beach?

Bette: or we could go to Disneyland?

Tina was the other side of the yard and sees Bette and Angie laughing and gets up and walks over

Tina: hey, when did you get home? (leans over and gives Bette a kiss)

Bette: about 5 minutes ago, how was your day?

Tina: really good. I am really loving this job Bette, more than the first time

Bette: That's great Tee

Angelica: Momma T...we go to Disneyland tomorrow.. Momma B said...

Tina: did she now. well I guess we better go inside and have dinner and get you to bed then, you will have a VERY long day tomorrow

Angelica: YAY..momma b take me inside?

Bette: okay sweetie, come on

Tina was cooking the last of the vegetables when Bette standing behind her puts her hands around her waist and kisses her neck

Tina: You do stuff like this and the house will catch on fire

Bette: I am already on fire baby. I don't know what it is about you Tee but I don't see you for what? 7 hrs and I miss you like crazy

Tina: and where is our daughter?

Bette: playing (kiss) in other (kiss) room (kiss)

Tina still facing the stove reaches for Bette's hands and strokes them

Tina: Disneyland?

Bette: ssshhh no talking...more of this...(as she moves her hands lower to Tina's jeans button) Continue?

Tina: hhmmm, ye...yes

As Bette starts to more her hands lower and lower, she reaches what is hers, her promise land

Bette: ahhh.. I see we have something in common because it looks like you are on fire too baby

Tina: shh shut up and continue...god baby

Angelica: MAMMA'S IS DINNER READY? (screams)

Bette still working on Tina has complete control, Tina on the other hand hears the screams from their daughter and freezes

Tina: Bette..baby (she whispers) you....you need to answer her because I cant... oh my god.. fuck

Just then Angelica runs into the kitchen

Angelica: Momma's?

Bette takes her hand out of Tina's pants but not before she grazes over Tina's clit on more time and she smiles

Tina: OHH MMM (moans loud enough for Angelica to hear her)

Bette: Sweetie, dinner is almost done, want to help me set the table?

Angelica looking a little worried

Angelica: Momma T, are you hurt?

Tina still facing the stove thinking 'porter you are so paying for that...okay Angelica...daughter...talk to her....am I okay? god Tina control yourself...'

Tina: hmm...oh yes baby, fine, Momma B was just helping me with dinner and I got a little hot from the flame.

Bette smiles at this, trying to control her laughter, knowing that she would pay for what she just did later.

Tina finished dinner and they sat down at the table

Bette: Tina, after dinner when this one goes to bed, I need to talk to you about something.

Tina: what about?

Bette: just saw someone today that got me thinking about something

This is how they got around a conversation with Angelica around.

Tina: is this a good someone and something?

Bette: well I think it is

After dinner they put their daughter to bed, something they did together every night and got a bottle of wine and sat in sitting room and Tina placed her legs over Bette's

Tina: So? who did you see baby?

Bette takes a sip

Bette: I went and seen Marcus Allenwood....

**Chapter Two-**

Tina: you...you what?

Bette: yeah I called him and...(Bette get's cut off)

Tina: Bette... why did you call him?

Bette: I..I thought we talked about this, you know us having another baby

Tina: Yes, we did talk about it but I was think you know AFTER we have our commitment ceremony

Bette: that's why I did it, baby..we are getting married in 3 months, that's not a long time away

Tina: 3 months isn't a long time, I agree but this baby thing..that...it..

Bette moves forward on the couch and cups Tina's face

Bette: Baby...what's the matter, why all of a sudden are you disapproving of us having another baby?

Tina: because..because we fucked up the first time, we have never had a good record of making babies Bette. The first time we went for months at a time without having sex, not to mention us losing our baby boy and Angie, I did that by myself to spare you the pain of having another miscarriage and then we broke up and everything got fucked up

Bette: don't you think we have proven enough already? coming back to you and Angie have made me so happy, we are so happy, I love you so much more everyday Tina, you and our daughter are my world, always have

Tina: I love you too, but what if I have trouble again, it's not like I have had much luck holding or giving birth

Bette smiles

Bette: you my beautiful darling don't have to if you don't want to, I can, I am as scared as about having our baby but I know how much you have gone though, I was there remember, I called him just to ask...that's all, I wanted Angie to have at least a half sister or brother

Tina: You are amazing you know that, Bette Porter 10 years ago would never had told me she wanted to carry our baby but wow... and no, I want to carry our baby but only when it is time, you have work

Bette: Work isn't as important as it used to be, you know I am different, I don't think of work as the most important thing anymore, you and Angie are

Tina: what did Marcus say?

Bette: well he was thrilled that we were back together and that he wanted to think about it, I also told him about Angie and showed him a picture, I swear I saw tears Tee

Tina smiles

Tina: why wouldn't he, she is amazing

Bette: I guess we have a little more to talk about than thought, I guess I shouldn't have jumped the gun and done it without talking to you

Tina: It's okay baby but that was our downfall in the past, not communicating.. I love that you are thinking of our future as a family, Your job is so important to you baby and it won't be like the last time, I know you love me and am proud to be with me, you have proven so much to me in such a small amount of time. I want to give birth to our babies, that's they way we planned it in the first place. I want Angie to have a full brother or sister but later this one, it's your turn because let's face it baby... I'm not a baby making machine (laughs)

Bette: I just want us to have the family we always dreamed of, married with 3 children, I know life set us back and for that I am sorry

Tina: Bette, you need to stop apologizing, as I said to you the day in the elevator (grins thinking of what happened soon after their conversation) I was not so pure, we BOTH fucked up

Bette smiles and leans over Tina

Bette: (whispers) I love you so much my sweetheart

Tina: I love you even more, you are my forever, you always have and always will, we will have our dream family, just let's not be the first thing to do, I don't want to be all fat at our wedding

Bette: But I love when you are pregnant, you are even crazier pregnant

Tina: Crazier how?

Bette with a seductive look on her face

Bette: Crazy Horny, my love and just plan crazy

Tina softly hit's Bette on the arm and then gets up and straddles her

Tina: you better take that back (kisses her neck) because you are in no position to be abusing your soon-to-be wife

Bette's hands run under Tina's shirt and cup her breasts and kisses her with much love and passion

Tina: hey! not fair... I am in control here, that little stunt you pulled earlier when I was making dinner will not go unnoticed, poor Angie probably thought you were attacking me

Bette: That I was and proud of it

Tina came close to Bette's ear and whispers with her hot breath

Tina: Take me to our bedroom , I have things to do to you and you are not in control of anything tonight my baby

Bette: you are the only person I would relinquish my control to Tee

^^^

The next day they had gone to Disneyland like they had promised Angelica, she had gone on most rides and ate a LOT of cotton candy and lollies, Bette gave into her every time. She came home with 2 bags of lollies and 3 teddy's that Tina had won for her because Bette started a fit because she couldn't hit the tins with a ball.

Tina thought at that moment 'I wonder where Angie gets her temper from'

That night they had made plans to put Angelica to bed early because Alice wanted them to host a family night, like they used to, something that had been taken away from Alice and Shane since Bette and Tina broke up, both agreed knowing that they had new members of their family.

Tina: Angelica Elizabeth Kennard-Porter, you better be ready for bed

Bette helping with the dips that they had prepped

Bette: Go easy on her baby, her Aunties are coming over all at the one time, she is excited

Tina: If she doesn't go to bed now, Alice will stir her up and she will never go to sleep, remember the night she babysat and we went to pick her up and thinking that she would go straight to bed her Aunt Alice feed her up on lollies and I cleaned up her vomit most of the night

Bette: Okay (walks over to Tina and wraps her arms around Tina's waist) how about this, she stays up until her Aunts get here, she says goodnight and goes to bed?

Tina: well if Al sneaks her a sugar stick you are cleaning it up, I swear to god Bette, that little girl in there knows how to get what she wants

Bette: Just like her Momma (grins)

Tina: smart arse

30 minutes last there was a knock on the door

Angelica: I get it....(runs to the door) who there?

Bette and Tina smile at each other

Alice: It's the cookie monster, open up munkin

Angelica: Aunt Alice?

Alice: yes mini Bette, open the door or no candy

A huge grin hits Angelica's face

Tina: see? this problem would have been prevented had she already been in bed

Bette: well you my love are going to have to say no

Tina: Me? why me?

Bette: Because it's the natural order of things, she knows you are the mean Momma who says no and I am the nice Momma who says yes to everything

Angelica opens up the door and jumps into Alice's arms

Alice: It's about time you open the door porter, can I have a kiss?

Angelica: Lollies?

Alice: Is that all I am good for? Kiss then lollies

Angelica: Lollies then kiss

Tina: Okay you too, I swear Bette it's like having 2 children

Bette: (in a soft voice thinking Tina can't hear her) soon we will

Tina: I heard that

Angelica: Momma B, Alice said I can stay up with her, can I? please? please please

Bette looks at Tina

Tina: No baby, Alice is being mean, she knows it's past your bedtime already

Angelica: NO! ME STAY UP! MAMA B!

Bette: you can stay up until Aunt Shane and Aunt Kit get here

Tina: Bette, I just said no

Bette: Come on Tee, look how happy she was when Alice walked in, just 10 more minutes

Angelica got out of Alice's arms and ran over to Tina who was not happy

Angelica: Momma...I go bed when Aunt Shane and Aunt Kit goes here...PROMISE...

Tina picks Angie up

Tina: you better baby or no more candy from anyone EVER again

Angelica: Love mommas

5 Minutes Later Kit and Shane turn up, along with Helena, Jenny and Helena's new girlfriend Cindy. Shane and Jenny were doing Better, they were at least talking, neither had spoken to Nikki though

All came in saying their Hello's

Angelica now sitting on Kit's knee telling everyone about her day at Disneyland

Angelica: and then Momma B said some bad words and Momma T kissed her and made her feel better

Tina: Okay baby, time for bed, say your good night's to everyone

Angelica: Aunt Kit read me story?

Kit: sure baby girl, give your mamma's and everyone else a kiss and we will go read you a story

Angelica went around the living room saying goodnight to everyone and Kit took her to bed

Bette: Night sweetie, we love you

Angelica: Night Momma

10 minutes later Kit was back and sighed

Tina: everything okay?

Kit: Not a problem, she wanted me to read another one though, told her that we will read again next time she sleeps over

Bette: Thanks Kit

Tina gets up finishing her Beer

Tina: who wants another?

Helena, Cindy and Alice all say yes

Bette: No thanks babe, I'm okay

Alice" I think we should spice this up now that the little muffin has gone to bed.

Bette: you and your games Alice, they always get me into trouble

Shane: Anything but 'I never' right Bette (smiling)

Helena: what's wrong with 'I never' I love that game

Alice: Come on Porter... tell her, she missed out

Bette: I am saying not a word

Tina walks in

Tina: what are you not saying?

Helena: Bette won't tell me why we can't play 'I never'

Tina: I see...it's okay baby, tell her...

Bette: that's how everyone found out that Tee and I were having the affair, it kind of blew up in our faces

Tina: Bette was trying to justify why kissing isn't cheating and Alice called her a big old cheater and well...

Bette: Jodi asked if I was cheating on her and that was something I couldn't justify...

Shane: You know guys, I never saw it coming, even though you two were so in love the first time, I thought that you had moved on

Bette: It was all Tina...

Tina: Hey you are the one that kissed me first after that I was yours.

Up to this point everyone was smiling, listening for the first time how they reconnected

Jenny: Tell us how it happened? You guys haven't really talked about how, but I think I can speak for everyone when I ask this...

Everyone: Yeah, please...

Tina: it's up to Bette... you wanna babe?

Bette: sure

**Chapter Three-**

Tina: Okay so I guess I will start... Ever since I found out about Jodi, I was Jealous... I knew that she had taken hold of Bette in ways only I could. I tried to ignore it, I didn't know if was just because she was with someone else that made me want her back, I knew I still loved Bette, I always have..

Alice: Remember when we tried to get you to stop seeing Bette, because of Jodi coming back?

Shane: Then we tried to get you laid

Tina: Yes... guys you just thought that my feelings for Bette were because of Jodi, you didn't realize how much I wanted her

Bette: Oh baby...(giving her a kiss) I was trying to ignore my feelings for you..The day I went to get Jodi back, I felt the connection with you and I chose to ignore it, I was so scared

Tina: That kiss? (smiling)

Helena: What kiss?

Bette: When I was leaving I leaned in and kissed Tina, I...we... It was only suppose to be a peck and...

Tina: I couldn't let her kiss me like that, I made her lips touch mine (smiling)

Alice: I KNEW IT! I even told you Bette

Bette: Yes Alice you told me but we were doing so well being friend and I did have feelings for Jodi

Tina: Anyway we went on just being friends, parenting and the more we didn't see each other the more I wanted her

Bette: What about when I asked you were you were doing for sex?

Tina: God baby, I just wanted to take you right there and then, I was also so angry that you would even ask that, the place we were in and you are asking me about sex with another woman

Bette: I never told you this..that day when I took Angie in for her nap and I came back out and you were there in the pool all naked....

Shane: WHAT THE FUCK? Whore much Tina?

Tina: What? It was a hot day, I still had my bikini bottoms on (blushing)

Bette leans in and whispers

Bette: as I was saying you got me so wet just looking at you, I had to control myself to look away, fuck you had me hot, I just wanted to fuck you right there

Alice: No whispering Porter

Tina: No for your ears Al...Okay so moving forward, I had my date with Brenda, she was nice and compassionate but the entire time though our dinner all I did was talk about Bette..she understood that it was an important relationship for me and as you all know we slept together..but it wasn't right..

Kit: Because you wanted Bette?

Tina: Bette set the bar with woman, no woman has ever been good enough for me..sorry Helena

Helena: Listen Tina, I knew you still loved Bette, you were never fully mine, It took me to met you and met our friends that I can now truly love and understand life without the use of money (smiling) I knew that one day you two would find your way back to each other

Cindy: You two dated?

Helena: When Tina was pregnant with Angie, she and Bette had broken up and I was in one word a Bitch at the time, I made Bette's life a living hell

Bette: I never thought I would see the day that I would grow to care for you Helena, you have turned out to be an amazing person

Helena: Thanks for saying Bette, anyway sorry Tina, please continue

Tina: The night at She-bar was....

Bette: (smiling) amazing?

Tina: When I was dancing Brenda and saw you walk in with Jodi, holding her hand, I almost died, that why I came over, I wanted you to meet Brenda and feel a little of what I had been feeling for over 8 months

Bette: Did I ever, you guys remember when Tina told me she had slept with Brenda and I almost took Jodi's hand off? God I thought for sure I was going to lose it, knowing that you slept with her on the first date killed me not only because you were seeing someone else but because it took me 3 months to get you into our bed

Tina: That when I knew you still cared

Bette: (Smiling) so Jodi had gone home with Kit and I went to look for Shane when I found Tina in the back room, you looked so sad and lonely

Tina: I told Bette that she was lucky to have Jodi and she then said she knew she was and that killed me

Bette: I was thinking the whole time 'god Tina realize you are what makes me happy'

Tina: I then went to walk off and Bette stopped me...kissing me, god it went on for like 10minutes didn't it babe?

Bette: I didn't want to let you go, in that moment, I knew I still loved you and that you loved me and that I had fucked everything up by kissing you, I thought I was headed back to a path of no return

Jenny: So then what happened

Tina: I left soon after because I was scared and didn't know what to say and avoided Bette for a couple of days..you guys remember how stoned I was at the party?

All nodded their heads

Tina: It was because I asked Bette if she loved Jodi and she said yes...That ripped me apart baby, you have no idea

Bette: I didn't want to say it..you were talking about it being a mistake and..and I process it

Tina: I took a few days processing things myself..I ended up with one conclusion.. I love Bette, I always have, I needed her, even if it was for one day, I needed her to feel how much I loved her so... (smiles')

Shane: What?

Alice: Come on fuck ya's...you two fucked?

Bette: God Al, have to say it like that, Kit took Angie to Disneyland for the day, Tina came over 2 hours earlier and well one thing lead to another and Tina took control of me (laughs)

Tina: I was so scared... All I kept thinking was that you were going to push me back

Bette: when have I ever pushed you back?

Tina: Good point..so anyway the next month was fuelled with a lot of feelings, we stole moments where we could, Bette told me we needed to stop but there was no resisting my charm (laughs) and then we went to see Foxworthy and we talked about a lot of things.. guys you need to know that we didn't tell you because we didn't want to, it was that we didn't even know what the hell was going on..

Bette: There is not a day that goes by that I regret kissing you that night

Tina: I am glad you did too baby

Kit: Hang on..that day that I took baby girl and I brought her back to you Bette and you were getting out of the shower...was (looking at Tina)

Bette: No..no..she had gone and come back...

Cindy: I know I don't know you two all that well but by what I have been told and seen over the past 3 months I can see you two have a love that we all dream about

Tina: we like to think so

It was later on in the night they had all pretty much passed out except for Bette, Tina, Alice and Shane

Alice: I wish Dana was here, she would have loved this, our family nights

Tina: She is here Al...I told Angie about her Aunt Dana, she doesn't understand but I want her to know that she had another Aunt who loved her also very much

Shane: she would have loved seeing you two together too, she was always talking about the two of you having something the best relationship of anybody she knew, she loved knowing that it was possible

Bette is nearly asleep in Tina's lap and Tina strokes her head

Tina: Come on babe, time for bed, you two right sleeping on the floor, seeing that Helena and Cindy too our spare room

Bette: god I hope they're not doing anything but sleeping

Alice: porter you do know that we have all fucked someone in your spare room right?

Tina: WHAT?

Alice: Yeah me and gabby, Shane and about 2 chicks

Bette: You better be fucking joking, I am going to have to burn that bed

Tina: Tomorrow babe, bed now..night guys, seeing you in morning

**Chapter Four-**

2 days had passed since family night and Tina was taking Angie to school before going into work.

Tina: come on sweetheart, get your bag..

Angelica: NO..Don't want to go to school

Tina was confused, Angelica had always liked school, she loved everything about going to school, some mornings she would run and jump on Tina wanting her to get up and get ready

Tina: Baby (Angelica sitting in the back seat pouting) hey look at me...(Angelica looks up) What's the matter? why don't you want to go to school?

Angelica: Nufin

Tina: god you frustrate me, just like your Momma B

Angelica hears this

Angelica: Momma B? (looking around trying to find her)

Tina: No baby, Momma B at work, you are going to school, come on, I will walk you in

Tina taking hold of Angie's hand and thinks to herself 'why does she not want to go to school today? I really don't understand this, she loves everything about school..'

Angelica pulls back once they get to the door

Angelica: NO...NO...NO!

Tina kneels down in front of her and takes her hands

Tina: Momma T is here baby, why don't you want to go to school today baby? Please tell me, you are beginning to scare me

Angelica looks to the ground and in a soft voice

Angelica: No daddy, no school...

Tina: what baby? did you say No daddy..no school? why would you say something like that? (picks Angelica up) come on baby, we will get to the bottom of this..

Tina walks to the administration and ask to speak to the principle

Tina: Hi, I am Tina Kennard and this is my daughter Angelica Kennard-Porter, could I please speak to the principle for a minute, it's very important

Mrs. Rock: Angie? why aren't you in class (Tina turns around) oh sorry..(looks at woman behind the desk with rage in her eyes then turns back to Mrs. Rock) Angelica seems to not want to come to school today..do you know anything about this?

Mrs. Rock: I'm sorry none, Angie loves school I thought..

Tina: She told me no daddy, no school, care to explain?

Mrs. Rock giggles to herself and then sees the seriousness in Tina's

Mrs. Rock: I think I can explain, today all the children's fathers are coming in for career week, telling the kid's what they do and ect

Tina: Oh shit...okay come here baby...(Angelica runs over to Tina) Sweetie, why didn't you tell us about this?

Angelica: No daddy, only mommies (sad look on her face)

Mrs. Rock: Tina..I will give you two a few minutes, but she really needs to get to class

Tina: Thank you..(turning back to Angie) baby...do you want a daddy? would you let Momma B or I go if you had a daddy?

Angelica: No love mommies..but no school coz I have no daddy

Tina: Let me just call Momma B and see what we can do

Angelica: MOMMA B?

**Ring Ring**

Bette: Hey baby, just finished my first class

Tina: babe? we have problem at Angie's school

Bette: what? is she okay? I will be right down..

Tina: take a breath babe...she is fine, well physically but when I went to drop her off she didn't want to go, then she said to me no daddy no school so I came in and spoke to her teacher and it seems they are having daddy career day, so she must have thought that because she didn't have a father that she...

Bette: doesn't come to school, fuck Tee..okay baby, tell her I will be there in 10 minutes..she will have her daddy career day..is that okay with you Tee?

Tina: I would love nothing more baby, she keeps asking for you anyway, I think she thinks of you has her daddy, although she did tell me she wouldn't give up her mommies a daddy..

Bette: god, how could we have been so blind to this..was there anything in her school diary?

Tina: no..I guess she was suppose to tell us

Bette: Okay I pulling out of CU now, be there very soon, love you

Tina: Love you too

Tina kneels down to Angelica and brings her close

Tina: guess what?

Angelica: what?

Tina: Momma B is coming down for daddy career day..would you like that baby?

Angelica's sad angelic face starts to shine

Angelica: Momma B coming for daddy?

Tina thinking to herself 'oh fuck..don't answer that, she is two young, she can't know about Marcus yet, she won't understand'

Tina: Baby, in some ways Momma B is your daddy, okay?

Angelica: Okay...class now?

Tina smiles

Tina: yes..let's get you to class

Tina takes Angelic to her classroom and waves down the teacher as the first father is doing his speech, Tina tells Angie to sit in her seat, as Mrs. Rock comes over

Mrs. Rock: everything okay?

Tina sighs

Tina: see the thing is my partner and I are lesbians and we used a donor for Angie, I am the birth mother, but Angie doesn't have a father, it's just 2 mommies, I am sure you would have been aware of this when either Bette of I brought her in?

Mr's Rock: Sure I know that Angie has 2 Mommies, she loves you both dearly, always drawing pictures of the 3 of you, I just assumed that she did have a father somewhere?

Tina: No..no..father, a donor, he passed over his right's to Bette, so she is Angie's second parent, when did you tell the kid's about today?

Mrs Rock: Last Monday, I told them to go home and ask thier fathers to come on..Angie never said anything..?

Tina: No...but we have it covered, Bette is the dean at CU and she is on her way over now..is that okay?

Mrs. Rock: that's fine, I don't think we have a dean of a university here so should be good, how far away is she?

Tina: 5 minutes

Mrs. Rock: Are you going to stay and watch?

Tina: I am going to try but I was supposed to be at work 30 minutes ago and Bette is doing this so..

Mrs. Rock: I am sorry again Ms. Kennard, I am sure to remember this in the future, Angie is one of the brightest children in this class, she is truly an amazing child

Tina smiles like a proud mother

Tina: That she is

Just then she hears footsteps coming down and turns and sees Bette

Bette: Hey

Tina: Hi, she is in there, I was just talking to....

Mrs. Rock: Oh I am sorry I am Rachael

Bette: Nice to meet you, I'm so sorry about this Rachael, if we had any idea this was going to happen

Rachael: Not a problem, I think in the future, I will tell Angie to get you if there is a daddy event

Bette: Yes please (taking hold of Tina's hand) you okay?

Tina: I was so worried babe, but then once I knew what was going on and she kept asking for you, I knew what she wanted

Rachael: I will leave you too it..Bette?

Bette: hmm?

Rachael: Angie will introduce you and then you are on

Bette: Thank you (turning back to Tina)

Tina: Nervous (grinning)

Bette: maybe just a little..(then in a real child-like tone) ok..well I need to go to class now...will you call me later, maybe we could do our homework together?

Tina laughs

Tina: only if you get an A+

Bette: jeez, must pressure

Tina gives Bette a soft kiss on the lips

Tina: I love you, have fun

Bette: I will..Love you too

They let go of each other and Tina steers and watches her walk up to Angelica

**Chapter Five-**

Tina watched on as Bette went and stood behind Angelica, Angie didn't even notice that her mother was there, she was too busy listening to Mrs. Rock

Mrs. Rock: Now class, the next parent isn't a daddy but a parent none the less, she is the dean of the California University of the Arts and before that she owned her own gallery, now I know you all will welcome her because I know how much you all love your art time.

Angelica still sitting facing Mrs Rock, not catching on

Mrs. Rock: Angelica?

Angelica: Yes, Mrs. Miss?

Mrs. Rock: Would you like to come up here and introduce your mother?

Bette smiles as she places her hands on Angie's shoulders and kisses her on the head, Angelica then turns around with the biggest grin on her face

Angelica: Momma B...! (Angie fives Bette the biggest hug she has ever given her)

Angelica gets out of her seat beaming and walks to the front of the class, she looks at Bette again as Bette gives her a reassuring nod

Angelica: Everybody, this is one of my Mommies..Momma B! she is one of the bestest mommy's in the whole world, her and my other mommy take me to see art all the time...Momma B come here...

Tina still watching has tears in her eyes as she watches Angie say such beautiful things, looking at her stand in front of her class, she sees so much of Bette in her, the way she holds herself when talking to a room full of people, having their undivided attention

Bette walks up and takes hold of Angie's hand..

Tina's phone begins to ring

Tina: Shit..hello?

Alex: Tina, where are you? You were suppose to be here 40 minutes ago?

Tina: I am so sorry, I am on my way now, I have some trouble at Angie's school, but I have the presentation with me ready to go

Alex: Not a problem Tina, I was just worried, that's all. We have made the appointment for Wednesday at 1pm, is that okay?

Tina: Shouldn't be a problem, oh by the way, did you get hold of anyone to re-model the up-stairs play area?

Alex: Yes, they are coming in later today to meet with us, so you can see what they have to offer and then choose then, talk soon

Tina: Great, talk soon

Tina takes one last look at her soon-to-be wife and daughter, she smiles and leaves the school

^^^

About an hour later her office phone rings  
**  
Ring Ring**

Tina: Children's Home Away from Home, Tina Kennard

Bette: um I'm sorry to bother you but it seems my daughter has a separation phobia, I went to do a talk at her school today and well when I was leaving, she wouldn't let me go

Tina smiles

Tina: Well maybe if you didn't spoil your child so much, her other mother wouldn't have to pick up an upset child from pre-school later today

Bette: Hi Baby, I actually nearly took her with me, she had a hold on my leg and wouldn't let go

Tina: I loved seeing you up there with her today, I was in tears watching her introduce you, she make me so proud

Bette: You are not the only one, did you stay and listen for a bit?

Tina: I heard some of it, I got a call from work, I was almost an hour late, I explained to Alex what happened and she seemed okay with it...sooo do you miss me?

Bette: More than ever..(silence)..so I think I got an A for my speech, does that mean I can come over later tonight and help you study?

Tina laughs

Tina: I said an A+ baby

Bette: Tease, I could come over for a little extra credit and get that plus

Tina: Well I am babysitting tonight..maybe when she goes to bed, we could...

Bette:...study some material?

Both Laugh

Tina: Exactly baby

Bette: Okay babe, I have a class, I will see you tonight. Miss you and love you

Tina: Yeah I better go too, I have a meeting, I miss you and love you too..oh and baby?

Bette: Yeah?

Tina: (in a seductive and low voice) Just thought I would let you know that this morning when I left the house...I went commando

Tina hangs up

Bette: FUCK! tease (laughs) you are so getting it tonight Tina Kennard

^^^

Tina: Are they here Alex?

Alex: Yeah she is waiting I the conference room now

Tina: Okay, just let me get the paperwork together and I will meet you in there

Alex walks off and Tina follows soon after, she walks into the room and freezes, the woman sitting in front of her, a skeleton from her past, she was unable to talk...

Alex: Tina Kennard, this is Candace Jewel...

**Chapter Six-**

Candace: We have actually already met, Hi Tina, nice to see you again

Tina still frozen as Alex gives her a little nudge

Alex: Tina?

Tina: what? Sorry Alex (looks at Candace) This isn't going to happen, she isn't working for us, now will you please excuse me

Tina walks out

Alex: Tina?..I am so worry Miss Jewel, she usually isn't like this, I have no idea what has come over her

Candace: It's fine, I think I know why, I will just go talk to her, I will be right back

Tina is in the bathroom trying hard to breath 'FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHY HER WHY NOW..okay Tina, control yourself, you are the bigger person, Bette isn't here for the carpenter to fuck with her mind, nothing can go wrong...'

Just then the door opens and Candace walks in and faces Tina

Tina: I suggest you don't stand too close to me right now...

Candace takes a step back

Candace: I am so sorry Tina

Tina: Did you know I work here? are you trying to fuck with my life again?

Candace: No, I had no idea, I am so sorry for ever...

Tina cuts her off

Tina: you know what...what I don't understand is where your sorry was when you fucked my partner of 7 years? and why her Candace? You knew she had a girlfriend

Candace: I don't know why...I don't know how, it just happened, you and Bette had just lost your son

Tina: DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT..do you know what I went though?

Candace: You need to know, al that wasn't me, she...she came to me, but she ended it because YOU were the love of her life

Tina: She had paid for what she did to me..trust me on that..you didn't answer my question...do you know what I went though when you fucked my partner?

Candace: I can only imagine

Tina: You have no idea, while you and my partner were fucking I was 3 weeks pregnant, I hadn't told Bette because I wanted to make sure I didn't miscarriage, then I found you and her in the corner of CAC..my whole world crashed before me

Candace: I know my actions were wrong

Tina: Your damn right

Candace: Do you...were you able to resolve it?

Tina: Oh here is the best part, you will like this (laughs), after you fucked my partner

Candace: Please..please stop saying that

Tina: Can't handle the truth Candace?

Candace in silence

Tina: so I thought, yes..if you must know we have been back together for 3 months, we realized that our love is something so powerful that no-one would understand unless you have the connection that Bette and I share

Candace: I am truly sorry Tina, I...I will go out and tell Alex that I cannot work for you guys because there is a conflict of interest..Please..I hope one day you would be able to forgive me

Tina: Maybe when hell freezes over..now get the fuck out of here before I do something I am totally oppose too...

Candace leaves but before doing so she says to Tina in a low, soft voice

Candace: I'm sorry

She walks out and Tina is left crying uncontrollable

10 minutes goes by and Alex walks in if see if Tina is okay, Tina at this point is crouched in the corner, still in tears

Alex: Tina, are you okay? who was that woman?

Tina: I don't want to talk about it..do..do you mind if I leave for the rest of the day, I don't think I can be here any longer...I need to go home

Alex: Sire, Everything will be fine here, do you want me to call Bette?

Tina: NO..no thanks. I just want to be alone for a while, I don't want to worry her

Alex: Okay, well, you just go home and get some much needed R and R, call me tomorrow if you aren't up to coming in

Tina: Thanks Alex, you are a good friend

^^^

Tina drove around for two hours, this was such a setback for her, she felt like she was back to when Bette had the affair, all those emotions, but not toward Bette, towards the mistress.

Tina stopped outside Angie's pre-school as Angie was coming out of the front door, Tina gets out of the car and Angelica runs towards her and gives her a kiss

Tina: How was school baby?

Angelica: Momma B can and did talk, she talked to kid about art..then I was sad because she had to go

Tina: Angie..do something for me..close your eyes and picture your Momma B telling you that she loves you....can you see her?

Angelica closes her eyes and begins to smile

Angelica: I SEE MOMMA B..I SEE HER MOMMA! I SEE YOU TOO!

Tina smiles

Tina: now every time you are sad or miss your Momma B or me, all you need to do is close your eyes and you will see us again.

Angelica: Love you Momma

Tina: Love you more sweetheart

^^^

It was around 6pm and Bette had walked in the front door

Bette: I'm Home!

Angelica, who is playing with her toys on the floor gets up and walks over to Bette, Bette picks her up

Angelica: Momma T sad

Bette looks at her daughter worried

Bette: What did you say Boo?

Angelica: Momma T cried when we got home from school

Bette: well, why don't I go make it all better (kisses Angie) you stay here, I will be back

Bette walks into the kitchen , Tina is standing at the stove, she walks up behind her and kisses her neck and wraps her arms around her waist

Bette: hi baby..mm that's the taste I know and love, you okay baby?

Tina: You remember me telling you I had a meeting today?

Bette nods her head

Tina: Alex hired a carpenter, I will give you one guess who that was...

Bette: Oh fuck..oh my god baby.. are you okay?

Tina: It was like my worst nightmare, I couldn't even talk, I left the room and she followed me in

Bette: She fucking what? she better not have done anything to you or I swear to ....

Tina: No baby, I am fine, I gave her a piece of my mind, I let out a lot of anger, I have to admit, it felt AMAZING.

Bette: You shouldn't have had to deal with baby, I am so sorry you had to deal with her

Tina: I ended up driving around for 2 hours Bette

Bette: why didn't you call me?

Tina: Because you said you had a class, I didn't want to worry you

Bette: Te..you shouldn't have to deal with anything alone, especially that...we are partners, soon to be married, if you hurt, I hurt, if your sad, I am sad...do you understand?

Tina runs her fingers though Bette's curly hair and softly kisses her lips

Tina: Could we please just forget about today I had? I just want to have a nice relaxing dinner with my family, put Angie to bed and make love to you

Bette: hhmm that sound like a plan, I love the way your mind works, are you sure you aren't angry at me?

Tina: why would I be baby, I forgave you a long time ago, I was hurting and angry at her because she was the mistress who fucked up our lives

Bette kisses Tina, this time with more passion

Angelica: Se Momma B makes everything better, right Momma T?

Tina and Bette turn around to see Angie standing in the doorway

Tina: Momma B always knows how to make me happy sweetie, come here and give me a kiss

Angelica runs over to Tina and gives her a kiss

Bette: oh and what about me?

Angelica oh Momma, you not sad like Momma T was

Bette: I will be if you don't give me a kiss

Angelica puts her arms out to Bette and Bette takes her, Angelica gives Bette a kiss too

Tina: Now you two, set the table so we can eat

**Chapter Seven-**

Bette and Tina did as they had planned, they ate dinner, got Angelica ready for bed and then Bette went into the kitchen and poured a couple of glasses of wine, Tina went into their bedroom and lit a few candles to set a mood, even though her and Bette never really needed to set a mood when making love, Tina wanted to just forget about her shitty day. As she changed into her 'panama's' Angelica walked in rubbing her eyes

Angelica: Momma..what are you wearing?

Tina: (who completely ignored the question) sweetheart..what are you doing up? You are suppose to be sleeping

Angelica: Had bad dream...can I sleep in with you and Momma?

Tina: Baby.. what was your dream about?

Angelica: was at Aunt Alice's and she was running after me with a scary mask on

Tina, trying very hard not to laugh at this

Tina: Remember what we talked about today? About when you miss your mommies?

Angelica: Yes..Close my eyes and fink of you

Tina: The same applies for when you have a bad dream or are scared Angie, you need to go to bed, your mommies need some alone time, but how about (picks Angelica up) when you wake up in the morning, you come and climb in between us? Would you like that Angie?

Angelica: Yes! okay momma, can you come tuck me in?

Tina: Sure baby, come on (take Angelica back to her room and tucks her in, rubs her back until she is back asleep)

Tina makes her way back to the bedroom where you is greeted by Bette, standing in front of her, holding a flower picked out of the garden and she is wearing nothing but a bra and g-string

Tina: Wow, thanks babe, can I ask you one thing though? (whispers close to Bette's ear)

Bette: Anything

Tina: I hope you picked the flower before you got undressed because I want no-one else steering at you, unless it's me

Bette: smartarse

Tina: Hot arse

Bette: Come here and kiss me

Tina: hmm wasting no time tonight, someone is worked up

Bette: uhuh

Bette begins to unbutton Tina's shirt and before too long they were both completely naked, Bette begins to pinch and rub Tina's nipples, making then hard, Tina is attacking Bette's neck, Bette lightly but firmly pushes Tina back onto the bed, they begin kissing with heat and passion. Bette makes her way down leaving love marks all over Tina, she was now at her bellybutton, Tina was going insane with frustration.

Tina: Baby..stop teasing me..here let me show you...(with that Tina flips Bette over and Tina is now attacking Bette's neck with her tongue, then starts sucks her way down to her breasts while her right hand is at Bette's clit, using her index finger and pointer, Tina begins sliding it up and down)

Bette: OH MY GOOD TEE...TINA...

Tina: so are so wet baby

Tina was still sucking on Bette's breasts, then all of a sudden Bette takes back her control by grabbing Tina's arse and flipping her back over

Tina: wow, you are fast

Bette: I am when I want to take my control back (then really close to Tina's ear whispers) and you know how much I love being in control, now stay there and enjoy what I started

Bette now sucking on Tina left nipple, moves her mouth to the other one, Tina was losing control, only Bette can make her feel like this, it had always been Bette, they fit so perfectly together.

Bette was licking her way down, over Tina's stomach, rubbing her noise over Tina's scar, she loved that their daughter came into the world this way, this was Tina's mark of beauty, Bette then looked back up at Tina to see her gripping onto the sheets, Bette knew how wet Tina was

Bette: Baby...Babe.. you okay?

Tina: go...go south baby...go please Bette..now

Bette: Not as much fun when you are the one being teased, is it Tina? hmm?

Tina: just...finish what you started...(Bette smiles)

Bette then makes her way to what is hers, and hers only, the promise land, the place she knows best, she has missed this place when her and Tina weren't together, even though she loved all of Tina, this is how she knew for sure how much she was wanted

Bette: fingers or tongue baby?

Tina: to..tongue..god baby please

Bette, with Tina's request, started to lick from Tina's core to her clit, making Tina scream for Bette not to stop, Bette flicks Tina's clit over and over again, she starts to move back down to Tina's core, where she licks the juices she loves, making sure she gets all of Tina in her mouth

Tina: Baby..I...I...

Bette: what Tee?

Tina: inside me...please baby....I need

Bette moves her tongue in and out of Tina

Tina starts screaming louder

Tina: FUCK BABY..RIGHT THERE..DON'T STOP

Tina's thighs are grinding into Bette and Bette knew how close Tina was

Tina: come...come up here...I...god..together

Bette who is just as aroused seeing Tina begins to move up, licking and bitting her leaving more marks from her pubic line, past her breasts, to Tina's sensitive stop on her neck, that only Bette knew about,,

They sit facing each other and insert 3 fingers into each other, kissing, licking, attacking...fitting so well

Tina: OOOHH GOD....IM CLOSE BABY...FUCK BETTE

Bette: OHH TINA...AHH BABY..OPEN...OPEN YOUR EYES..NEED...TO..SEE....YOU...FUCK

Tina opens her eyes as they looking into each other's eyes

Tina: FUCK... NOW BABY...AHHH

Bette: TTTTTIIIIINNNNNNAAAAA

Both Bette and Tina curl their fingers and climax at the same time, looking into each other's eyes

They kiss with real love and passion and fall down on the bed facing up, out of breath

Bette: I..love...you

Tina: mmm..I love you more...that was incredible

Bette: I could stay in you all the time, do you know that?

Tina chuckles

Tina: me too, there is a sense of belonging when I am inside you, it's an amazing feeling

Tina moves and places her head on Bette's chest, with her legs tangled up with Bette's

Tina: night baby, I love you so much

Bette: night my love, love you even more.

Bette and Tina went to sleep in each other's arms, not moving much at all

It was 4am and Tina felt something at the end of the bed, it scared her and as she looked up she saw Angie sitting there steering at both her and Bette

Tina: sweetie, what's the matter? (she whispers)

Angelica: I wanted to sleep with you and Momma B, I like sleeping in here

Tina: Do you need to go to the toilet?

Angelica nods

Tina: well go there and then you can come in here. do you want me to help

Angelica: No..I am a big girl, I can go by myself Momma

Tina: Okay..and be quite when you come back, Momma B is still sleeping

Angelica smiles and leaves the room, Tina sighs and was about to wake Bette to get her to but some clothes on because they were still naked.

Bette: I am starting to think that those attachment parenting days wore off on her..what time is it?

Tina: It's 4.05am baby, you need to put some clothes on, she will wonder why we are both naked

Bette: mm Tell her that her mommies made love all night and that Momma B like it when Momma T is naked

Tina: (trying to contain her laughter so that Angie doesn't know they were both awake) just put some clothes on..

They both knew that when Angelica goes to the toilet she takes her time, making sure she does everything she was taught, some it gave them a bit of time.

Tina: Now, she thinks you are sleeping, so go to sleep like a good girl

Bette: oh but baby, seeing you naked has got me all worked up again

Tina: don't whinge... go to sleep or I will tell Angie that you are awake and want to read her lots of books..is that what you want at 4 in the morning?

Bette: No..

A couple of minutes later Angelica was back and had 3 bears, she loved sleeping with these bears because one was from kit, one was from Shane and other from Alice (and offcourse all were named about her Aunts)

Tina: sweetheart, you don't need all those bears if you are sleeping in here, pick one and get in

Angelica winged, just as Bette did those few minutes ago

Tina: what am I going to do with you too? both whines when I say no, good thing I love you both more than anything in this world

Bette is trying to control her laughter and whispers quietly so that one Tina could hear her

Bette: well she is my daughter

Tina smiles

Angelica who has put all her bears back comes back into the room

Tina: come on sweetie, get in here and remember be quite

Angelica climbs in between her mothers and all three of them fall asleep

**Chapter Eight-**

A week had passed since Tina had seen Candace, Bette and Tina had agreed that they needed to communicate their problems or fears, this past week went by with shipping Angelica of to pre-school, then them going to work, then coming home and having dinner and then making love before they go to sleep.

It was 7pm on Saturday night, Bette and Tina had just gotten Angelica to sleep and were making the most of their night in front of the television just relaxing when the phone rang

**Ring Ring**

Bette: Don't answer it… come here and snuggle with me for a while…

Tina moved closer as she was about to kiss Bette, the phone started ringing again

Bette: Oh fuck…fine but if it is Alice I am telling her that we are fucking and to leave us alone…

Tina: No don't say that because she will come over to watch…

Bette picks up the phone

Bette: Hello

Alice: well it's about fucking time, where were you too?

Bette: Relaxing… what do you want?

Alice: Well… you and Tina are coming out tonight… that's what I want

Bette laughs and holds her hand over the end

Bette: Alice thinks you and I are going out tonight…

Tina: Tell her no… hello we are parents now, Angie is in bed

Bette: Al, we have just put Angie to bed and not happening

Alice: you boring fuckers… yes I said it BORING!

Bette: you didn't start on the boring shit again did you?

Bette looks over at Tina and Tina rolls her eyes

Alice: I called kit and she is on her way over to watch my earth daughter so get ready and meet us in 2 hours

Bette: Hang on

Alice: oh got to ask the wifey?

Bette: hang the fuck on Alice (again covers the end of the phone) she says she called kit and she is on her way over to watch Boo and that we are boring if we don't go.. What do you want to do?

Tina: fine.. I don't care but you tell her she is paying for our drinks AND she leaves us alone to dance, no cutting in trying to do the threesome thing that she used to do when we first started dating..

Bette relied Tina's demands' back to Alice

Alice: AWSOME… you guys haven't been out in ages…

Bette: We are out all the time

Alice: No at a club, come on, I am free again and I need to find some little hottie for a rebound fuck

Bette: (laughs) fine, were are we going?

Alice: we are going to milk, remember where that is Bette?

Bette: Yes Alice, I do remember.. We will see you there in a couple of hours..

Alice: Great. I have called Shane and she is up for a night out too and calling Helena now. See you soon

Hangs up

Bette: you do realise that we just said that we just said yes to the devil

Tina: Oh come on, it won't be that bad, at least we will get to dance close all night, you want to do that right?

Tina got up and put her arms around Bette

Bette: Tee?

Tina: Yeah babe?

Bette: we don't have to go, I would much rather stay here with you, I mean we both have had a very stressful week at work and…

Tina stops Bette by kissing her

Tina: no we are going… I want to go, it's been a while, Alice is right, we need to go out and dance and be together. This hiding away…

Bette: we aren't hiding, we are spending as much time together as a family, plus we go to the planet every morning for breakfast and with Kit re-modelling she-bar, we go there a lot

Tina: What I mean is.. This may sound crazy but it seems that people think you are on the market again, I heard a woman at the shops the other day say that with you being single again that she may have a shot with the, I quote 'almighty' Bette Porter

Bette smiles

Tina: Nothing to smile about babe, I almost walked up to her and slapped the bitch, no-one knows that we are back together and that is what I hate, that we have become so comfortable in hiding during and after you and Jodi broke up that we haven't let the rest of L.A see

Bette: aaawww baby, your jealous ..that's okay

Tina: No, not jealous, but I hate people thinking that you are single again when they should know that you belong to me again, I know I must sound crazy, I just hate it

Bette kisses Tina

Bette: Not crazy at all baby, I want everyone to know that I am yours again too

^^^

About an hour and a half later there is a knock at the door, Bette and Tina who are both fighting for the bathroom hear it

Tina: that's yours, let me finish

Bette: oh and why should you get to finish before me?

Tina: Because it takes me longer and we both know it

Bette: Fine, but you better be finished by the time I get back or this hot woman will do un-godly things to you when we get home tonight

Tina: maybe I will just take longer then

Bette left the bathroom and answered the door

Kit: about time.. What were you.. Never mind, I don't want to know

Bette: Tina and I were fighting over bathroom rights, nothing sinister going on, don't worry (kit gives Bette a hug)

Kit: Okay, well I am on babysitting duty tonight I guess, what time do you kids expect to be home? Promise me no drugs or sex please

Bette laughs

Bette: well I can promise no drugs but the sex, we will just have to see, I don't think we will be too late. We have both had a pretty busy week, we just wanted to have a quite one before Alice called us up and pretty much challenged us to go.

Kit: It's fine, I didn't have any plans anyway, was thinking about doing the same thing myself, but relaxing while looking about my favourite niece is even better.. How long has she been down?

Bette: about 3 hours, you should be right, she had a big day, if you want, you can sleep in the guest bed if you want, we won't wake you when we get home. Just promise me no sex in there, I have heard (Bette stops) never mind, I would rather not say.. To disturbing

Tina comes out

Tina: oh hi kit, I am really sorry about Alice calling you.. being that it's a Saturday night, you probably had plans or working

Kit: no… I was just saying that I was going to have a quite one.

Bette: Tee.. Kit might stay in the guest room okay so we need to be quite when we get home

Tina: what? Me? I am always quite, it's you that's loud

Bette: I mean when we GET home not when…

Kit: do you mind, my ears really don't need to hear about my sister and soon-to-be sister in-law talking about sex

Tina: sorry Kit..babe?

Bette: yeah

Tina: bathroom is all yours, just going to change

Bette: well I am dressed just need make-up

Both look at Kit

Kit: don't mind me, I am going to put on the TV

10minutes later…

Bette: TINA! Are you ready yet? For fuck sake you are going to make us late and Alice will kill us

Tina: I'm coming… jeez don't have a fit

Bette: yeah I have heard that before

Tina comes out of the bedroom, looking stunning, more than that HOT

Tina: approve?

Bette: uhuh… god you look fucking hot baby, maybe it should be me worrying about what woman are saying about you… GOD, you know what? I have changed my mind…Kit?

Kit: yeah?

Bette: go home, Tina and I aren't going out

Tina: don't listen to her Kit, we are going out and going to have a great time, now what were you saying about 'me making us late'?

Bette walks up to Tina and puts her hands though Tina's hair, giving her a passionate kiss

Bette: you… me…. Tonight….

Tina: I count on it, now let's go

Both leave saying their goodbyes to kit

^^^

Bette and Tina arrive at 'MILK' only 15 minutes later when Alice told them, they got out of the car holding hands and walking into the club, it was busy, full of young girls, none that Bette or Tina had seen before

Bette: Do you feel old all of a sudden?

Tina laughs

Tina: well maybe you do, but I sure as hell don't

They go to the bar and order 2 vodka and cokes and walk around until they spot Shane, Alice and Helena

Alice: Well it's about fucking time you two got here

Bette: Tina wouldn't let me use the bathroom

Tina: oh blame Tina…(laughs)

Bette kisses Tina and then Tina sits on Bette's knee

^^^

They all were sitting there talking for about an hour and 3 drinks each later, Tina now sitting next to Bette, holding her hand, but you wouldn't be able to tell from everyone else's view

A woman comes up behind Bette and Tina and taps Tina on the shoulder and both Tina and Bette turn

Woman: Hi, I am Alyssa, would you like to dance

Tina: sorry but no (looking at Bette) I have my dancing partner

Alyssa: Oh I'm sorry, I was told that you were single

Bette: Well she isn't

Tina: Babe, it's fine, I can handle it

Alyssa: I am sorry

Bette: Nope, it's fine, no harm done, I can understand though, she is the most beautiful woman in the world

Alyssa: (smiling) she is, well I am sorry again, I will spread the word because it seems that you Tina are on most of these girls minds tonight

Tina: what? Me? Don't be silly, hey baby, you hear that?

Bette rolls her eyes

Bette: Don't be smart, I… I am just not looking my best because SOMEONE didn't give me enough time in the bathroom

Helena: (who is talking to Shane whispers) maybe them too should just go home, there is so much tension between them right now

Shane: you should have seen them when they first started dating… God Bette was the biggest whore in L.A, even bigger than me

Helena: is that true Bette:

Bette: (busy steering at Tina as she went up to get their drinks) huh? Sorry Helena?

Helena: Shane tells me you were a player in your pre-Tina days?

Bette: did she now.. I wouldn't say player, just liked to um…

Alice: Fuck any woman who walked by

Bette: shut up Al

^^^

About 2 hours and A LOT of drinks later Helena returns from the bathroom

Helena: so.. I got to hear this story… I know Bette was a player… that's it

Tina: What are you talking about? When was she…

Bette: (laughing) baby, she is talking about when we first met

Tina: OOOHHH a lot of woman hated me for taking you off the market

Shane: I remember first meeting you Tina, fucking funny night..

Tina: I was so nervous, I think I had about 10 shots in a row, plus Alice told me that Bette would take advantage of me if I was drunk (laughing)

Bette: (looking at Alice with a death steer) ALICE!

Tina: well you did Babe, you took me home and put me into my bed and I woke up the next morning think that we had sex, first time with a woman by the way and I couldn't remember it

**1997- At Bette's House**

Tina woke up with a headache, it was like someone had put nails into her head, as she rolled over she felt a warmth from the other side, she looked over and saw Bette, laying there looking at her

Bette: Morning.. How are you feeling?

Tina: (Looking all confused) um okay I guess, just need some Advil, god, your friends sure know how to party.

Bette: (laughs as she takes Tina's hand) yeah they do, I am really sorry about them, they just get over excited… do you want me to get you some pain killers?

Tina: No.. I got it, I will just (started getting up and felt a rush got to her head) wow! Okay maybe I should just lay here…

Tina: Bette

Bette: yeah?

Tina: Bette.. Did we….? I mean last night?

Bette: No Tina, I wouldn't let you, although you tired…

Tina: (smiling) well you can't blame a girl for trying

Bette: So you had a good time?

Tina: Yeah, it was great, Shane told me something

Bette: Yeah? And what was that? I wouldn't have thought you would remember anything

Tina: haha very funny Bette Porter, plus I am not allowed to say, just in case it's not true

Bette: well how about you tell me and I will tell you if it is true?

Tina: (getting closer to Bette, mere inches apart) that you are falling in-love with me

Bette: oh that's just Shane, always thinking stupid things

Tina: (clearly upset) well.. Um that's good then because…(before she could finish Bette attacks her mouth)

Bette: (pulling back) I don't think… I know… I just… I can't

Tina: it's okay Bette, I know

Bete: it's not that I don't want to say it

Tina: It's okay, really, plus we have only been seeing each other for what 2 weeks, it's not like I need anything more than what I have right here, plus the heavy make-out sessions are nice

Bette: very (moving closer) very (closer) nice (kissing Tina, tongues together)

Tina: (pulling back) Bette, is it easier if I tell you that I am in love with you and have been since the first time I saw you?

Helena: so what did you say

Bette: I told her that I was in love with her too (Bette and Tina smile at each other)

Tina who was a little drunk by now grabs Bette's hand and pulls her up

Tina: come on baby, we are dancing

Tina lead Bette onto the dance floor, they moved so beautifully together, hands going from holding each other's hands, the waists to doing what came naturally for them

Tina: baby, I am so hot for you right now (as she spoke into Bette's ear with her hot breath her hand ran over Bette's breast and down her pants to cupping Bette's mound) I just want to fuck you right here, right now

Bette: (feeling so aroused as Tina rubs her index finger over Bette's clit) FUCK Tina…

Tina: uhuh… do you um maybe want to come home with me tonight? I have all night because my child is sleeping with a babysitter watching her, I would love to take you home

Bette: I don't usually go home with a woman I have just met (as she said this Tina gives her a sarcastic look) Okay maybe I do but I am not easy

Tina: oh but I think you are, see my hand is rubbing you in the right spot right now and I think if I maybe go just a little faster (as Tina's finger picks up) you might just cum right here in my hand… what do you think?

Bette: I think that maybe you are a little drunk and I should do what I didn't do the first time I saw you drunk was take you home and make love you

Tina: bbbaaabbbyyyy take me home…. Pppplllleeeeeaaaaassssseeee

Bette: I see where Angelica get's her puppy dog eyes from

Tina: (Tina moves her hand down a little further until she inserts 3 fingers into Bette, pushing them in and out as fast as she can go, her thumb is on Bette's clit rubbing it and it is driving Bette insane, Bette has her face in Tina's shoulder, trying hard not to scream) I can tell your going to cum very soon so I suggest you make up your mind about coming home with me

Bette: Tina.. Baby, don't you dare stop… god!

Tina: cum for me baby, I love you and I have got you

Bette: OHHH FUCK… TEEE, AAAHHHH

Bette climaxes and there are Bette's juices all over Tina's hand, Tina smiles and grins with accomplishment

Bette: That baby was fucking hot, come on we are going home right now, we are making this a night for you to remember

Tina kissed Bette and told her that she had to use the bathroom and that she would meet Bette out the front, Bette told Tina that she would let the girls know they were going home

Bette walked back over to the girls

Bette: we are going home, don't call, don't come over until the morning okay? Alright bye

Alice, Shane and Helena all in shock, none got to say goodbye because Bette was already on her way out, next thing Tina came over

Tina: Okay, bye guys, I am hopping Bette set the rules.. We will be unavailable until morning alright bye..

Tina was gone

Alice: what the fuck?

Helena: I don't think we are wanted

Alice: I have an idea… oh you guys are going to love this

**Chapter Nine-**

Bette and Tina got the car, Bette was driving, she unlike Tina hadn't have as much to drink, on the way home they stopped a few times and made out like two horny teenagers, Bette wanted Tina so frustrated and aroused as she could get

Bette: God I hope Kit is asleep when we get home or that she goes home

Tina: mmm baby, I love you (Tina slurred her words)

Bette: I think someone is just a little drunk.. You know I think that if continue stopping we will never make it home

Tina: I like that idea

About 5 minutes later they were home, they walked up to the front door and as Bette opened it Tina pushed her inside and started kissing her madly

Tina: I have never wanted you more than right now

Bette: (smiling) I think that is the alcohol baby

Kit: huhhmm

Both Bette and Tina look around to see Kit, Alice, Shane and Helena there

Bette: what the fuck? How did you get here so fast and what are you doing here? We told you…

All are laughing

Helena: it was Al's idea, we got in a cab right after you and we assumed that you would be taking a detour or take the long way so that you would have a little more foreplay, we got here before you

Tina: ALICE! You are so dead… (Tina started chasing Alice around the house)

Alice: I'm sorry okay but what was I suppose to do? You two were out of there so fast that we didn't even say goodnight

Next thing Angelica was standing at the door, rubbing her eyes

Bette: see Alice..well done, you just woke her

Angelica: Momma why is Momma T chasing Aunt Alice around the house everywhere?

Alice: because your Momma T is crazy

Bette: Alice (Angelica laughs and runs over to Shane)

Angelica: Can I stay up?

Bette: No you cannot, it is very late

Angelica: Momma T (looking over at Tina) can I please?

Tina: (trying to stay focused as Angelica talked to her) Baby… if your Momma B said no then no… right Bette?

Bette: right (laughs)

Angelica: Momma T why are you talking funny?

Everyone starts laughing

Bette: Because she is tired, just like you should be… now give everyone a kiss goodnight and Aunt Kit will take you to bed… would you like that?

Angelica: Aunt Kit? Story?

Kit: No baby girl, no story, just sleep tonight…  
Kit took Angelica off to bed after she gave everyone a kiss

Tina: (who came and sat on Bette's knee) baby.. Did I ever tell you how much I love you yet? Because I love you sooooo much

Bette: yes you seem to love me more after a few drinks though, now back to you three.. GET OUT!

Shane: Hey, it wasn't my idea, I just wanted us to go to the strippers and then maybe have some pot.

Helena: hhmm why wasn't I told that idea, that would have been very, very nice (smiling)

Alice: Come on guys, this was fun and look at Tina there on you Bette? There is no way you are getting any tonight, she is waisted

Tina: I'm not waisted thank you, I am just very tired but not too tired to fuck my sexy porter

Bette: Okay.. Enough talk (looking at Alice, Shane and Helena) you three out!

Alice: fine but we are leaving under protest

Bette: I don't care how you fucking leave, just leave

They leave and Bette looks down at Tina in her lap, she is asleep

Bette: Great, so much for getting making this a night for her to remember

Kit: did you say something

Bette: Oh… just trying to wake sleepyhead here

Kit: she is pretty out of it, how much did you guys drink?

Bette: Me, not so much but Tina was going very hard, very fast

Kit: Did you want me to stay?

Bette: No it's okay, I think I got it, thanks again Kit.

Kit: No problem, see you tomorrow baby sister

Bette: wish me luck putting her to bed, night (kit left)

Bette: come on drunkie, get up..(Bette nudged Tina and there was no response) Tina…baby wake up

Tina: hhmm 5 more minutes baby, then we can do whatever your heart contents

Bette: (laughing) I don't think you are up to doing anything tonight.. God it's worse trying to wake you up than Angelica…

Tina: Just leave me here, cant….move…..

Bette: you are not sleeping on the couch, now GET UP

Tina: alright already.. I'm up…

Tina stood up and was about to fall back down but Bette caught her

Tina: (smiling) oh baby you caught me… let's do it again

Bette: No, here let me help you, come on up you get

Bette and Tina walked to the bedroom, Bette took Tina's clothes off, as she was taking her pants, Tina started to moan a little, Bette didn't know why, it wasn't like she was awake to feel anything

Tina: mmm baby, make love to me.. Please yes.. More

Bette started laughing, realising Tina was dreaming, Bette though to herself 'She must be frustrated' Bette put Tina's pyjama's no her and laid her the right way on the bed and then got into bed herself.

**Chapter Ten-**

The morning after Bette and Tina went to Milk, Tina woke up not feeling very well at all, her head was pounding and all she wanted to do was be sick. Last time she had a hangover was the night of Jenny's party for all the actors, when she woke up on their couch wondering how she got there, that morning is left without saying anything to Bette. Bette and Jodi were still in bed and it would have pained her to much to see them in the morning being affectionate to each other. She remembered feeling dispatched from herself that morning. She remembered Bette telling her that she was in-love with Jodi, but everything else was a blur. Tina snapped back to reality when she smelt coffee, Bette always knew that Tina had a thing for a strong coffee after a night out. As Tina turned in bed facing the door, she saw the love of her life standing there holding a coffee and some Advil. Tina smiles and Bette came and sat on the bed, stroking the hair away from Tina's face.

Bette: Morning baby, you feel okay?

Tina: mmm that right there would make me feel a lot better (looking at the coffee)

Bette: Oh this is mine (chuckles)

Tina: Oh.. that's cruel babe.. I need me a coffee fix and I don't think the Advil is for you.. Unless you drank more than I remember

Bette: Here sweetie (handing Tina the coffee) I will just get some water for these

Tina: you are really something aren't you

Bette walked out and Tina took a sip of her coffee

Tina: mmm that's good

Bette walked back in with water and handed Tina the tablets and water, Tina took 2 Advil and laid back down, looking at Bette with a strange look on her face

Bette: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Tina: I have this feeling that I maybe fell asleep on you last night

Bette: Oh no feeling needed babe, you fall asleep, dreaming I might add, I was good in the dream too

Tina: what are you talking about being good in my dream?

Bette: well I got you changed and as I was about to lay down next to you, you started moaning for me, damn I must have been on fire

Tina: Only in my dreams

Bette: Oh like that is it… (with that she startled Tina, holding Tina's arms above her head, kissing her) well maybe this will refresh your memory ..oh baby don't stop, oh right there

Tina: oh god.. What else happened last night? Last thing I remember was dancing closely with you, I think I fucked you on the dance floor and that's about it

Bette: you did indeed, that's why we came home, we told the girls not to call or come over until this morning, we didn't say why, then after a few stopped (proud look on her face) very longs stops, we came home, you attacked me at the front door and when we got inside Kit, Alice, Shane and Helena were here, I nearly fucking killed Alice

Tina: Oh god.. I remember chasing Alice around the living room..Oh god Angie

Bette: yes, see all coming back now hey? (still sitting on top of Tina and leaned down close to her ear and whispered) you have no idea how much self control I had last night when you feel asleep, I wanted you so much.

Tina: Speaking of control babe, we better get out of bed, is Angie up?

Bette: watching cartoons.. Has been aaallllll morning (Bette starting attacking Tina's neck) mm you taste good after drinking all night

Tina: babe.. Just let me…BABE..(next time Tina got out from under Bette and ran to the bathroom, all Bette could hear was dry reaching)

Bette: (yells out from bedroom) Tee? You okay?

Tina: NO!

About 5 minutes later Tina walked back into the bedroom, looking very white, but her cheeks were flushed

Bette: Jeez, I didn't know I was that much of the turn off

Tina: you my love are anything but a turn off. (kisses Bette) come on, let's go see what Angie is up too

Bette: But baby..

Tina: sex later, child now, plus I don't think I have fully satisfy you when I feel like this, it's like I have been hit with a truck then they have backed over me

Bette and Tina walked out to were Angelica was sitting watching cartoons and eating some eggs that Bette had made her, Tina looked down at Angelica's breakfast and laughed

Bette: what?

Tina: Oh nothing… just.. what the hell kind of eggs are those?

Bette: well they were supposed to be fried eggs on toast then when they broke I though why not just have a kind of scramble thing with some ham and um…

Tina: kind of looks like bread but not

Bette: smartarse, it is bread and she likes it, don't me mean or you can eat it too and well I really don't think your stomach can handle that today

Tina: no, I wouldn't want that… (Tina lent down and kissed Angelica on the head, she was too busy watching cartoons) morning sweetie… Angelica? Hello, earth to Angie? God it's like she has turned off to the outside world

Bette: BOO!

Angelica: yes? Oh hi Momma T

Tina: Morning baby, did you sleep well?

Angelica: Yes, Momma you must have been tired and went to sleep like me, you don't sound silly anymore.

Tina: (looking at Bette, not sure what her daughter is talking about, she knew that Angie woke up last night but wasn't sure how much was a dream and what wasn't) Yes baby, had a very good night sleep

Angelica went back to watching her cartoons and Tina walked over to Bette who was washing the dishes and put her arms around her waist

Tina: why is Angelica asking about me sounding silly?

Bette turns around and faces Tina, places her hands on Tina's shoulders

Bette: well last night she picked up that you 'sounded funny' and I explained to her that mommy was just tired and needed some sleep

Tina: (laughs) well at least you didn't tell her that her mommy was stupid and got very drunk, I am sorry baby, last night didn't really go as planned. I promise I will make it up to you

Bette: it's me who should be making it up to you, last night when you fucked me on the dance floor was hot.. God I never thought that we would be back here..

Tina: (with confused look on her face) what do you mean 'back here'?

Bette: the long nights of making out, the sex whenever, wherever, back to the honeymoon stage

Tina: ohh.. well just so you know… we have 4 weeks let until we started our honeymoon so you better not lose any desire for me before then

Bette: like that would ever happen, my desire for you has always been there, we just seem to have lost it for a while.

Tina: (smiling) you always have just the right words don't you baby (kisses Bette)

Bette: well sweetalking you is a sure way of getting laid tonight (starts laughing)

Tina: well in that case, I may just hold out… how would you go then?

Bette: well I might just go find myself a look-a-like (it came out of Bette's mouth before she even knew she had said it, the look Tina gave her was enough for Bette to know she had said the wrong thing) fuck, Tee, I am so sorry, I.. shouldn't have said it

Tina: why did you even think it? I know you were joking but that's one joke I just can't… can't understand

Bette: I know, I am sorry, I would never.. you know that right? I have learnt from my mistakes baby, please understand when I tell you that

Tina: I know, but I still get scared that we will fuck up again. I love you so much Bette and if it is possible I love you more than I did before, I am sure I would die if I had to go through everything again…

Bette: (grabbing Tina's hands in her own) sshh baby… it's going to be okay… we are going to be okay…. We can't worry about the what if's but you have my complete guarantee that we will not fuck it up again because I won't let it, I have lived to long without you, Angie and myself being a family. You and Angie are my world baby, you always have been. (Kisses Tina on the lips) Now baby, go sit down, I will take care of everything today, then we have to think of a way to get back at the girls for ruining our night last night (smiles)

Tina: I love the way you think baby, oh and baby?

Bette: yeah?

Tina: I think I am going to be sick again, can you?

Bette: go get you some of the hangover juice that you love? Sure

Tina: (smiling) you know me too well

^^^

It was 2 weeks later and 7 dress shops later, Tina and Bette thought they would try one more shop before quitting and just getting someone to make the dresses they wanted, Bette and Tina opted to go shopping together because that way they could match what the other would wear, they didn't show each other what they looked like in the dresses, just made general comments and they also didn't tell each other what one they would be getting, they wanted to do all the wedding plans together. The last time, before Tina ended up wanting a commitment ceremony, she had done all the plan's, Bette was working at CAC and that was probably the time of her late nights, early mornings, but not this time.

Angelica: Look Momma B.. pretty?

Angelica was helping too, she was sworn to secrecy about what dress each mommy was putting on or any item such as shoes they would buy

Bette: very pretty baby, do you like that one?

Angelica: yes.. Momma T like too, I fink (Bette laughs)

They caught up with Tina who had purchased a dress and was now at the jewellery shop, picking out her ring for Bette, they wanted the matching rings, but not the same ones as last time. Angelica came running in with a big smile on her face

Tina: hey sweetie, where is Momma B? you didn't run off on her did you? You know you're not supposed to do that

Angelica: Momma B got pretty dress (smiling) you not allowed to see until we all get married.. right Momma?

Tina: (Smiling) sweetie, Momma B and I are getting married, we explained this to you. You are going to be flower girl. That reminds me that we have to get you a pretty dress too, do you want a pink one baby?

Angelica: YES… Please momma T, can we go now? I want a pretty dress like Momma B's and yours

Tina: and you will (Just then Tina caught a glance at a male walking into the jeweller shop with a female with him, she couldn't help but smile) Eric?.. oh my god

Eric: (who was in shock) well well if it isn't Tina Kennard, my god, how long has it been? (walks over and give's Tina a kiss on the cheek and Tina look's over at the woman beside him who is giving Tina a death scare)

Tina: Hi, how are you?

Woman: I am fine and you?

Tina: great, Eric aren't you going to introduce us?

Eric: right.. sorry, Tina this is Kathy, my fiancée, Kath this is an old friend, Tina

Tina: Old is right, it's been over 13 or so years and fiancée.. wow, it's really nice to meet you

Angelica: Momma T, who is these people?

Tina: (laughs) its 'are' baby and this is Eric, he was a friend of mine a long time ago, say Hello

Angelica: Hi… do you like bears?

Eric: is she yours? (Tina nodded) wow, she is amazing Tina and Yes I like bears, what is your name?

Angelica: Angelica Elizabeth Kennard-Porter

Eric: Well it's very nice to meet you Angelica (turning to Tina who was smiling) Porter? You didn't marry Bette Porter's brother of something did you?

Tina: (awkward) um no, same porter, she is um… Bette's daughter.. and mine

**Chapter Eleven-**

Eric: I'm sorry? You and Bette.. as in Bette Porter, Gallery Owner?

Tina: Yes Eric, Same Bette but she is now dean of California University of the Arts

Eric: So you and Bette?

Kathy: I think what she is saying Eric is that she and this Bette person are partners.. right?

Tina: Yes.. Eric are you okay?

Eric: (gone quite) yes.. I'm sorry.. I am just a little confused, I mean when did this happen?

Angelica was sitting on the floor playing with her 'Shane bear' when Bette walked in

Angelica: Momma.. come... come meet Eric, he likes bears too

Bette: sweetie, did you say Eric? (Bette is thinking 'Oh fuck, he didn't know why Tee broke up with him..)

Angelica: Yes.. (who pulls Bette over to were Tina, Eric and Bette are) Eric, this is my Momma B.. Momma B he likes bears too, don't you? Do you like bears? (Angelica asks Kathy)

Kathy: Very Much, you know what, how about I come sit and play with you for a minute, while we leave these three to talk (Looking at Eric who is looking at Tina, who is looking at Bette, there is an awkward silence) You okay with that honey?

Eric: Huh, oh yeah sorry (gives her a kiss)

Kathy: You two don't mind?

Bette: Not at all, um but she may try and bribe you for candy, say no, she is good at getting something she can't have  
Eric says something under his breath; Bette and Tina can't make it out

Bette: Eric, Hi, nice to see you again (shakes his hand)

Eric: you too Bette, I hear that you and Tina are um.. partners?

Bette: Yes

Eric: (turning his direction to Tina) so is this why you broke up with me? How and when did this happen? I am sorry but this is a blast from the past, I mean I always thought it was because I wasn't ready to settle down, which I wasn't until Kathy but... sorry rambling

Tina: No it wasn't because of you. Um Bette and I.. You know how we met obviously, but we had this

Bette: Connection, from the first time you introduced us, I should really be thanking you Eric, that night you brought her to my Gallery Opening, was the night I first fell in-love and have been in-love with her for 13 years

Eric: I must have been clueless, no wonder you broke up with me 2 days later

Tina: I couldn't lie to myself or to you, I feel in-love with her from the first second, we had this amazing thing that at first I was so scared about but after spending time with her, I knew that I was falling in-love with her more every day

Eric: were you always a lesbian? Sorry if it sounds abrupt but something like this could kill guy's chances of getting married (all laugh)

Tina: I hadn't even looked at a woman before Bette, I might have had the occasional glance but that was it, I was only into one woman Eric and that was  
Bette, she is all I see, It didn't matter that she is a woman, so No Eric, it wasn't you and as much as I cared for you, you weren't Bette

Bette: aaww baby (smiles)

Eric: (also smiling) wow, I just can't believe it, it all seems so surreal seeing you again and not only that but that you and Bette are together and you have an amazing daughter, who looks like Bette, who gave birth?

Tina: I did, but I agree, she is more like Bette than me, even her expressions, it amazes me

Bette: she has your eyes (smiling)

Eric: So how did the folks take it? I stopped talking to your Dad after we broke up but I know how much they hated... well... I am sorry for asking all these questions, it's me being noisy

Bette: You are perfectly intituled to your questions Eric

Tina: Mom and Dad, didn't take it as well as I had hoped, I thought at least they would have been happy that I was in-love and happy but well, they didn't see it that way, they thought I was a disgrace, haven't spoken or seen them in 12 years. They don't even know about Angie, I don't think they have the right to know

Eric: wow, that's tough; you know that your sister got married right? I spoke to this man who came from your way and I asked him about how your family was going and yeah, your sister got married like 2 years ago

Tina: (looking sad) oh my god.. I have missed out on so much. As much as I don't want to see my parents, I thought at least Brooke would still care enough to call and let me know that she was getting married

Just then Kathy and Angelica came back with a bag

Angelica: MOMMIES LOOK! Kathy got me another bear, I am going to name it Kathy (all laugh)

Tina: you really shouldn't have, she is spoiled enough by her aunt's.

Kathy: It was my pleasure, plus she loved that it had a pink dress on; she was telling me that her mommies are getting married and that she was going to be wearing a pink dress

Bette and Tina smile at their Angel

Bette: Yeah, we are getting married in 2 weeks, that's why we are here actually, we already had rings but we want new ones.. Because of us getting married

Eric: That's great you too and I think Angelica would look beautiful in a pink dress

Angelica: I know I will

Tina: would? Would you too like to come, I mean it's not going to be big, just our extended family, friend and people from work?

Kathy: Only if you come to ours.. that's okay right honey?

Eric: Absolutely

Swapping numbers and email addresses with the promise that they all would catch up soon, Eric and Kathy left soon after and Bette and Tina continued to shop, they were now in the children's department looking for a dress for Angie 

Bette: I know, seeing him (walking up taking Tina's hand) are you okay?

Tina: Yeah fine, I just can't believe Brooke didn't tell me that she was getting married, I know we haven't spoken in a while but she is still my baby sister, I see you and Kit and I love that you two have become so close after losing touch for so long, It just rips my heart out.

Bette: Then call her, your sister only stopped talking to you because your parents made a big deal about 'not being able to see you', she was 17 at the time and she didn't know how to say no to your parents.

Tina: Maybe, god it's like when everything is perfect between us something always seems to go wrong

Bette: what has gone wrong baby? Look at what we are doing today? We have been wedding shopping, 'our wedding' shopping all day now we are picking out a dress for Angie, a nice family day, you can't think that every time something happens that somehow something will go wrong with us.

Tina: (smiles) did I tell you that I love you today

Bette: No but it's nice to hear it, I love you too (kisses Tina)

Angelica: I got one.. I got one! Come see (pulling Tina by the hand and Bette follows)

Tina looks at Bette and smiles

Angelica: so... can I pppppllllleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee?

Bette: Yes baby, go try it on and IF it fits then yes.

Angelica: YAY! Come on Kathy bear, let's go try this on, I want to look as pretty as you at my Mommies wedding

Bette and Tina laugh 

Bette, Tina and Angelica arrived at the planet a little after 4, after all day shopping  
Bette had become cranky, so had Angelica, so Tina thought the best thing to do was to just go in, see Kit and get some take-out

Angelica: Aunt Kit?

Tina: In the back baby, remember go straight there, no stopping

Angelica: Okay

Bette: my fucking feet, my fucking arms and my fucking head

Tina: (trying not to make the situation worse) aaww poor baby, need a pick-me-up?

Bette: I'm telling you, when we get home I am having a bath and you my love are joining me

Tina: well my sexy porter has spoken

Bette: I love it when you call me that (smiles)

Kit walks out holding Angelica's hand and Angie was holding her new bear

Kit: so Tina, Angelica was just telling me a interesting story, did you guys really see Eric?

Bette and Tina laugh

Tina: yes Kit, it was strange seeing him again, (looking at Bette) and you thought all this time he would punch you for taking me away from him, how sad are you? He didn't even care

Bette: um yes he did... did you not see his face, seriously Kit, he couldn't even find the word 'partner', I bet had he have known about us back when I did steel you away from him, he would have punched me

Kit: I thought he knew that is why you broke up?

Tina: No, I didn't tell him because I didn't want him thinking that it was because of him.. Just like he did think today but I reassured him.

Kit: so how did the shopping go? Did you get everything?

Bette: The rings are still on order but other than that we got everything, speaking on which, Kit?

Kit: Yeah?

Bette: Can I leave a little something here please?

Tina: (smiling) Like?

Bette: Like none of your business

Kit: Sure, just put it in the back, can I take a look?

Bette: well I would rather you wait but I know you are going to look anyway (Bette get's up and goes to get her dress)

Kit: wow... still not a fan of shopping then?

Tina: (laughs) nope, hated every minute of it (Angelica was now sleeping in Tina's lap) I don't know who wined more about wanting to come home (smiles)  
Kit: well at least this baby girl will be in bed early

Tina: Hoping is more like it. Just hope Al isn't Al and bring her over any more sugar

Kit: (laughs) well I am going to check on your order, will you be here for breakfast in the morning?  
Tina: maybe, otherwise, we will see you tomorrow night for dinner

Kit: (gets up and gives Tina a kiss on the check) Okay well have a good night, probably see Bette on my way.  
Tina: see you Kit

Bette came back about 5 minutes later, they Kennard-Porter family head home, with Angelica asleep in the back

**Chapter Twelve-**

Bette and Tina arrived home a little after 6, Angelica who fell asleep in the back seat was still very tired but her Mommy's made her eat and then read her a story each, she was tucked up in bed with all her bears, including her new one, which had taken top place of sleeping in Angelica's arms.

Bette: what a day.. (Looking at Tina with a sedulous smile on her face) you know, you promised me a bath and I don't see either of us in there yet

Tina: you know, I think you are right, I remember the same thing (smiling)

Bette: I'll run the bath, baby, you get the wine and meet me in there, and when I say 'meet me in there, It won't go without saying that I want you completely naked and ready to get wet

Tina: how is it that you have this amazing effect of making everything sound dirty

Bette: Because it's a special gift I have (laughs) just wait and see what I have in store for you, Angie help me so you might have to thank her tomorrow

Tina: you're saying you got help from our 5 year old to help seduce mommy? Bad porter, very, very bad

Bette: What? I am tired, sore and cranky, the lest you could do would be to make me (now standing in front of Tina, kissing her neck) Very (suck)very (kiss) happy (licks her from the base of her neck to her sensitive spot behind her ear). Plus she just thought she was helping me with surprising you for something to do with the wedding. Okay meet me in 5 okay baby? 

Tina: Okay sweetheart. Red or White?

Bette: you choose

^^^

Tina walked into the bedroom, got undressed and put a robe on, she started walking towards the bathroom when she saw candles on each side of the passage way leading to the bathroom, next to these candles were letters, she collected each letter as she got to each candle and once she got to the end, to were the bathroom door was closed she placed these letters out and it spelt 'u r the love of my life', she looked at the bathroom door and it had a note saying 'open with care' Tina let out a little laugh, up until this second time on their relationship, Bette had only been romantic in the very beginning or on special occasions, of course she would always treat Tina like she was going to break when they made love, Tina knew that when they made love it was something on them two would share. They had this incredible bond when making love, they knew everything about the other.

Tina remembered back to the first time Bette made love to her 'God who would have thought we would have done it that night'

^^^

**1997: 3 Months after Bette and Tina started dating**

Tina had become a little scared. Bette was not answering her phone, her emails, she had told Tina 2 weeks ago that that she loved her and then the next day went quite, Tina had enough so she went over to Bette's house

**Knock knock**

Bette: hang on, fuck who would be coming around at this hour

**Knock knock**

Tina: Open the door Bette..Now

Bette opens the door and Tina is standing there with her hands on her hips, doesn't ask to come in, just does

Bette: okay, you can come in

Tina: what the fuck is wrong with you?

Bette: (looking confused) I don't understand

Tina: don't give me that bullshit Bette, you... us... I thought we had something; maybe I was wrong, I mean you are a player but... Fuck Bette, you have turned my whole world upside down then you just vanish..

Bette: I didn't vanish; I have been busy with work

Tina: oh don't give me that bullshit, even when you were busy at work you still made time for me

Silence

Tina: is this because I told you that I was in love with you? I pushed you, I am sorry, but you could have just told me

Bette: It's not because of that okay...I'm...I'm just scared (whispers)

Tina: why? I should be the one that is scared, I am the one that is changing here, fuck 4 months ago I was straight and had a boyfriend and friends, now I don't know what I have

Bette: Tee.. I'm sorry

Tina: I told you that I was in-love with you and you told me you loved me too, don't you feel what I feel every time we are in the same room, every time we talk on the phone (Tina grabs Bette's hand and places it in her heart) feel this Bette, it aches for you, I can't hide that from you and I know yours does the same.. (silence as Bette wipes the tears away from her eyes) Is this because we haven't had sex?

Bette: what? God no.. I wanted to wait for you; I have been waiting for you... It's not because of sex Tina. I am so damn scared that I am falling absolutely, totally in-love with you and there is nothing that can be done to stop it. I have tried forgetting about my feelings but I can't. That scares me so much Tina, I have been desperately running from you because I am so fucking scared that I will end up hurting you

Tina: (Taking her hands and cupping Bette's face, giving her a small kiss on the lips) you are my first, you are my last and you are my forever Bette, you can't hurt me, as much as I can't hurt you, we care to much about each other and I love everything about you, you are my world Bette (Both Tina and Bette now have tears in their eyes) I.. I have never in my wildest dreams thought this love was even possible. It scares me too but you know what? As long as I have you holding me, touching me in any way I know everything is going to be okay

Bette: (pulling Tina in for a hug) God I am so sorry for cutting you out baby, I am so in-love with you

Tina: and I am so in-love with you too (Tina breaks the hug and plants small kisses on Bette's lips until Bette pulls her in for a kiss filled with passion, warmth and love, their hands groping each other and Tina moaned)

Tina: Baby... hmm baby?

Bette: Yeah? You okay?

Tina: I am fine.. I want... I want you to take me to your bedroom, I want to feel your skin on mine, I want all of you baby.. I want us to make love

Bette: you sure?

Tina: yes please

^^^

Tina smiled as she remembered that night, as she placed her hand on the handle he heard

Bette: Be warned when you open the door, if you are dresses you will get chocolates and candy, if you are naked you get me, your one and only

Tina laughed and says back, not to loud for Angelica to hear

Tina: well maybe I will stay in my robe, you do know how much I love chocolates but flowers baby? They are generic.. you know how I feel about them

Bette: yes but my love, these aren't any flowers

Tina: hhmm robe? No robe? Robe?

Bette: just get your arse in here

Tina walks in naked and see's Bette completely naked in the bath, with candles all around, The walls are covered in petals and these is a well wrapped box next to were Bette on the bench.

Bette: approve?

Tina: my god you are beautiful.. Thank you for my note baby

Bette: it took me ages to find all the letters, Angie helped me pick out the u and r.. Now have you decided on a prize?

Tina looking at Bette

Tina: I pick,, you of course, it's always been you

Bette: well because you got the answer right, you still get the other as well, Bette moves her hand over to the box and hands it to Tina, who is now next to her, Tina places the wine down on the bench

Tina: ohh I love your presents

Bette: well open it

Tina opens it fast, it is a box of selected flower chocolate, all have B4T in them, there was 13 chocolates.

Tina: (in shock) how? How did you get these done?

Bette: I have my ways. You know the chocolate factory that I took Angie to that day you had to work on that children's home shelter? (Tina nodded) well I asked them if they did special event ones, and they did so I asked them to do this for me.. I thought they might have forgotten but I got a phone call from them yesterday and told me that they were ready and that they would get someone to deliver them to me.

Tina: (tears were forming in eyes) god baby, you do know how to do a grand gesture.

Bette: my record hasn't failed me yet

Tina: One question? Why are there 13? I mean 13 is such an unlucky number

Bette: (taking Tina's hand and kissing it) well 13 maybe unlucky for some, but 13 is our lucky number, 13 years I have loved you, 13 years you have had my heart for and on our 13 year we were able to put all the shit aside and become a family again.

Tina: (smiling) move over, I am getting in..

Bette: hhmm so my sweet talking does get me laid

Tina: (rolls her eyes) when you say stuff like that, it makes me think otherwise, now move over

Bette moves to the back as far as she can go and Tina got in front of her, Bette put her hands on Tina's shoulders and started massaging her

Tina: mm this may just get you laid

Bette: How about this (taking her hands around Tina's front and massaging her breasts, Tina's hands were rubbing Bette's thighs at a fast rate)

Tina: helping..even more.

Bette: and this (moves her hands down to Tina's clit, rubbing her very slow, Bette was also kissing Tina's neck)

Tina: hhmm mmm maybe, just maybe go (Just as Tina was going to say faster, Bette's hand went faster) ohh shit like that..

Tina's hand moved from Bette's thigh around behind her and she was mirroring Bette, as Bette continued to kiss and lick Tina's neck, Tina throw her head back into Bette

Bette: aaah Tee faster baby

They continued to mirror each other; they then both at the same time moved their hands to each other's mound and inserted 3 fingers into each other, grinding in and out, the water was going all over the floor as their legs were going at 100 miles an hour

Tina: ohh god baby, right there..mmm yes, so close baby

Bette: mmmm me too my love

Bette's head was now sucking on Tina's shoulder, leaving a big love bit, Tina's head not knowing where to go, she was losing control, she also knew that they both were close

Bette: aaah Teee baby, I am.. I'm cumming baby

Tina: aaaahhhh fffuuucccckkk bbbbaaabbbyyy

Both curled their fingers in each other and climaxed together, like they had done for years

Both out of breath, they withdrawal their fingers out of their lovers and licked them

Tina: god I love you, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, there has never been a person who makes me feel the way you do.. I know I have said it before but you baby were my first, you will be my last and forever

Bette: (smiling) that's all I need, I love you too sweetheart

**Chapter Thirteen-**

Bette and Tina spent the next week getting everything ready for the wedding, they had booked their flight, all they needed to do now to make sure the rings would be here on time and that their extended family and friends would be there on the 22nd. Tina was a little nervous today, she was going to call her mother that she hadn't spoken to in 12 years to get Brooke's number. Tina tried to find any other way to find Brooke's number but because she didn't know the last name of the man that Brooke married, she got dead ends. Tina wasn't even sure that her parent's number had changed.

Tina was standing with the phone in her hand, she would dial the first few numbers then stop, Bette walked in and sighed and walked up beside her and put her hands on Tina's shoulders.

Bette: Baby, do you want me to do it?

Tina: No. I need to. I will be okay. But.. Will you stay with me?

Bette: offcourse

Tina started dialling the number again, this time it started ringing

Woman: Hello, Kennard residence?

Tina: Mom? (she says quietly)

Fiona: Brooke?

Tina: No mom, it's um, It's Tina, you know your other daughter

Silence

Fiona: Oh, Hi Christina, how are you?

Tina: I don't want to stay on too long, I was just calling for Brooke's number

Fiona: (laughs) why would you want her number?

Tina: jeez mom, sound a little more less sarcastic, just give me her number and I will leave you alone, I know you really don't want to talk to your, let me get this right 'dyke daughter', so please I am asking for my sister's number. I know you told her that you didn't want her talking to me but I want to talk to her. I know she got married

Fiona: oh you did.. who would you have talked to from here?

Tina: It was Eric who told me actually, yeah I get my news else were

Fiona: Eric? As in your ex Eric?

Tina: yes mom, the man I left for Bette.. you remember her right?

Fiona: yes off course, that woman

Tina: Just give me her number mom

Just then Angelica came running into the room to where Bette and Tina were

Angelica: Momma Momma... I got a secret! (she screams)

Bette: ssshhh baby, Momma T is on the phone

Fiona: (upon hearing this) did that little person say Momma?

Tina: Yes, she did, that little person in our daughter, Angelica

Fiona: 'our daughter'? What do you mean 'our daughter'?

Tina: god Mom, Mine and Bette's, OUR, you know..

Fiona: where you going to tell your father and I about your daughter, our granddaughter?

Tina: (sarcastically laughs) you're kidding right? You have to be, you shut me out, I told you that was in-love with Bette and you and dad shut me out. I was lucky that I found myself a wonderful family here.

Fiona: I have thought about you over the years, weather you were still....

Tina: a lesbian? Yes mom, and I am STILL with Bette, nothing has changed (Tina was getting angry)

Fiona: It is hard to take that your daughter is not who you think she is

Tina: I didn't change Mom, I just feel in-love and just so you know Bette is kind, caring, loving, smart, funny, she is the best mother to our daughter, she may not be a man Mom but she is everything you wanted for us. (Tina turns to Bette who is smiling) can you please just give me Brookes number and I will leave you alone

Angelica is pulling on Tina's leg

Angelica: Momma? Can I talk? Please can I talk? Ppplllllleeeeaaaaassssseeee

Tina: hang on baby.. Mom?

Fiona: Yes

Tina: would you like to talk to her? Angie I mean? I don't want you telling her who you are okay? She is very smart and I won't her asking questions that would get her upset

Fiona: like what?

Tina: why her grandmother doesn't want to her mommies and why her grandmother hates her Momma B, so make it short and quick (Tina passes the phone to Angelica) here sweetie, say hello and then we will both say bye okay?

Angelica: (Taking the phone) Momma B? Hello? Momma B? (every time Angelica takes the phone she thinks it's always Bette)

Fiona: Hello Angelica, how are you?

Angelica: you're not my Momma B, who you?

Fiona: my name is Fiona

Angelica: Hi... you can call me Angie, everyone does that. Guess what?

Fiona: what?

Angelica: I founded a dog outside and don't tell my Mommies but I am going to keep it.

Tina looks at Bette and shrugs her shoulders and mouths 'I don't know'

Fiona: wow, that's great Angie, but shouldn't you tell your ...Mothers (had a hard time saying this) about your puppy?

Angelica: it's not a puppy silly and I will but I want to tell my Auntie Shane first, she lives next door, she can look after it until I want to tell my mommies and I know Aunt Shane can keep a secret coz I told her that I broke my Momma T's flower pot last week and she didn't told on me

Tina and Tina laugh, Angelica must think that because she is on the phone only the person she is talking to her can hear, she did this quite a bit with Bette

Tina: (who takes the phone off Angelica) go wait outside to what you want to show us sweetie, we will see you in 5, we can talk about the dog soon

Angelica: oookkkkaaaayyyy

Tina: Mom? You still there?

Fiona: Tina, she is darling

Tina: yes she is, we are proud of her, now Mom, Brooke's number please?

Fiona: Fine I will give it to you (Fiona told Tina her number

Tina: Okay great thanks

Fiona: Can I... I mean maybe I don't know, Can we see Angie?

Tina: If you want to see Angie, you would have to see Bette and I as well and also be nice, I don't think you can do that. Oh and by the way Bette and I are getting married in Canada next week, just thought you should know

Hangs up

Bette: That wasn't very nice

Tina: she fucking frustrates me baby, she thinks that she can see Angie without having to see us, she still hasn't accepted that you and I are together, in that case, No she can't and I have every right to be pissed off...

Bette: yes baby, you do but remember that they are your parents...

Tina: you are supposed to be on my side, remember how they treated you?

Bette: yes but you still have your parent's, my father was the same to you but yet you still were there helping me take care of him and even in the earlier stages he wouldn't talk to you but you were still there FOR me.

Next thing Shane knocked on the door, Tina could see her though the glass

Tina: (sighing) come in Shane

Shane: hey you too, just thought I should tell you that your little pumpkin has just brought a dog to my house and well I am not all that fond of them, so could you come get it before it chew's something.

Bette and Tina laugh

Bette: Sorry Shane, but be happy, you are the one she tells all her secrets too

Shane: I should be so proud

Tina: we will come get it, Thanks Shane (looking at Bette) yes or no for the dog?

Bette: umm no but you can tell her, she gives me those Kennard eye's and I go weak, you on the other hand, you can stand your ground

Tina: fine, I will tell her that we have to take it to the pound to find it's real mommies.. Sound okay?

Bette: Real Mommies? Tee, she is not stupid

Tina: we will just see okay? Follow me

Bette and Tina walked over to Jenny and Shane's and fined Angelica in the backyard with the dog

Tina: Hi Sweetie

Angelica: Mommies..come....come see, I wanted to show you before but Momma T was on the phone den I thought that Aunt Shane could take care of him.. it's a him Momma B, I know that because Jenny told me, Look at his tail... Look Momma T, isn't he cute?

Tina: He is cute baby, but umm (looking into Angelica's eye's made her weak, just like Bette said they did to her, she was losing a battle) Bette? Help?

Bette: Boo, you know how when you go and stay at one of your Aunt's and you miss us? (Angelica nodded) well sweetie, he properly went to stay at his aunt's and got lost because he wanted to go home? Don't you think his Mommies would miss him, just like we would miss you if you got lost?

Angelica: Don't be silly momma b, I was right here at Aunt Shane's, I know how to get home

Tina: But do you know how to get home from your Aunt Alice's or Kits?

Angelica: Okay... can we take him to the pound? All of us?

Tina: yes sweetie, we will take him now.

Angelica: And if his Mommies don't come to get him can we bring him back home? Because I want one just like him.. (laughs) he is my special friend, he kisses me more than you Momma B

Bette and Tina laugh, that day they spent their time taking "archer" (that's what Angelica called him) to the pound and went and did a little grocery shopping.

**Chapter Fourteen-**

It was 8am and Tina was trying to get Angelica ready for pre-school. It wasn't helping that Angelica was in a crappy mood, she wouldn't do anything that Tina told her to do, Bette had to go to school early today because she had a meeting, the house phone rang

**Ring Ring**

Tina: you (pointing to Angelica) stay there, I am not done with you yet

Angelica: YES!

Tina: (picking up the phone) hello? (in a angry tone)

Bette: Hi baby, you okay?

Tina: Am I? Am I okay Bette?

Bette: (confused) I'm sorry did I miss something?

Tina: no I'm sorry.. your darling daughter is in a shitty mood and it's not helping me get her ready any faster and we have to leave in 20 minutes. (Next thing Angelica is out of her room and is walking to the fridge) hang on babe... ANGELICA ELIZIBETH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Angelica: I WANT FOOD... ME HUNGRY!

Tina: No you don't you go to your room and wait for me there

Angelica: Momma mean.. (walks off)

Tina: (sighs) Babe, I have to go, I will talk to you when I get to the office, you still okay to pick her up today?

Bette: yeah not a problem. You going to be okay?

Tina: yeah, I will just bribe her with candy, seems to get her moving, just like you with... (Laughs) never mind, I love you

Bette: (laughs) Love you too Tee, Talk soon

Tina finally got Angelica ready for school and ended up being late for work, Bette had called her to tell her that she was on her way to pick Angelica up from school then was going to take her to see Kit.

When Tina got to work, she sat at her desk and picked up the phone, took the number out of her purse and steered at it for about 5 minutes 'Okay it's not or never', she dialled the number and sighed

Man's Voice: Hi, you have reached the home of Tim and Brooke, we are out or just avoided your call right now, but leave us a message and we will get back to you as soon as we can, Thanks

Tina: Hi.. um Brooke it's... Tina, you know Christina, your sister, I got your number from mom who was not going to give it to me but I was hoping we could talk, I know it's been a long time but I found out from Eric that you got married and anyway I am blabbering, if you want you can call me back at my house number which is ....... Anyway I hope all is well, I miss you and hope to hear from you

Tina hung up the phone 'Okay it's up to you know Brooke, you either call me back or you are like our parents and want nothing to do with me' Tina thinks to herself 

**North Carolina: Present Day**

Brooke arrived home after doing some grocery shopping to see her mother sitting on her front porch, she looked sad

Brooke: Mom, what are you doing here? Is daddy okay?

Fiona: Oh your father is fine. I just wanted to talk to you before you heard it from well someone else.

Brooke: okay, what's going on? Your scaring me. Do you want a tea mom?

Fiona: That would be great, thanks darling

Fiona helped Brooke bring in the bags and Brooke made them each a tea

Brooke: So mom, what's got you all frazzled?

Fiona: (sighing) I got an interesting phone call yesterday

Brooke: oh yeah, who from?

Fiona: Your sister... (looking at Brooke)

Brooke: (almost chocking on her tea) what? She called you? Why? Is she okay?

Fiona: she seems to be fine, she wanted your number

Brooke: You gave it to her right? Because mom, this has to stop it's been what? 12-13 years that we haven't seen or heard from her, you need to get over this bigotry and she is your daughter as much as I am

Fiona: you aren't going to give me a lecture too, are you? I heard it all from her and yes darling I gave her your number.

Brooke: (smiles) good, you know the only reason I stopped having any communication with her is because of you and daddy, I was young mom, I didn't know better, for god's sake, I wanted her at my wedding and you were dead against it because you were scared that she would bring Bette and worried about what your "friends" would say. I miss my big sister mom.

Fiona: well she is going to call you so you can talk to her then. I should also tell you that she has a daughter, you have a niece and I have a granddaughter

Brooke: (surprised look on her face but smiling) oh my god.. are you serious.. wow.. name? Age?

Fiona: All I know is that her name is Angelica and Tina wouldn't tell me how old but we really didn't get a chance to talk, I spoke to Angelica though, she is sweet Brooke, she seems to love Tina very much

Brooke: and Bette? I mean are they a family or what happened?

Fiona: They are still together, Tina made sure I knew that. Yes Angelica has 2 mothers that love her, I asked to see Angelica but Tina didn't want me to, I guess I deserve it

Brooke: That's great, I always liked Bette, you could see it in Tina's eye's when she brought Bette down, I mean they were only here for a short time (giving her mother a nasty look) but Tina risked everything to be with Bette. That shows you how much she loves her.

Fiona: Yes she made it very clear how much she love's Bette, when... when you talk to Christina, please tell her that I love her, your father also, I didn't get to tell her that, she hung up on me

Brooke: Can you blame her?

Fiona: No.. I can't, I would like the opportunity to see her though

^^^

Bette and Angelica arrived home at 5 and Tina wasn't home yet. Bette called her and Tina said that she and Alex had to go to the shelter and she would be a little late.

Bette and Angelica had eaten and the phone rang

**Ring Ring**

Bette: Hello

Woman: oh Hi, sorry I must have the wrong number, I am looking for Christina Kennard or Tina

Bette: she is at work right now, she should be home in the next hour or so, would you like me to leave a message?

Woman: Bette?

Bette: yeah that's me.

Woman: it's Brooke, you might not remember me, I am....

Bette: Tina's sister, yeah offcourse I remember, How are you?

Brooke: other than I am as big as a house, good, Tina called me earlier today but I was out, she told me to call her back.. It was weird hearing her voice after so long

Bette: she called you? Oh I wonder why she didn't mention it. I can tell her that you called. Or you can call back in about an hour, she wanted to be home to say goodnight to Angie, so she shouldn't be too long

Brooke: Oh right Angelica, offcourse; Mom mentioned that you guys had a daughter

Bette: you said you were as big as a house...? are you?

Brooke: (laughs) yeah 8 months and I really don't think she will stay in for the next month, she is driving me crazy

Bette: (chuckles) yeah Tee..Tina...went about 8 and a half weeks, can I.. I know it's probably not my place to say..

Brooke: please, after everything my mother and father put you though, offcourse I will answer

Bette: well, Tina is worried that you want nothing to do with her, because of your parent's. I told her that it wouldn't be possible but if you are calling to be cruel or unpleasant...

Brooke: (cutting Bette off) I would never... I have missed her so much, I wanted to invite you guys to my wedding, although I wasn't sure if you too were still together but I was 17 Bette, my parents had just told me that I couldn't see or talk to her anymore, I didn't know what to do. She is still my sister, I love her today like I did all those years ago, I am just sorry that my parent's treated you the way they did. They had no right Bette, I have spoken to my uptight mother today and don't worry I think I may have gotten though to her

Bette: (smiles) you sound like her you know. Tina I mean, it's amazing how much you sound alike

Brooke: Thanks.. I think

Bette: are you? Um Tina and I are getting married in 2 weeks and I understand you won't be able to come to Canada because flying is out of the question but we are having a party on Saturday night, just friends, our extended family, my sister and a couple of people from work, it may not be your scene...

Brooke: (cut's in) I would love to. That is if Tina wants me there

Bette: I can guarantee it Brooke, but I think it should be a surprise. Maybe talk to her but not mention it, I want her to have at least one family member there, she has missed you so much over the years, she doesn't really talk about it but I see the hurt in her eyes

Brooke: god Bette, I have missed her too, she is my big sister you know, it's difficult living for so long without your big sister

Bette: Trust me, I know, my big sister Kit and I didn't talk for years but now we are closer than ever.

Brooke: I could get Tim to drive me there by Friday, would that be okay? Where you suggest we stay?

Bette: well you could always stay at Kit's, it's close by and she has plenty of room, plus it would be nice for her to have the company

Brooke: Only if that is okay. I will...

Just then the door opened and Tina walked it

Tina: Where are my two favourite girls?

Bette: here baby, there is a phone call for you (then whispers into the phone) Tina's home, call my cell tomorrow on..... and we can talk...

Angelica: MOMMA T...MOMMA B, MOMMA T HOME!

Bette: thanks sweetie

Tina: (who walks in seeing Bette on the phone) who is it babe?

Bette: it's Brooke

Tina: mouths 'what?'

Bette: Brooke you there?

Brooke: yeah

Bette: I'll put her on

Bette hands the phone to Tina and gives her a kiss on the cheek and whispers 'love you'

Tina: (smiling) Brooke?

Brooke: Hi Tina, long time no see, how are you sis?

Tina: (fighting back the tears) I am good and you? God it's good to hear your voice

Brooke: I'm great, firstly wanted to tell you that I wanted to invite you to my wedding it's just...

Tina: Mom and Dad?

Brooke: yeah, I am so sorry, I should have stood my ground, I wanted you and Bette both there but I crack under pressure when it comes to them

Tina: Seriously Brooke, it's fine, you have nothing to say sorry for. (Angelica is beside Tina again pulling at her leg) Hang on Brooke, Yes?

Angelica: Me talk? Please? I love you

Tina: oh you love me now, what happened to thinking I was mean this morning?

Angelica: you not mean Momma, I mean... please?

Tina: Brooke, would you like to talk to your niece?

Brooke: yes please.. then you and I have a lot of catching up to do

Tina we sure do (laughs) here's Angie... (hands the phone to Angelica) here sweetie, this is your Aunt Brooke, remember how we talk about her yesterday? She is another Aunt but she is more like your Aunt Kit.. remember?

Angelica: yes Momma... I member... (takes the phone) Aunt Brooke, this is Angie

Brooke: Hi Angie, wow you sound like a big girl, how old are you?

Angelica: Me 5... I am big girl, my Momma's tell me I go to school next year

Brooke: wow, do you want to know something Angie?

Angelica: (smiling) yes

Brooke: you're going to have a little cousin very soon that you can play with, would you like that?

Angelica: yay! MOMMA I HAVE COUSIN SOON THAT I PLAY WITH... (Tina smiles but is confused)

Brooke: yeah.. so what do you like to do Angelica? What is your favourite thing in the world?

Angelica: Going to Disneyland with my Mommies, they took me and my Momma B got me a big bear.. I love bears

Brooke: (laughs) that's great sweetie. Can you put your Momma T back on for me Angie? I had fun talking to you

Angelica: you too..MOMMA T PHONE FOR YOU!

Tina got back on the phone and her and Brooke spent about 5 hours talking about the past and the present, Tina telling her about Bette and what they had gone though together, about Angelica, and about life in general, Brooke told Tina the same, she told her about Tim, their wedding and of course about their parents. 12 years of catching up.

**Chapter Fifteen-**

It was now Friday and Bette was meeting Brooke and Tim at the planet, she had called Brooke last night and told her the directions to get there, this was the first time for either Brooke or Tim had been to L.A so they were pretty excited about that. Bette wanted to take Angelica with her when she went to meet Brooke and Tim. She didn't want to tell Angelica before now because like her Aunt Alice, she cannot keep a secret, she would have told Tina as soon as she got home. So Bette made plans for Angelica to stay at Kit's on the Friday night also, therefore Angelica would have no contact with Tina until the Saturday. Bette had told Tina that she wanted to spend the night relaxing in front of the Television watching old movies.

Bette: Boo are you ready? Got your bag?

Angelica: Yes Momma B... why can't I stay here with your Momma? (Looking at Tina)

Tina: Because remember how we told you that your Mommies need alone time? To do Momma things?

Angelica: yes but I will stay in my room. Promise (looking up at Tina with very sad eyes)

Bette: (walks in) come on boo, it's time to go... (leaning over giving Tina a kiss) you right Tee? You look sad

Tina: Look at her Bette, she doesn't want to go.

Bette: (Bending down and picking Angelica up) Pumpkin, I promise that you will see us tomorrow morning, we have a big party and do you know who the party is for?

Angelica: who?

Bette: Your Momma's and you

Angelica: Me? (grinning)

Bette: yes, this party is for our family, you love that your Mommie's are getting married right?

Angelica: Yes we going to be big family? Coz Aunt Alice (laughs) told me that I might get a baby for me to play with soon (Looking at Tina) is that right Momma T?

Tina: she what? God, what else did your Aunt say sweetie?

Angelica: that when I do have baby to play with that she will feed him or her lots of Candy too. I want a baby Mommies'

Bette: well we will talk about giving you your baby after the wedding okay? Right now we have to go and I will be home soon, just need to do a few things

Tina: Like?

Bette: Like none of your business (smiling) nothing to worry your pretty little head about baby

Angelica laughs

Angelica: Momma B, your silly

Bette: Give your Momma T a kiss sweetie, we have to go (Angelica still in Bette's arms leans over and gives Tina a kiss)

Angelica: Love you Momma, see you domorrow

Tina: have a good night baby, remember to be good for Aunt Kit, Bette?

Bette: yeah?

Tina: Can I borrow your phone, my charger is at work and I have no battery left and I want to call work and let them know that I am going to start my holidays a few days early, we still have a lot to do and little time to do it in. Alex told me that I should start a few days early but I have to cheek with the Allen

Bette: Sure, it's in the bedroom (give's Tina another kiss) Love you, see you soon

Tina: Love you both very much too

Bette and Angelica left

Tina walked into the their bedroom and picked up the cell and when she went to call it, there was a text on there so Tina opened it 'hmm no number I know' Tina thinks to herself

Text message reads: just got here, does she suspect anything? Looking forward to see you, Been a while, C U soon.

Tina reads the message over and over again 'OH FUCK... Fuck... Fuck... this can't be happening, not again, not a week before we get married.. God damn you Bette.. How could you do this to us, to our family, why is she taking Angelica? Probably a cover, drop our child off at Kit's then go meet your mystery woman... FUCK! I.. I can't take it this time... not now... who is she? Someone she hasn't seen in a while? Jodi? No it can't be, not after everything... Candace? GOD DAMN YOU PORTER!'  
Tina now in tears, sitting at the end of the bed. Hands to her face, going over everything

^^^

Bette and Angelica arrive at the Planet and Bette sit's there for a second

Bette: Boo, I have something very important to tell you okay?

Angelica: Otay

Bette: you aren't just staying with your Aunt Kit tonight, remember Aunt Brooke, your Momma T's sister? Well Momma T doesn't know this but Aunt Brooke is here for our party tomorrow

Angelica: Aunt Brooke here now? (Grinning)

Bette: Yes sweetie, she is, but Momma T doesn't know so when we call you tonight to say goodnight you don't say anything to her okay? This is out little secret?

Angelica: Our Secret! YAY for Momma T!

Bette: (laughs) yes baby, yay for Momma T. Okay, let's go in

Bette walks into the Planet and orders a coffee and a juice. She looks around and see's a blonde woman who is positive is Brooke, she and Tina look so much alike, they always have, she took Angelica's hand and walks up

Bette: Hello Stanger, long time no see

Brooke: Oh my.. Honey, this is Bette (Get's up and give's Bette a hug) I wasn't sure if you were going to be here on time, I met your sister Kit, I asked her if you were here already, then when I she said no I sent a text to you.

Angelica: Hi!

Brooke: (looking down) and this must be Angelica, wow, you are a big girl aren't you

Angelica: yes! (putting her arms up to be picked up by Brooke)

Bette: Boo, your Aunt is very pregnant with your cousin in there, see, she can't pick you up, here let me help you (Bette picks Angelica up and Angelica moves in and gives Brooke a kiss)

Tim: it's so nice to meet you Bette, I have heard a lot about you and off course my sister in-law (Shook Bette's hand)

Bette: Nice to meet you too, so glad you two could come on such short notice. Want to give your Uncle a kiss too sweetie.

Angelica: Uncle? I have Aunts Momma.

Bette: Now you have an Uncle. (Looking at Brooke and Tim) sorry she only really has female family members

Angelica: Hi Uncle Tim (laughs) dat's funny!

Bette: Hang on, you said you text me.. when was this?

Brooke: About 20 minutes ago, why?

Bette: Oh fuck...

Angelica: MOMMA! BAD WORD.. I'M TELLING MOMMA T ON YOU

Bette: sorry Boo, listen I am so sorry, I left my cell at home, tee needed to use it for work, I am afraid she may have found out. I'm I right too...

Tim: sure Bette, Kit said she finishes in 15 anyway so we are going to settle in, hope the surprise hasn't been ruined.

Brooke: Angie? Would you like something to eat sweetie

Angelica: Pancakes!

Bette: (gives Angelica a kiss) I am sorry sweetie, Momma B has some damage control to do with your Momma T, you okay here, Aunt Kit is in the back

Angelica: It's kay Momma. Love you

Bette: Love you too baby, thanks guys, I might talk to you later, remember when we call tonight to say goodnight, if she hasn't found out, try and keep her from talking about you being there, Andy almost always works

Angelica: Candy?

Bette says her goodbyes and hurries home, she walks in the front door and calls out

Bette: Baby? You here?

Tina walks out of the bedroom, her eyes are red, Bette knew she had been crying

Bette: Sweetie, what's the matter? Why have you been crying?

Tina: (wiping her eyes) how could you do this to us again Bette, to Angelica...

Bette: (looking confused) I have no idea what you are talking about baby but...

Tina: DON'T... DON'T CALL ME THAT! Where did you go today?

Bette: I told you went to the Planet, then I had something to take care of...

Tina: (Holding Bette's cell in her hand) care to explain this text Bette? God I must have been so stupid not to see it again.

Bette takes the phone and reads the text.

Bette: (everything is now coming together) god no.. no baby, this isn't what it looks like.. Promise me when I tell you that, I told you the truth when I said I have learnt from my mistakes, I wouldn't leave again, I wouldn't do that to you or Angelica. I love you with all of my heart, this is not what it looks like

Tina: Get out... I can't even look at you right now, at least last time you didn't deny it... god damn it Bette why?

Bette walks up to Tina and tries to cuddle her and Tina keeps hitting her arms away

Bette: Listen to me (Tears) this is all a big misunderstanding, will you just please calm down and let me explain this.. Please?

Tina: You have 2 minutes.. then if I am not satisfied you leave, I don't care where you go, just go

Bette: Right..Okay the other night when Brooke called, she had told me she was pregnant and I knew that flying to Canada would be out of the question, so.. I asked her to come here, we wanted it to be a surprise. THATS who text me, THATS who I went to see and that's where Angelica is now.. If you don't believe me call the number, you will get her but we wanted this to be a surprise, I wanted you to have a family member there, not our family member but yours baby.

Tina: (tears falling down her face as she moves towards Bette) You mean.. she's here? Now?

Bette: yes (wiping Tina's tears away) I am sorry I kept it a secret, but it for you. She and Tim are staying at Kit's.

Tina: (moves in giving Bette a kiss on the lips, such love in this kiss) I am sorry for doubting your love, I just.. I got scared

Bette: I know (pulls Tina into a hug) I swear to god, I wouldn't hurt you again and I won't. Did you want to see her?

Tina: No.. You wanted it to be a surprise, I can act surprised; remember my 30th when you pulled that surprise party together? I knew (grinning)

Bette: Oh you little know it all.. well I swear our daughter to secrecy, I wonder if she will let the cat out of the bag

Tina: did you bribe her with Candy?

Bette: Maybe....

Tina: I think we are safe... (gives Bette another kiss) I love you

Bette: Love you more my love

That night Bette and Tina spent relaxing watching old Movie's like they said, they had called Kit's at around 8 to say goodnight to Angelica, who said nothing about Brooke and Tim being there. They went to sleep early that night, knowing the next day would be a big one, full of surprises, drinks games if Alice has anything to do with it.

**Chapter Sixteen-**

It was now Saturday, the day of Bette and Tina's party and let's not forget Angelica, Bette and Tina were told that they were to be at the Planet by 12pm, they were also told to dress nice but it wasn't too formal.

Bette: Baby? (She yells down the hall) you out of the bathroom yet? Because if you're not I am coming in there anyway and god forbid I walk in and see you naked right now, especially the way I am feeling this morning

Tina: (yelling back) yeah all done, just about to get dressed

Bette meet Tina half way down the hall, Tina was in a towel and nothing else and Bette's mouth dropped

Tina: (laughing) what's the matter baby, you look like you see something you want

Bette: mmm (pulling Tina close) yes, that would be you.. I say we blow off this party and make made passionate love aaalllll afternoon, sound good?

Tina: it sounds wonderful except we have people waiting for us.. I am so excited about seeing Brooke

Bette: uh.. no saying anything, you need to act surprised and the more you talk about it that more you will ruin it (running her hand's over Tina's breasts) god your beautiful when you are wearing nothing.

Tina: (laughs) I know what you are doing...

Bette: what would that be my beautiful, sexy and smart wife to be?

Tina: buttering me up is not going to lead where you think baby, you forget I know you too well, I know how your mind works and right now I know you are thinking of umm (pretend to be thinking) getting down and dirty? Am I right?

Bette: No.. why would you think such at thing, I think that's where your mind is at. Just because I realise that we are home alone, you being naked and all and me about to jump in the shower and get (moves to Tina's neck and kisses it) very (kiss) very (kiss) wet.

Tina: I think you already are.. (laughs and give's Bette a kiss) now go get ready baby, we have to be there in 40 minutes and I will keep you from getting ready if we keep teasing each other like this, it's not good when you tempt me with those lips on my neck.

Bette: (giving Tina a seductive smile) I love....

Tina: no... now go!

Bette: okay, god I think Angie is right Momma is mean (smiles and starts to walk off)

Tina: (smiling) oh and baby, I love you too

Bette: good.. I'm going now last chance

Tina: maybe later..

Bette and Tina had arrived at the planet at 12pm, just as other's started arriving, they had meet up with Alice outside and the 3 of them walked in together. As they got inside the door Tina spotted Brooke, with her was Angelica, Tina began to cry, she knew she had to act surprised but this was more than she had bargained for

Angelica: MOMMIES! I missed you mommies.. (Angelica gave Bette and Tina a kiss each and then took hold of Alice's hand) Aunt Alice?

Alice: yes mini pee-wee porter?

Angelica: (laughs) Candy?

Alice: is that all I am good for? By the way did you tell your mother's what you did to me when I babysat you last week?

Angelica: me babysit you.. that's what Momma B says

Alice: (looking at Bette as Bette laughs) oh funny, I will remember that next time, hey Tina, are you okay? (Leaning over to Bette) who is she steering at?

Bette: that's Brooke, Tina's sister, I wanted to surprise Tina, so I got Brooke to come and DON'T ask her any stupid questions, this is the first time Tina has seen her in 12 years. (Bette says quietly, watching Tina steer at Brooke)

Brooke starts to walk over to Tina, Bette, Alice and Angelica, Bette takes Tina's hand

Tina: Bro...Brooke? what are you doing here? (looks to Brooke then Bette, Brooke is smiling at Bette)

Brooke: (smiling) Bette set it up, surprised?

Tina: oh my god! (brings Brooke in and hugs her so tightly) I can't believe you are here (crying)

Brooke: oh look now you got me crying. You haven't changed one bit, although something's have changed (looking down at Angelica)

Tina: (laughs) yes, they have. I am guessing you have already met Angie

Angelica: me and Aunt Brooke played card games last night Momma... it was funny, I won and Aunt Kit tolded me that I was cheating

Tina: it's told baby and you are your mother's daughter (looking at Bette) hates loosing.

Brooke: she is wonderful guys... sorry (looking at Alice) nice to meet you

Alice: you too, it's great to meet you (shook her hand)

Bette: Alice and I are going to leave you too to it, let you guys catch up, come on Al, show me where the drinks are

Angelica: yeah, come on Al, show me where the drinks are (laughs)

Bette: you missy, will be having a juice, go ask your Aunt Kit for one.

Alice: yeah missy and get me some of those chocolates I like so much

Angelica: (sticking her tongue out at Alice) you do it

Alice: no you

Angelica: no you

Tina: god, it's like having two children. Angelica get your juice and Alice go with her and stop taunting her, I don't want an upset child today

Alice: (taking Angelica's hand) see you got Momma T mad now

Angelica: you did

Brooke: (watching the interaction between Alice and Angelica laughs) well at least your life hasn't been boring

Tina: you can say that again and look at you (touching Brookes stomach), my baby sister pregnant. Where is Tim anyway?

Brooke: He is coming by later, he wanted to take care of a few things.

Tina: I am looking at you and I just can't believe you are here. Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?

Brooke: It's a girl. Tim doesn't know, he didn't want to but I was dying to know

Bette: see runs in the family, I didn't want to know when Tee was pregnant on our first try but she just insisted. I am going to sit with Shane and Helena, I will be dancing with you later (kisses Tina)

Tina: I count on it, Love you

Bette: Love you too.

Brooke: not a surprise hey?

Tina: What?

Brooke: come on Tina, remember, I know how you are when you are surprised and you are certainly not. Bette gave in didn't she

Tina: she didn't really give in, you remember me telling you about her affair? Well when you sent her the text yesterday I got it and I jumped to conclusions. I shouldn't' have, I know she has changed but in the back of my mind, it's still there.

Brooke: of course it is, I feel for you Tina, I am just sorry I wasn't here for you, it must have been so hard, dealing with everything you have dealt with

Tina: it has but having my family back is something I have always wanted, I gave everything a lot of thought before Bette and I got back together, I felt like such an arsehole for fooling around with Bette when she was with Jodi, but I couldn't help it, I have this unbelievable connection with her.

Brooke: To be with her, you have sacrificed a lot Tina, she is truly an amazing woman.

Tina: (looking over at Bette) yeah, she is. We should have done this the first time, you know got married but I was so against it, not because I didn't love her but because I was stupid.

Brooke: look at you now though, Daughter, Wife, Marriage

Tina: (smiling and Brooke nodded) Bette and I are going to try again, for another baby.

Brooke: that's great Tina

Tina: Yeah.. I am scared that we may end up in the same place but we had always imaged our family, our dream. I want to give Bette that.

Brooke: (smiling) come on, let's go see your wife to be.

Tina and Brooke walked over to the table

Tina: Shane, Helena this is my sister Brooke

Shane: (get's up and shakes Brookes hand, Helena follows) it's nice to finally meet you. I have heard a bit about you over the years.

Tina sit's on Bette's knee and put's her hand in Bette's. Alice arrives at the table

Alice: Okay, game time

Bette: Al, we have a room full of people we have to speak to today, so not now, I am not getting drunk at 12.30 in the afternoon

Alice: oh come on Bette, your little munkin is with Kit and I wanna play, Momma T, can I?

Tina: (laughs) don't do that.. (looking at Bette) fine, one game then we are done

Brooke: (leaning over to Bette and Tina) what is it about these games that you two don't want to play

Bette: because Alice gets us in trouble every time

Brooke: ohh

Alice: Truth or Dare...anyone? you don't have to drink, I promise

Everyone says yes

Alice: Okay so I will go first, naturally because I am the best, so Shane, tell the table how many woman you have slept with, I want an exact number

Shane: Do you think I remember? (looking at Brooke) sorry for our friend

Brooke just laughs

Bette: no Shane, I think we would like to know

Shane: oh on her side now..okay fine but I warned you... it's in the ballpark of the 1000's, can't give you an exact number. I am drunk some of the time so for all I know it's 2 or 3 at a time

Brooke: wow Tina was right

Tina: ssshhh, don't get me in trouble (looking at Shane) I swear all I said was that you were the more...exciting... of the group

Shane: oh yeah right. Okay so Tina, Truth or Dare?

Tina: Truth, I am not doing a dare today.

Shane: Okay.. hhmm.. okay.. who is better with their tongue Bette or Helena?

Bette: Oh my god, please let's not go back to this

Tina: (looking at Brooke) I don't think you want to hear this

Brooke: um I think I do, you never told me about Helena

Tina: it was when Bette and I were separated, I was pregnant with Angie, I was...hormonal

Helena: oh that's what it was

Bette: (shooting a look to Helena) she came back to me didn't she?

Helen: good call, so Tina... who?

Tina: (Looking at the love of her life) You baby.. you use it in such a way that makes me want you to use it again and again.

Alice: what way?

Tina: none of your business

Helena: No, I want to know... I thought I did pretty well

Tina: you did.. but Bette.. god...okay enough... Baby, truth or dare?

Bette: uuumm dare

Tina: ohh not scared?

Bette: never when it comes to you

Tina: okay I dare you too (getting close to Bette so that no one else could hear) I dare you to make love to me tonight, using that tongue I love so much

Bette: I don't need a dare for that

Alice: don't need a dare for what? The name of the game is to say it out loud and what you are doing right there is cheating...

Tina: I just dared her to kiss me, that's all (leaning over and kisses Bette)

Shane: yeah I am sure that's right

Brooke: hey there is Tim (get's up and walks over to him and brings him to the table) Tina, this is Tim, my husband, your brother in-law

Tina: it's so nice to finally meet you

Tim: sure is, I have heard so much about you, when Brooke and I first started dating, she would tell me all about you

Brooke: are they here?

Tim: yeah waiting outside

Tina: who here? (Looking at Bette)

Bette: don't look at me, I don't know anything about this one

Brooke: Mom and Dad, Tina, I told them that I was coming here and they wanted to see you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.

Tina: They are here? Fuck.. Baby?

Bette takes Tina's hand

Bette: It's okay... it will be okay... Bring them in guys

Tina: yeah let's see what they have to say for themselves

Bette: be nice..

Fiona and Jim walked into the planet looking around

Tina: great... babe?

Bette: yeah?

Tina: stay with me though this, I cant... I can't go this alone

Bette: of course, technically speaking I am the reason you haven't spoken to them in over 12 years so I am guessing I am going to be getting a few unhappy looks my way.

Tina: (smiling) you always did know how to stand out

Fiona and Jim approached Bette and Tina, there was silence, Brooke walked over because she could see the tension between the four of them

Brooke: Mom..Daddy, don't you have something to say to Tina?

Jim: Hi Tenny

Tina: Dad...Mom

Fiona: Hi Christina, you look wonderful

Tina: You two remember Bette right? She is standing right here

Jim: Of course, Bette, nice to see you again.

Bette: Hi Jim..Fiona, nice to see you both again (just then Bette took hold of Tina's hand again and Fiona steers at them holding hands)

Tina: yes mom, got something to say?

Fiona: no... I..we just wanted to see you.. Why didn't you tell us that you had invited Brooke to this party for the two of you

Bette: that's my doing actually, Tina didn't know anything about it. I wanted to surprise her, kind of a pre-wedding gift

Jim: That is very nice of you Bette

Tina: why are you two here?

Bette: babe... don't

Tina: but Bette they come here to "surprise" me.. I want to know why you are here..

Fiona: We wanted to see you, we told you that already

Bette turned and asked Alice to go get Angelica

Tina: No Bette, they are not seeing her, she is not their granddaughter, you see this Mom and Dad, these people at this table right here, they are my family, they have been my family for so long and Brooke has always been welcome, you guys didn't give her the option to see me or talk to me. These people right here have been with me though everything, from the day you two told me I was no longer your daughter, they have been there, not just for me or Bette but for our daughter.

Bette: Let them see her Tee, go Alice please get her

Jim: thank you Bette, Tenny, I want you to know that I have thought you, you are my little Tenny, the day you brought Bette home and told us you had fallen for a woman, it took a little to understand, but understand love and for you to leave your home that day for Bette.

Tina: Thanks dad that mean a lot

Bette: I just want to tell you both, I wanted to tell you the last time but things got a little to heated is that I am still to this day so in love with your daughter and nothing will ever change that. Until she came into my life, I was incomplete, the night she walked into my life and into my heart everything changed. She has also given me the most special thing in the world; she is the mother of my child. Tina and Angie are my world, Tina gave me the world. We may have gone our separate ways for a while but we found our way back to each other and for that I love her even more

Tina: it really doesn't matter what either of you think anyway, you both judged Bette the first time, I will not let you do it this time, especially with Angelica present

Bette: Tina... remember what I asked of you? (mouths) be nice

Fiona went to say something with Alice who was holding Angelica's hand came over

Alice: she was napping in Kit's chair, I think Kit kept her up all night

Tina: thanks Al (picks Angelica up) did you fall asleep sweetie?

Angelica: (yawns) yes....last night Aunt Kit tolded me to go to bed but I was upset because I didn't have my mommies with me so she read me lots of books

Bette: why didn't you tell us you were tired boo, we could have got Melissa to watch you today?

Angelica: because you said it was my party

Tina: our party

Jim and Fiona watched this perfect family and smile at one another, both teary eyed and Tina looks over to them

Tina: Baby, I want you to meet some people.

Angelica: More of them Momma T, I already meet everyone here, Aunt Kit showed me off (laughs) she tolded them that my Mommies were getting married and I was a flower girl

Jim: I think you would make a beautiful flower girl Angelica

Angelica: who are you? I not seen you before

Fiona: we... (looking at Tina for approval and Tina nods) are your grandmother and grandfather

Angelica: (Looking at Bette) Momma B? Is that okay?

Bette: (nervously laughs) Boo, they are weather you like it or not, they always have been, these are your Momma T's mom and dad, that makes them your grandparents.  
Angelica: otay.. so I got (counting on her fingers) 5 Aunts and (counting again) 2 grandparents? A grandmother and grandfada?

Tina: That's right sweetie; you are a lucky girl aren't you?

Fiona: and we have something for you Angelica, let me just go to the car and get it. (Fiona walks off)

Jim: So Angelica, what do you like doing? You are how old?

Angelica: you ask a lot of questions grandfada (Both Bette and Tina laugh along with Angelica and Jim) I am (counting on her hand again) 5 and I like bears, I have 5 bears at home and I like going to the water and playing with Momma B at work, she lets me help her pick paintings I like..ohh and I love colouring, my Mommies tell me dat I like it so much because my Momma B does.

Jim: and what about your dad Angelica?

Angelica: Dad? I got two Mommies

Tina: Dad, she doesn't have father, she understands we are a different families to most and she is okay with that, aren't you sweetie?

Angelica: My Momma B did a talk on daddy day at my school but she is my Momma B just like Momma T right mommies?

Bette: right boo... Tee, I need a drink, do you want anything?

Tina: No thanks, I'm fine.... (looking back at Jim) Dad, I would appreciate if you didn't use the d.a.d word around Angie, it complicates things too much and not to mention Bette's feelings. Bette is no less Angelica's mother than I am. We created her together, our love created her, so please....

Jim: I am very sorry Tenny, your right... Just getting my head around it all, I know I have had all these years but steeps that I want to take to have you in our lives again

Tina: if you mean Angie and me then Bette is a part of that too. Wherever I go, she goes.

Jim: Of course, Bette seems like an out sounding woman Tina, I can see how you fell in love with her

Tina: Thanks Dad...

Another 2 minutes past and Jim looks at his watch

Jim: That mother of yours is always taking her time

Angelica: (laughs) that's what Momma B says to me about your Momma

Jim: I guess it is true, like mother like daughter, Angelica, you look a lot like your Momma B

Angelica: I know, people says that to me all the time, but Momma B says I have Momma T's eyes

Jim: that you do sweetheart, oh here she is, now Angelica, will you close your eyes for a minute and Tina, I want Bette to be here for this too, so please get her

Tina walks over to Bette who is talking to some people she works with and excuses Bette from the group, both Bette and Tina walk back over and their mouths open as they see the present that Fiona and Jim brought Angelica

Fiona: Now this may be a little too much, but we have 5 years to catch up, Angelica, open your eyes

Angelica opens her eyes and grins from ear to ear, then smiling at her mothers, it was a pink and green bike with tassels on the bars and a basket with yellow flowers

Angelica: this for me? WOW! Mommas look a new bike (then yells) look at my new bike everyone...

Tina: what do you say Angie?

Angelica runs and give's Jim and Fiona both a huge kiss and cuddle

Angelica: thanks grandfada, thanks grandmotha.. can I go show Aunt Alice and Aunt Shane?

Bette: of course you can sweetie (Angelica smiles at Bette and walks off with the bike in her hands) You two really didn't have too

Fiona: nonsense, I wanted to ask something from the two of you and I know that we don't have the right to ask but... um...

Tina: Mom please...

Fiona: I was hoping the 4 of us could sit down for dinner tomorrow night, I know you two much have a lot of plans for the wedding but I was just hoping

Bette: (looks at Tina for approval) of course we will, we fly out in 2 days and nearly everything is done.

They had set up a place and Time for dinner the next night, after which Fiona and Jim decided to retire back to their hotel. Tina was standing at the bar getting another drink as she feels a tap on the shoulder

Brooke: hey, how you doing? I am sorry I didn't tell you but if I had, you could have said no and they really wanted to mend things with you and Bette

Tina: Trust me, I was pissed off, but seeing them, it was a bit nostalgic. God it's been so long Brooke, can I truly forgive and forget?

Brooke: no-one is asking you to forget, just to try and forgive, they are making some progress, that's the main thing

Tina: yeah but they can't think that buying Angelica that bike will make up for it all, as nice as it was

Brooke: (smiling) did you see Angie's face, it was so cute, she is just wonderful Tina, you and Bette have done a wonderful job with her

Tina: I'd hope so (smiles)

**Chapter Seventeen-**

It was now 8pm, nearly everyone was drunk but Bette and Tina wanted to stay a little sober, not just because they had planned it that way but because they had Angelica there, Alice was rambling on about Tasha again, Bette and Tina both knew that she was still in love with her but the break-up had to happen, well that's what Alice said anyway

Tina: why don't you call her Al, I am sure she wants to see you or at least talk to you

Alice: It's over Tina...

Tina: yeah heard that before, seriously though Alice, you may have broken up because you were not feeling the same towards her but look at Bette and I. Me being the arsehole I was, I thought that I had stopped loving Bette, it wasn't until I saw her with Jodi that I realised I was just running. (smiling at Bette, placing her hand on Bette's leg)

Angelica was sitting on Kit's knee, falling asleep, Bette looks at her and knows that she should probably call Melissa to come pick her up. They had made arrangements for Angelica to go home with Melissa around 9, knowing that Alice wouldn't let them leave then

Bette: Listen guys, Angie is tired so I am going to call Melissa to come pick her up.

Angelica: (hearing this begins to cry a little) but momma.. please momma...

Tina: Sweetie, you are tired, you need to go to bed.

Angelica: but I want to stay, Aunt kit tolded me that I could help her with her speech

Kit: maybe if we do the speeches now? (asking Bette, Tina and the rest of the table, all agree) Okay, give me a couple of minutes to set up the sound system (Kit hand's Angie to Tina and Angelica hangs on tight)

Tina: sweetie.. you need to sleep, you were telling us that you didn't sleep until late last night, you need a bit of sleep and then guess what?

Angelica: (began to sook) what?  
Tina: then your Momma B and I will teach you how to ride that bike that you got from your grandparents. Would you like that baby?

Angelica: (with a smile on her face) yes..will you and Momma B come give me a kiss when you get home later?

Tina: of course baby, we always do

Shane: hey kiddo?

Angelica: (laughs) what Aunt Shane?

Shane: come here, I wanna tell you a secret

Angelica walks over to Shane as she quietly tells Angelica something, Angelica smiles and gives her a cuddle

Shane: Does that help Kiddo?

Angelica: yes! Momma T... can I go see Aunt Kit, I have to tell her somefing.

Tina: Okay (smiles at Shane) what did you say to her

Shane: Just told her that when you guys show her how to ride, Alice and I will be there too, laughing at Bette... (laughs)

Tina: you are so bad.. but I am pretty sure Bette's temper will not be that bad, she is a lot more mellow, especially because of Angie

Just then Bette came back from calling Melissa and she sits and sighs

Tina: everything okay baby?

Bette: yeah Melissa said she can pick Angie up in about 20 but she has to be home by 12 tonight because her boyfriend is coming back from Australia on the 12.40 am plane.

Tina: well that's okay, I don't think these guys will last until then anyway and I want to take her home now but this is our party, we need to be here, not just because according to Alice 'we need to get out of the house and be around other adults' but because if we don't we will regret going home tomorrow

Bette: (seductive smile) I sure won't.. I have plans for you when we get home baby

Tina: (laughs) I'm sure you do

Next thing they hear is the sound system echo

Kit: Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here tonight to celebrate the reunion of my sister Bette and my sister-in-law Tina, now as we all know these two have not had an easy ride, they lost each other for a while but I am happy to say they found each other again. Tina has always been my sister-in-law but next week it will be for real... I am so happy that they found each other again, not just because of a little girl who finally gets her family complete but because what these two share is what we all hope for. To love another person with such depth is great but when you choose love over your family... over predigest and bigotry that is an even greater gift. (smiles at Bette and Tina) Now there is another person here who would like to say a few words, she knows Bette and Tina better than any of you, she is the creation of the love that these two share. Without anything further to say, I would like to introduce my niece Angelica-Elizabeth Kennard Porter... (everyone claps and Bette and Tina look at each other smiling)

Angelica walks out with a smile on her face, she loved the attention, she looked a little nervous also but the fact that she was so much like Bette, she could dazzle the crowed. Kit handed her the microphone and Angelica gave her a kiss, Angie stood there and looked at Bette and Tina as they gave her a reassuring nod, urging her to continue

Angelica: fank you... (laughs) my mommies are da bestest mommies ever, they tolded me that we were going to be a family and I was happy. I knew that we already family but now my mommies kiss and cuddle, it's funny. My Momma B tolded me that she loves Momma T and me more dan the world and that maded me happy. Fank you (smiles and giggles)

Everyone stands clapping, Bette and Tina could not contain their tears as they watched their little angel up there talking about them being so much in love, it made Tina wonder how she felt before they got back together 'was Angie sad?' Tina thought to herself.

Melissa came and picked Angelica up at 8.30pm and Bette and Tina spent until 11.30 talking to everyone, letting them know more about the wedding. They said their goodbyes to everyone, explaining that they had to go home because the babysitter had to leave, but Bette and Tina were ready to come home, both were tired and wanted nothing more than each other's company.

^^^

Bette and Tina arrived home and relieved Melissa, Tina was sitting on the couch when Bette came in, Bette walked up to the couch, sat down and put Tina's legs on her thighs, rubbing Tina's feet

Bette: have I told you today how much I love you and cannot wait to marry you?

Tina: hhmm maybe, but maybe this time you should show me instead of telling me

Bette moved her hands from Tina's feet, slid them up to Tina's thighs, kissing Tina with such passion, lust and devotion, it was like they had never kissed before, they way they were going at it, they were like two horny teenagers

Tina: mm baby (Tina moaned)

Bette: yes Tee? (smiling because she knew how wet Tina would be)

Tina: will you please take me to our bed.. (kiss) me (kiss) you (kiss) our bed (kiss) now

Bette: you and I will not make it to the bedroom baby, I need you right here, right now

Tina: what if Angie wakes up?

Bette: (kissing Tina again) she won't you saw how wiped she was today

Tina: what makes you so sure?

Bette: just go with it baby (starts to move her hand down from Tina's cheeks, over her breasts and Bette's hand moves to Tina's waist band on her pants and Bette smiles) may I have access? (laughs)

Tina: (laughs) oh you are so cocky sometimes, kiss me and I might (Tina leans in and Bette's lips connect with Tina's neck)

Bette: (smiles) you said kiss, you didn't say where... hmm am I right, so if I kiss you (kisses her on the front of Tina's neck) here it's okay

Tina: (has her eyes closed, loving Bette's mouth on her) mm I guess same rule applies to me then (Tina bends and pulls Bette's top of a fraction, just showing her stomach and kisses lightly) and then if I go lower (unbuttons Bette's pants and kisses at the baseline of her stomach)

Bette: your kisses make me so wet baby

Tina: I know (smiling)

That night Bette and Tina made love to one another, then together. They had fallen asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Their body heat would change when one would get up to either cheek on Angelica or to go to the bathroom. Tina was first to wake up the next morning, Bette knew she was gone, she rolled over and went to feel for Tina and the sheets were cold

Bette: (yells out) you have 5 seconds to get back in this bed or I will carry you in here myself and I won't be responsible for what happened when you get in here

Angelica: (comes running in) Momma, Momma! (Jumps on the bed)

Bette: hey my little munkin (puts her arms out) come give momma a kiss (Angelica moves up the bed and gives Bette a kiss)

Angelica: Momma, Grandies are here with Aunt Brooke.. Momma T want you, she said you be out now (smiles)

Bette: Grandies? (thinks) oh sweetie you mean your grandparents?

Angelica: yes silly momma, I says that (grabbing Bette's hand) come on or Momma T will be mean to you.

Bette: (getting up and putting on her robe) no sweetie, Momma T cannot me mean to me.. you know why?

Angelica: why?

Bette: because all I have to do is kiss her and she will be happy again, just like when she is mean to you, you give her a kiss and tell her that you love her and she isn't mean then is she?

Angelica: no.. she isn't... come on (grabs her mother hand again)

Bette: All right already (laughs)

Bette and Angelica walk out into to the living room where there is Jim, Fiona, Brooke and Tina, all sitting having a coffee

Bette: (smiles) well isn't this a nice surprise

Brooke: Mom and Dad wanted to see were we lived. I told them that it wasn't necessary but they insisted

Tina: I bet they did (said under her breath) morning baby (smiling at Bette)

Bette: Morning Tina, if you would excuse me, I just want to make a coffee, anyone want a refill?

Everyone says no and Bette starts to walk towards the kitchen

Tina: um honey? Aren't you forgetting something?

Bette: I don't think so (looking at Jim and Fiona)

Tina: Kiss good morning?

Bette knew that the only reason Tina was doing this was to get a bit out of her parents, Bette was concerned that Tina would never get over this. Bette also knew that Tina's parents may still hate the idea of them being together but at least they were trying. Jim more than Fiona

Bette: Tina, can you come with me please?

Tina: sure, sorry Brooke I will be right back, Dad.. Mom, maybe Angelica could show you her room?

Angelica: yeah..come with me Grandies..

Both Jim and Fiona got up and took hold of each of Angie's hands

Tina followed Bette into the kitchen and Tina sighed

Tina: how dare they just show up, god.. it makes me sick

Bette: Tina.. you need to settle down, you are like a crazy person when they are around

Tina: settle down? Fuck Bette, your no their side?

Bette: (trying calm Tina down but she may have made things worse) There are no sides Tina, they came here to see you.. they are making an effort and the morning kiss remark, I know what you are doing and I can tell it will just backfire. They most likely wouldn't have cared had I kissed you in there. They heard me yell out to you before, didn't they?

Tina: yes, they did

Bette: did you get a bite from them about it? Did they make a big deal?

Tina: No but it's not the point, I am pissed off with them still Bette and right now I am starting to get pissed off at you. Bette.. why are you trying to damn hard to please them? They treated you like shit. They called you every bad name imaginable and you are sitting here today sticking up for them

Bette: Tee (taking Tina's hands in her own) you have both your parents still, I don't. I want you to enjoy the time you have with them, you have been given a second chance, they have been given a chance to be a part of yours and Angie's life, I may not be welcome, but I will be here. All the time. Let me as you this.. have you forgive me?

Tina: (smiles) you know I have

Bette: well what I did was worse. I broke your heart a million times over, they did it once, they may have turned their backs on you but they are here now, trying to rebuild, kind of like we are re-building And I think we are doing all right, yeah?

Tina: I hate it when you are right (kisses Bette)

Bette: come on, let's go back out there, then maybe all go for breakfast instead of dinner, seeing that they are here now.

Tina: (smiles) okay baby

**Chapter Eighteen-**

Bette and Tina walked back into the living room where Brooke was sitting

Bette: how are you feeling today?

Brooke: sore, tired, feel like I am about to explode

Tina and Bette laugh

Tina: well once she is born, you will realise that the discomfit and pain is worth it because when you see her for the first time... (Bette jumps in)

Bette: it's like nothing you have ever experienced..

Tina: (smiling) well I am going to have a shower, are you coming to breakfast with us Brooke?

Brook: nah, I think I might go back to Kit's and have a sleep, Tim is out shopping for more baby toys, like we need them (laughs)

Bette: ash he's just excited, I brought so many things when Tina came back home, Angie didn't even like half of them; you could probably take some of her old toys and book and clothes, if you want. Angie won't need them anymore and I think she would love to give them to her baby cousin (looking at Tina, giving her approval)

Brooke: only if you are sure, I will ask Angie anyway, how cute is she calling mom and dad her grandie's anyway, where does she come up with this?

Tina: (chuckles) really don't know, maybe one of her pre-school friends called their grandparents that. Okay.. (looking at Bette) you coming?

Bette: (giving Tina a knowing look) um no, we have visitors... we are not..

Tina: (cutting Bette off) god Bette, I didn't mean that, like I would have sex with you while my parents are here

Brooke: (smiles) wouldn't be the first time you did it with them in the house

Tina: shut up and if I recall I was waisted and he brought me home from a party and we slept

Brooke: oh yeah right...

Bette: I think I need to hear this story...

Tina: no you don't. you hated me talking about sleeping with men before you so I doubt you want to hear this. I am going to the shower now, I will be done in 10 okay? Then you can get ready?

Bette: okay baby (giving Tina a kiss and Tina walks out)

Brooke: So how is she really? Is she pissed at me and just doesn't want to tell me?

Bette: (sighs) I don't think she is pissed off at you, more your parents, I tried to talk to her, she told me that she would try, I guess it's just hard for her to trust them.

Bette was soon quite as Angelica came back into the room with Fiona and Jim, Angelica was beaming with joy.

Fiona: Bette, that is a beautiful chime thing hanging above Angelica's bed, she told us that you got her that when she was a baby.

Bette: yeah, I had it made especially for her. It is beautiful, I wanted to give her something that she could ways keep and maybe pass down to her children

Jim: (looking around) where's Tenny?

Brook: oh, she went to the shower, she will be back soon, then you guys can go out for lunch, Mom?

Fiona: yes?

Brooke: Can you bring me some of those double choc ship cookies that Kit makes, they are wonderful and I seem to have a major craving for them.

Fiona: offcourse, Bette?

Bette: yes?

Fiona: May I please have a word with you..outside maybe?

Bette: (looking nervous) okay, sure, would you like a coffee?

Fiona: I would love one thanks. I will meet you out there

Brooke looks at her father, Jim nods at Brooke, letting her know it is okay

Bette brought out 2 coffee's and sat down across from Fiona

Bette: so I am assuming this is important? I have already spoken to Tina and she is willing to try but she is having a little trouble letting go

Fiona: That's all well and good Bette but that's not why I wanted to talk to you... I.. I wanted to ask you something, I know you have already told us how you feel about Tina but to fully understand, I need to know how you met, I also want to know about you. I feel at a loss with Tina and to accept my daughter for who she is, I need to go to the one person who knows her the best. I want to know about you Bette... we are family and I can accept that. I heard what you said to Tina before in the kitchen, I went to get a glass of Milk for Angelica, while she was showing us her room and I wanted to thank you.

Bette: Thank you for saying that. I believe in everything I said before Fiona. Firstly we will start with the easy question, how we met, well you of course know Eric? (Fiona nods) well I was having this art opening at my old gallery. So anyway Tina came along with Eric, who as soon as he introduced us, there was this.. electricity. I didn't (laughs) I didn't want to make an arse of myself but I was so nervous and I never used to. She was... is still the most beautiful woman in the world. My heart was given away to her on that day. So Eric went and spoke to an artist I had added to my collection, Tina stayed, I don't know if it was because she knew then that she felt what I did but she wanted to be talking to me. I am not the same Bette Porter I was then. I had never been in a relationship longer than 2 months, but Tina changed that for me.

Fiona: It's amazing my daughter did all that in one night

Bette: she did.. so I had an artist dinner that night after the opening and I asked her and Eric to come, it may have been for my own selfishness to want to be around her but I didn't care. I also didn't care that she was with Eric because I knew, I knew that she had to feel what I felt. So I walk into the room, full of people and all I see is Tina, standing in front of my favourite painting, I walk over to her, I ask her if she was going to sit and I noticed that her earring had fallen out, into her hair, I untangled it and handed it to her, we touched hands and there was that electricity again. This time it was more a pull with fireworks.

Fiona: (in amazement) I...I didn't realise that kind of thing really did happen

Bette: neither did I until that night. Later I knew that fate had brought us together, her earring had fallen out again, well at least that's what she keeps telling me, I pick it up and I didn't have her number, so I couldn't call her but she had called me the next day, she came by later that night to get it and she was....intoxicating... so I took a leap of faith.. I kissed her and I think from that moment she was mine. I swear though Fiona, I didn't think she would choose me over her family, there shouldn't have even been a choice....

Fiona: I know and for that I am sorry, I was just so scared that she was different and I think I was more concerned about what other people would think of our family. I come to realise that Jim and I shouldn't have made her choose

Bette: She never stopped caring about you or Jim. On your birthdays every year she would wake up and light a candle and watch it go out. She would stay home until that candle went out. Only I knew about this. She didn't let on that she missed you. She is so strong and for that I love her even more. No other woman has ever been good enough for me. When we were separated for so long, I was in a relationship with another woman, I thought I loved this woman but it was nothing like what I have with Tina, she and Angie are my world.

Fiona: Thank you (Fiona whispers) thank you so much.. (Fiona stands and hold her arms out for Bette to enter into a hug, Bette moves in and hugs Fiona and they sit back down) So about you? I know you are an ex gallery owner, you love your family more than anything..what else?

Bette: (laughs) about me...hhhmm... um after I closed my gallery down, I started work at the California Arts Centre, I accepted this because they offered me a lot of money and after talking with Tina, I accepted.. I worked there for 4 years until they fired me, at my father funeral, by the way

Fiona: ohh that's no very nice

Bette: you know, looking back it was for the best. Tina and I had more problems when I started working there, I was at work more than at home with my partner, which is where I should have been. So, after Angie was born and Tina went back to work, I found myself lost. I then got offered a job at CU and I had always thought about teaching art but to become the dean.. wow, even I was shocked. So that's about it. I spend the weekends with my girls and that about it.

Bette out the corner of her eye, saw Tina standing there with tears running down her face, Bette got up and rushed over

Bette: Baby? Babe? What's the matter? (wiping the tears away with her thumb)

Tina: (looking deep into Bette's eyes, she knew what she wanted) I... I love you...I want to marry you

Bette: I love you too and we are getting married, remember?

Tina: No... I want to marry you now... today, I want us to just do it here. And I know you probably think I am backing out of the full wedding thing but what else do we need, we have the rings, our family, our friends, our daughter.. ..

Bette: (chuckles) this is fucking crazy...

Tina: I know...but hearing you talk about me and Angie and us.. I.. I want this more than anything..

Bette: yes (kisses Tina) marry me here today Tina Kennard

Tina pulls Bette in for kiss..not just any kiss, one filled with love, passion, hope and a future.  
Fiona watched on with tears running down her face...

**Chapter Nineteen-**

After Tina and Bette broke from their intimate moment, Tina realised her mother was still there. Tina turned and walked towards her mother, she let out a small sigh. Tina was very careful when it came to her mother. She didn't want to give Fiona to much but Tina was willing to make an effort

Tina: Mom.. I have to say something. I hope that you can hear what I have to say… (Fiona nods) okay You made a big step today, coming and talking to Bette. I still don't understand why after all this time but I am willing to forgive you. I am willing to let go of my hurt and hatred to words you. I am not saying I hate you but what you did. Also if you ever so much as say one bad comment towards my wife, you will never see Angie or I again. Is that understood? (Fiona Nods again this time smiling) I have learnt to forgive in my life Mom. I forgive Daddy and you for making me choose and I forgive you for not seeing me for 12 years. I love you, Daddy and Brooke so much and all I want right now is for you guys to witness the love I have for Bette, so what do you say Mom.. will you and Daddy stay for our wedding?

Fiona: (unable to contain her tears) come here (holds out her arms and Tina moves in and hugs her, both woman are now crying) I would love to sweetie.. I love you

Tina: Love you too Mom (looking around at Bette) we have a bit to do now, don't we

Fiona: Please, let me do something…anything…

Bette: you really don't have too

Fiona: No.. I want to Bette, I need to do something. Please give me anything…

Tina: Rings? (Question directed at Bette, she nods) You could go pick up the rings if you want to do something. I will write down the directions, all you need to tell them is that we are picking them up a little earlier because we changed our minds, they are paid in full for so should get them there and then.

Fiona: I will take your father with you

Bette: (walking over to Tina and Fiona, taking Tina's hand) first things first, we need to tell a few people, what is a wedding with no daughter, family and friends?

Tina: I think we should tell Angie first.. God she is going to be so excited. Then you and I have to get a lot done.

Bette, Tina and Fiona walk into the house and Angie is playing with her blocks on the floor. Brooke and Jim are talking about the baby.

Tina: Angie? Can Momma B and I talk to you for a minute?

Angelica: (stand up straight away) I didn't do it.. twas Aunt Alice… she did it. (Looks up at her mothers with puppy dog eyes) I love you

Bette: aww Boo, you have done nothing wrong but when you do and you blame it on your Aunt Alice, you and I will have to have a serious talk.

Tina: come with us baby

Bette, Tina and Angie leave the room

Brooke: what is going on mom?

Fiona: (smiling) what? I don't know what you are talking about

Jim: you were a lousy liar when I met you and you even worse now. Tell us

Fiona: Okay fine… Tina and Bette… they have decided to get married today and we are invited (grinning)

Brooke: Are you serious? Wow, how did this happen?

Fiona went on tell them what had happened earlier and at this time Bette and Tina had sat Angelica on the bed

Tina: sweetie, your Momma B and I are not getting married next weekend in Canada

Angelica: (looking sad and confused) why Mommy.. was I bad?

Bette: Oh Boo, it's not what you think and no sweetie, you defiantly were not bad.

Angelica: I bad and not Mommies not marry (starts to cry as Tina picks her up of the bed and sits her on her knee)

Tina: baby… how could you ever think such a thing. You being naughty would never mean that your Momma B and I will not love each other.

Angelica: then.. then why?

Bette: hmm Tee, I think she wants to know why?

Tina: (kissing Angie on the head) because baby… your Momma B and I want to marry today, in our backyard, would you like that?

Angelica: (starts smiling, not just any smile, a huge one) really? (looking at her mother as they nod) YAY!

Bette: so you and I are going to go to Aunt Kit's soon okay and start to get ready?

Tina: Well we should call the Minster, seeing that it is Sunday, she may not do it tonight.

Bette: Come on Tee, she is doing a ceremony between 2 women and she is a lesbian herself. She is not the most conventional Minster.

Both Bette and Tina begin to laugh

Tina: well I got to call her anyway, maybe when you are in the shower. God I can't believe I am marrying you today (kisses Bette)

Bette: well believe it baby, it's happening

Angelica was now skipping around the house singing

Angelica: Mommies sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love, second comes Angie, then come a marriage..yay yay!

Bette and Tina laugh at Angie and walk out to find an empty house

Bette: Babe…here (picks up a note) 'Hey brides to be, we all went out to pick up the rings, enjoy your family time together, remember the honeymoon doesn't start until tomorrow, love Brooke'

Tina: does she really think we are going to do anything with Angie in the house?

Bette: (mumbles) wouldn't be the first time

Tina: Oh smartarse this morning, okay we need to move things along, you shower, I'll call the minister and Angie..shit..where is she?

Bette: (looking around) I don't know, she was singing a minute ago

Their panic set in, they searched the whole house

Tina: where the fuck is she baby? (tears form in her eyes)

Bette: Boo..this is no time for hide and seek, we are worried now (yells out) ANGIE?

Tina: ANGELICA-ELIZIBETH KENNARD-PORTER, GET YOUR LITTLE ARSE OUT HERE NOW! (screams)

Bette walked over to Tina, rubbing her back, comforting her

Bette: (something clicked) Shane…

Tina: what?

Bette: Come with me…

Bette takes Tina's hand and they walk next door and they hear a little voice

Angelica: come on Aunt Shane hurry up

Shane: I'm coming..I'm coming!

Tina stand there with her arms crossed and Angie turns around and gives Tina and Bette the busted eyes

Tina: you…home…now!

Bette: you are in so much trouble young lady

Shane: (coming out from the bedroom) hey.. (looking at Bette and Tina's faces) what's wrong?

Tina: (looking at Angelica) ohh didn't tell Aunt Shane you didn't ask to come over..

Angelica: I sorry, I wanted to give you surprise for wedding, so I gotted Aunt Shane to pick me some flowers

Tina: I hate when you use those eyes on me.. stop looking at me.. (begins to laugh) Shane, I guess you know?

Shane: Yeah, little one told me. This is so great guys (gives Bette and Tina a kiss each) so when are you guys doing this?

Bette: depends on when I have my heart attack (looking into the angelic eyes of her 5 year old) you are so busted… but thank you for thinking of us (picks her up and kisses her head)

Angelica: Love Mommies

Tina: we love you too, Shane?

Shane: yeah?

Tina: Call the other members of our Family and tell them to come over for dinner tonight. I will come over with the time after I talk to the minister okay?

Shane: sure, not a problem. Kit too?

Bette: no, Angie and I are going there when I get ready

Shane: Okay, see you later guys and little one?

Angelica: yeah?

Shane: you have your family (smiles)

Angelica: I know (grinning)

^^^

Bette got into the shower and Angelica was made to clean her room, Tina went to the phone and called Shirley

**Ring Ring**

Shirley: Hello?

Tina: Shirley.. It's Tina Kennard. Are you busy?

Shirley: Off course not.. no cold feet

Tina: (chuckles) no.. no… never when it comes to Bette, um the reason I am calling is because, well are you busy tonight? Or are you able to perform weddings on Sundays?

Shirley: Um no not busy and yes we can but I don't understand

Tina: Bette and I want to do this today, we don't care about it being legal and all that, we need to do this today, I can't wait and plus my sister is here and she is 8 months pregnant so she can't come to the wedding if it is Canada.

Shirley: Let's do it.. what time?

Tina: well I have asked our friend to get everyone here tonight, how does 7pm sound?

Shirley: Perfect, have you and Bette done your vows?

Tina: I have, not sure about Bette, I think. Thank you so much for this.

Shirley: No problem, I will be at your home around 6.

Tina: That's great, I will be home, Bette is going to be at her sisters with our daughter, see you then

Shirley: Bye

Tina then went and checked on Angelica, went and told Bette that she had called Shirley and they were going to start at 7. Bette was packing a bag, filled with her makeup and stuff

Tina: okay so I have called the florist, the food is sorted, I have Alice's bridesmaids dress, do you have Shane's suit?

Bette: yeah going to drop it off on my way over to Kit's. (Bette pulls Tina onto the bed)

Tina: whoa! Your strong…

Bette: Yes I am… (kissing Tina with passion and love, knowing that they were not going to see each other for hours, Bette wanted to make the most of it, she moved her way down to Tina's stomach where she stops and kisses it and then rubs) I can't wait until we have another baby Tina, I can't wait to be here though the whole thing, talking to it again, everything. (starts to unbutton Tina's pants as Tina moves her hands to Bette's pants, Bette stops her) No… it's all you today baby (Tina moan's as Bette pulls Tina's pants off)

Tina: Door. Door baby

Bette: huh?

Tina: shut the god damn door

Bette: (laughs) oh

Bette shut the door and comes back to Tina, Bette places her hands on Tina's thighs and kisses and licks each one when…

Angelica: Mommies, why door shut?

Tina: Fuck…. God damn it!

Bette laughs at Tina's frustration

Bette: Coming Boo (Bette moves up and kisses Tina on the lips) at least you got a taste of what is to come sweetheart (smiles)

Tina: fuck the taste, I so need you now, I am aching for you all over

Bette: I will release you tonight, I swear to you (Bette walks over and opens the door)

^^^

Bette was just about to leave, giving Tina a kiss, it felt like they were going to be away from each other overnight, Tina then gave Angelica her dress to hold onto, she then told Bette that her parents and sister should be back soon and to have fun getting ready.  
Bette left soon after.

Fiona, Jim and Brooke arrived back at Bette and Tina's around lunch time and Tina filled them in with what was happening later on, they agreed that they would be back by 6.30 and just before they were about to leave, Tina made a request

Tina: Daddy?

Jim: yes Tenny? What is it?

Tina: will.. will you walk me down the aisle today?

Jim: Offcourse sweetheart, nothing would make me happier (giving Tina a kiss) we will see you tonight 

Bette and Angelica were getting ready at Kits, Bette had left the dress there, because she knew Tina had a wondering mind, Bette was doing her final touches of make-up when Angelica walked in and turned around.

Bette: (tears forming in her eyes) oh baby girl.. (picked Angelica up) you look wonderful, just as good at your Momma T.. wow, she is going to cry when she sees you tonight

Angelica: I don't want Momma to cry

Bette: Happy tears baby, come on let's get your hair done then you know what we need to do.

Angelica: (grinning) get momma's married!

Bette: yes

After Bette, Kit and Angelica were ready they were about to leave in Kit's car when there was a knock at the door

Kit: it's probably Brooke, I told her not to knock.

It was Brooke

Brooke: Ladies, I am here to escort you to your ride

Bette: what ride? We are going in Kit's car (looking confused)

Brooke: No, this is my parent's way of saying sorry, if you will please come with me.

Brooke lead them out the front where Tim was stand with a White Limo door open

Tim: Ladies.. if you will please, you all have a wedding to attend and we don't want one of the brides late now.

Bette: Brooke, this is…

Brooke: Bette, my parents may have been rude and nasty to you in the past, but they are trying. Please don't say anything, just enjoy your wedding and make my sister and niece happy

Bette: I hope I can

**Chapter Twenty-**

On the way over to the Kennard-Porter house Kit, Angelica and Bette were in the back seat and Bette let out a sigh

Kit: you okay baby sis?

Bette: (smiling) yeah, just nervous

Kit: why? You know Tina will be there, have loved each other for almost 13 years.

Angelica: Momma B can we get a car like this?

Bette: sweetie, this is a limo, it's main purpose is for weddings and other celebrations

Angelica: I have one for my 6 birthday?

^^^

Tina was putting on the finishing touch ups. She hated that she was getting ready herself, she called Shane to come over.

**Knock knock**

Tina: oh Shane thank god, I am having a nightmare with my…(stopped because Shane was steering at her in awe) what are you steering at Shane?

Shane: you look absolutely stunning, Bette is going to have a heart attack

Tina: trust me, I have given her a few of them over the years, she sees me naked I highly doubt this will be above that

Shane: okay fine, whatever you say, but I still think she will have one, now what do you want done?

Tina: something quick and easy, I have 20 minutes before Bette gets here and 30 until everyone else shows.

Shane: consider it done, sit…

The Limo pulled up outside the Kennard-Porter household, Kit got out with Angelica to go tell Tina that she was going to wait around the corner in the limo in case anyone would get suspicious.

Angelica: Momma B come home too? (looking back inside the limo at Bette)

Bette: soon sweetie, we don't want everyone knowing that your Momma T and I are getting married before they should so remember say nothing.

Angelica: Okay (she follows Kit inside) watch this Aunt Kit, this is how Momma B says hi to Momma T when she gets home

Kit: (chuckles) okay

Angelica: baby ..you home, if you are you have 7 seconds to come plants your lips on mine (laughs)

Next thing Tina came out wearing her hair up and in a white sleeveless wedding dress, with diamonds around the rims

Tina: ohh baby (walking towards Angelica) I've missed you so much today sweetie and look at you… you do look like a princess in that dress, did Aunt Kit do your hair?

Angelica: yes and Momma B helped me put on my dress… she is in the ….. (thinking)

Kit: Limo, she wanted to be all traditional and not see you and when people started showing up, they may start to wonder

Tina: that's my baby… (smiles) god Kit, are we really finally doing this? After all the shit

Angelica: MOMMA! Swearword

Tina: sorry sweetie, after all the s.h.i.t (spells it out) we have been though, are we finally going to re-comment and live happily ever after?

Kit: yes (smiles) you and Bette belong together, you always have, you always will, did I ever tell you about when she first told me about you?

Tina: No but please do tell… 

**Bette and Tina- together 7 months to the day**

Bette and Kit had never been close, Kit was too far in the alcohol and drugs, Bette had grown up not knowing her big sister. Today was the 60 day visitor day, Kit had asked to see Bette, she was a little concerned but then again, Kit was trying this time or so she thought.

Bette: (arriving at the front desk) Hi, I'm Bette Porter, I am here to see my sister Kit Porter, do you know where I might find her?

Receptionist: Yes off course, in her room up those stairs and to your left, room 67, just knock, she should be in there meditating. (smiles) she loves to meditate.

Bette: thank you so much

Bette arrived at Kit's room and knocked, she opened and was greeted with a giant hug

Kit: Oh baby sis, I've missed you so much

Bette: your looking good, they treating you well in here? Daddy said it is the best rehabilitation centre in California.

Kit: yeah and he would know, wouldn't he (Bette shot Kit a look) come, come sit down, tell me what has been going on with you? I know something or someone has because you have this… thing about you

Bette: I have a thing?

Kit: you know a sparkle in your eyes. Who is she?

Bette: god we spend hardly any time together and yet you know me so well

Kit: my gift… so am I right?

Bette: yes, your right (smiles) she… she's something else Kit

Kit: not just a woman to sleep with?

Bette: god no… she is absolutely stunning, funny, smart, she has an attention to make everything around her beautiful. It's crazy, I never thought this love was possible. It scares me to know her so well and she the same.

Kit: Love? You love her? How long have you two been together?

Bette: 7 months today, no Kit, I mean yes I love her but I am so much more than that. I am without a doubt totally and completely head of heels in-love with her

Kit: (smiles) that's wonderful. So tell me about this woman?

Bette: her name is Tina, she works at Alfa-Ville as a movie producer, she loves art, which is just a plus, she was straight and had a boyfriend until me so this is all still new to her but I have been so patient and understanding and my god kit the sex.. the sex is so much better when you love the woman, I thought I had been taken to unseen heights before but with Tina, it's different, we reach each other's souls.

Kit: sounds like you have caught the disease?

Bette: I think so, she is meeting Daddy in Saturday. I haven't told him about her

Kit: well we all know our fathers view on you being a lesbian, don't we, but we all don't know how he can be. You just better be careful, warn Tina that she may need to win him over because he is not going to be as happy

as I am about you and Tina. 

**Present day: 15 minutes until the wedding**

Tina: I do take her to unseen heights (gloats)

Kit: Oh come on I really don't need to hear that, but if it makes you happy.

Angelica: Momma can I play outside?

Tina: No sweetie, we don't want you getting all dirty

Just then Alice knocks and lets herself in

Alice: okay this better be a fucking good, I was in the middle of doing a show when Shane told me I needed to be here a.s.a.p to try something on, why couldn't it wait?

Tina: (smiling proudly) Angie? Why don't you sing Aunt Alice the song you sang this morning?

Angelica: really? but Momma B said it was getting on her last nerve.. (Tina nods) Momma B and Momma T sitting in the tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G first come the love, second come Angie then comes a wedding today.. like it Aunt Alice?

Alice: To…today? Well I'd be fucked… (Angelica pulls on Alice's top) what junior?

Angelica: you swear.. you put money in the jar (looking over at Tina) right Momma?

Tina: Right sweetie (looking at Alice) you heard your earth daughter, go put money in the jar then you need to come with me and put on your dress.

Alice: oh your too much junior.. where is Bette?

Kit: in the Limo around the corner, I am about to go get her, I see the guests are starting to arrive, so Bette needs to go out the back.

Tina: tell her that I love her and that I will see her soon (smiles) oh shit that's Shirley the minister, tell her to set up, the chair and everything is done out there, all I need to do now is get Alice into her dress, Shane is in the guest room changing, so she needs to meet Bette outside. Okay…good.. let's go (pulls Alice by the arm)

^^^

The guests included Tina's family then hers and Bette's other family, Alex from Tina's work. Eric and Kathy and Phyllis and Joyce. They were all told to wait inside by Kit, who had gone out to get Bette. Bette wanted to make sure everything went to plan, she walked into the house wearing the halter neck white dress, similar to Tina, everyone was in awe.

Helena: what is going on here Bette?

Bette: well, as some of you know Tina and I had planned on doing this in 5 days but something this morning felt right plus Tina's sister and husband over there are expecting their first daughter in a month or so. Tina at first didn't want a big wedding, that was me, but the timing was right and if you all don't mind, we would like to do this today, re-commit I mean. We have everything ready outside, the minister is there and Angelica will show you all to your seats

Jenny: (looking at Shane) did you know about this?

Shane: Yeah, Angie came over after you left this morning and spilt the beans

Angelica: otay everyone, if you follow me, I show you to seats 

After everyone was seated, Bette was standing up the front, looking around, Shane was next to her

Shane: it's not too late to back out you know, there is a strip joint down the road, we could be there in 5 minutes flat (laughs)

Bette: bitch (chuckles)

^^^

The music begins and everyone stands, Tina and her father walked half way down the aisle, Bette meet her at the other half, smiling at each other, Tina was fighting back the tears, trying not to ruin her make-up

As Bette and Tina arrived back up the front, Angelica held up the rings, everyone gave a little chuckle, she looked around, wondering why

Tina: baby, not yet okay, I will tell you

Angelica: Otay, but hurry, I want you married now. .please

Bette: we are going as fast as we can, alright, now be quite (she whispers then nods at the minister)

Minister: Okay (whispers) We are joined here today for one reason and that reason is simple, clear, I have spent a few hours in Bette and Tina's presence, I see the love they share for each other and their daughter Angelica has surpass what many of you have had in your life time. Being here today to witness such a strong bond between two woman is a gift. (Looking down at Angelica) okay sweetie, give your Momma B her ring

Angelica handed Bette the ring but it was the ring for Tina to give to her

Bette: no boo, I need the ring that I am going to Momma T (Angelica sighed and passed Bette the right ring)

Minister: Bette and Tina will now be voicing their vows to one another, Bette you may start

Bette: (Taking a big sigh and steering into the hazel eyes she knows so well) Tina…Tee… 13 years ago, I was just a gallery owner, I may have had my wealth but there was something missing, it was love, I didn't think I needed it, I thought were I was going, was fine for me, but the day you walked though my gallery doors was the day you walked in and stole my heart, no other fills my up like you, you are the air, the earth, you are even in me. (Alice, who is standing beside Tina chuckles and Bette shoots her a look) Dirty mind… (smiles) You know that there has been no other for me, we may have lost our way but the love we share brought us back to one another. You are the mother of our baby, our precious gift that we took so long to create. I look into her beautiful hazel eyes and I see you. You are my everything Tina. You and Angie are what makes me get up in the morning. I love you with all of my heart and soul and I promise that we will live in each other's happiness until death does us part.

Tina is still fighting back the tears, holding onto Bette's hand, she mouths 'I love you too'

Minister: Angelica, the other ring please (Angelica nods and smiles, she passes up the ring to Tina who gives her a small kiss on her head)

Tina: wow, it's it hard to say what I want to say after that. Elizabeth Maxine Porter, your name is much more than just a name. You name had lived in my heart for 13 years, your name is what I ache. I walked into your gallery all those years ago, holding the hand of another, thinking the world was beautiful, but then when introduced to you, I knew that my world never be the same. If I had not walked into the gallery, where would I be today? I ask myself. Where would I be, had I not meet the beautiful creation, but then I don't need to wonder, because we were brought together to create something even greater. My love for you has never changed, you are in my soul, my veins, I can't keep away, been after all these years you still give me the porter smile that makes me go weak at the knees and crave just for one kiss, even one smile. I would die a happy woman, just to see you smile. I may have given birth to our daughter, but you baby, you are what I see in her, when you and I were not together, I would have the next best thing. It wasn't the same, but it was close. I love you with all of my heart and soul and I promise that we will live in each other's happiness until death does us part.

Minister: what you have just heard is the re-committing vows to each other, (looking at Bette) Bette do you promise to love Tina, to care for her when she is sick, to comfit her when she is down, never be unfaithful and love her for all that you are?

Bette: (steering right into Tina's eyes) yes, I do, for all that I am (smiles)

Minister: (looking at Tina) Tina, do you promise to love Tina, to care for her when she is sick, to comfit her when she is down, never be unfaithful and love her for all that you are?

Tina: Yes, I do, for all that I am and more (smiles)

In the eyes of all of you today, Bette and Tina have recommitted to each other, they have also promised in the eyes of their daughter. (Looking back at Bette and Tina) you may kiss your bride (smiles)

Bette grabbed Tina pulling her in close, kissing her, not a rushed kiss, this one was tender, loving the kind of kiss that made Tina weak at the knees

Angelica: (pulling on Bette's dress) family now?

Bette picks Angelica up, giving her a kiss

Bette: oh sweetie, we have always been a family, now it is just forever (smiles)

**Chapter Twenty One-**

**14 months later**

After getting married, Bette and Tina went with their plans and had their honeymoon in Hawaii, it was 13 days and 14 nights, they devoured each other in that time. Bette and Tina went dancing, went out for dinner, they had called home every night to say goodnight to Angelica who was telling them about her day then the phone call finishing in love youse. After arriving back they had made plans to meet up with Marcus Allenwood, he was more than happy to give them his help. They showed him a picture of Angie and Tina could swear he had tears in his eyes, he told them that if they wanted to use any more of his sperm after this one, that they didn't need to ask. Bette and Tina left the lunch smiling, Tina was inseminated about a week later, knowing that it may not take the first time and with everything that happened before, they didn't want to tell anyone. Tina took a test a month later, they were pregnant, Bette was overjoyed. She couldn't contain her happiness, Angelica on the other hand was a different story, she didn't want a brother or sister, Bette and Tina tried to reassure her that they would love her any less, but she wasn't coming around. Bette filled her days with working, taking Angie to school and coming home to her wife. Tina was now about to give birth, the doctor had told her any day now and was unable to do much at all, her hormones were all over the place, Bette didn't know if she was horny, pissed off, sad.

It was 8am in the morning, Tina had just finish packing Angelica's lunch

Angelica: I don't want that, I want this (getting a muffin out of the fridge.

Tina: well you are having a sandwich, whether you like it or not… BETTE!

Bette: (walks in giving her best smile, knowing Tina was not in a good mood) morning baby and my other baby and my little girl

Tina: God damn it Bette, your perfume is making me sick

Bette: never had a problem with it before (moving closer and giving her a kiss)

Tina: well before I wasn't about to give birth, just.. just don't kiss me

Bette: okay then, (looking at Angelica) can I give you a kiss?

Angelica: I like the way you smell Momma (Bette gives her a kiss)

Bette: now remember; call me if you feel anything alright? I have the bag in my car, I will be home at 2 today, I told Phyllis that I needed to be coming home early because you are about have our baby. You know I really don't need to go in, I can stay here.. I would rather be here in case

Tina: no you need to go to work, I will be fine, just be home around 2, I'll be fine…. Okay baby, here is your lunch, be good and see you tonight..

Angelica: bye Momma T (gives her a kiss)

Tina: are you going to say goodbye to your little sister?

Angelica: bye baby (said it in a nasty tone as Tina just looks at Bette and shakes her head)

Bette: Okay lets go (walks up to Tina and plants a kiss on her lips) Bye baby, love you (then bends down and kisses Tina's stomach) oh and I love you too baby.. be good for your Momma T

Tina: if she doesn't kick she uses my blather as a play toy.

Bette: (chuckles) see you at two my love

^^^

It was 12.20pm Bette had been in meeting all morning and had a class at 1pm, she was going to cut her class short you get home to Tina, she was sitting writing some reports on her laptop when the phone rang, she looked at the caller id and it brought a smile to her face

Bette: hey baby, miss me?

Tina: (heavy breathing) baby? You.. you need to come… aaahhh fuck… home

Bette: baby? What's the matter? Are you okay? Is she okay?

Tina: she is coming Bette, please….fuck… please hurry

Bette: oh fuck… shit… okay I will be there in 15 minutes, try not to push baby

Tina: you fucking try not to push… get home NOW.

Bette: calm down, remember what Dr. Wilson said about stress.. put the music on baby, the one we talked about okay

Tina: Okay (sighs) the contraction is over… get off the phone and get home

Hangs up

Bette: my god… We going to have a baby… okay call kit on the way to pick up Angie

^^^

Bette was in the car dialling Kit's number, she was on the hands-free

Kit: The Planet, Kit Porter

Bette: Kit? It's me, listen I need to please pick Angie up from school today, then bring her to the hospital

Kit: what? Why? What's going on? Is Tina and the baby okay?

Bette: (smiling) she is in labour, I am on my way home now to get her. I will call you soon (next thing Bette heard sirens going off behind her) you've got to be fucking kidding me, Kit, it's the police, I got to go (hangs up and pulls over)

The officer walked up to Bette who was sitting in the car tapping her fingers on the wheel

Office: afternoon madam, do you realise you were speeding?

Bette: I am really sorry but my wife is in labour at home and I need to get there and take her to the hospital

Office: yeah like I haven't heard that before

Bette: I really don't care what you have or haven't heard before, call our doctor, she works at the secret heart hospital, ask for Dr Wilson, she will tell you. My wife nearly lost our first, this is a high risk pregnancy. I really need to go

Just then Bette's phone rang again she looked and saw it was the home number

Bette: I'm sorry officer, she is calling….(picks it up) baby? You okay?

Tina: Bette… I am so scared right now, where are you? I am trying here but AAWWW shit…

Bette: I got pulled over, this officer won't let me go

Tina: god damn it, put him on the phone for fuck…sake

Bette: (handing the phone to the officer) it's for you (smiles)

Officer: hello?

Tina: sir, do you have children?

Officer: yes, four

Tina: and when your wife told you to come home when she was in labour did you go home because I swear to god, I may be in labour but if you hold my wife up any longer I will fucking rip your throat out and aaawww ssshhhhiiiiittt!

Officer: (holding his hand over the phone) what is your wife's name?

Bette: Tina

Officer: Tina? Listen to me for a minute, get some towels and hot water, we will be there soon (smiles and hands the phone back over to Bette) follow me, I will get you there faster

Bette: okay, great thanks.. baby? You still there? How far apart are the contractions?

Tina: 5 minutes apart… god it hurts so much Bette, next time…. You are having our baby

Bette: (chuckles) baby, go to were you feel safe, think of me being there, holding you, talking you though this, I am not hanging up this phone until we arrive okay? I am right there, kissing your head, holding your hands, helping you push, Tina.. baby, you are the strongest person I know, you can do this.

^^^

A very short time later, Bette arrived home, the officer came running in as well, Tina was on the couch, with her legs open, breathing fast and in tears

Bette ran over to her and kissed her and hugged her

Bette: it's okay now sweetie, we have to get you to the hospital now

Officer: I think it may be too late, you're going to become parents very soon, Tina won't make it to the hospital

Bette: fuck fuck shit shit

Tina: shut the fuck up baby, you did this to me, you happy I am in pain? You like seeing me in pain? Because you must, this is the 2nd time and you have had no times….(Bette is looking very scared, she didn't know how to answer her wife, she looked at the officer who was now on his knee's looking at the situation)

Officer: don't worry Bette, my wife said the same to me

Bette: do.. do you know what you are doing down there?

Officer: trust me, I know, now Tina I need you to push on 3 okay? You are doing great

Bette: (taking one of Tina's hands and the other hand was wetting her head with ice that Tina had gotten earlier) I am so proud of you baby, I love you so much, I love you more that you are giving me a second child (the officer nods) okay now we need to push baby 1…2…3… (Tina pushes)

Tina: aaaawwwwwww is it over yet? Baby? Is it over?

Bette: not yet, just a few more okay?

After another 5 pushes Bette hears a crying, she looks down at the officer to see him holding their daughter, she had tears in her eyes, the officer handed the baby girl to Bette who placed her in Tina's arms but staying close, Bette and Tina shared a kiss, Tina was exulted

Tina: hi sweetie… welcome to the world… we are your mommies (starts to tear up)

Bette: (turns to the officer) thank you so much, what do we call the man that helped out daughter come into the world?

Officer: my name is Simon Hunter, it was my pleasure, really.

Tina: thank you Simon, you have no idea

Simon: I think I do, as I said, I have four, my wife did an amazing job with 3 and the fourth is where I learned all this, she also like you went into early labour, anyway I should get going… call our unit and ask for me if you need anything, like a babysitter perhaps?

Bette: (chuckles) well you baby-sit her, we have another one at school, it's kind of a two-for-one deal

Simon: I'll take it. Good luck and Congratulations on your daughter, she is beautiful.

Tina: why wouldn't she be? (smiles)

Simon left and Bette and Tina were two proud parents, Tina was beginning to fall asleep

Tina: baby? You choose the name… I chose Angie's… it's your turn

Bette: (smiled, looking from Tina to their baby daughter) I quite like the name Hunter… Hunter Jane, I mean if you don't like it…

Tina: No.. I love it, I think Simon would like it too.

Bette: well after you I'm assuming yelled at him, he was quite eager to help me get home. (looking at Tina falling sleep) you sleep baby, you did great today (smiles)

Tina: I love our family, I want to stay awake, just so I can look at her but I am so tired

Bette: I promise I will wake you soon, I want to call Dr Wilson and see what she wants us to do, I still want you to go to the hospital, just to be sure (kisses Tina on the head, as she watches the mother of her children fall asleep).

Bette thought that she'd better the family to let them know, firstly she called Fiona and Tim, then called Fiona and Jim who told Bette that they would be here in a couple of days then she called Alice

Alice: Hello?

Bette: Al, hey, just thought I'd call to….

Alice: hang on, the TV is on too loud.. (comes back) sorry

Bette: (sighs) as I was saying, just wanted to tell you that Tina gave birth about an hour ago, Hunter Jane

Alice: oh my god.. Everything went okay I mean

Bette: well she was delivered at home; I am guessing she didn't want to wait. (chuckles) Tina is sleeping, I am about to call the doctor to see if I should bring her in, I want to make sure everything went okay internally. Listen I have to go, I have to call Kit to let her know and to see if she can pick Angie up from school still

Alice: Oh okay, well hope that goes well, I mean, Angie isn't so keen about the baby and now that she is actually here..

Bette: I'm just hoping once she sees her sister that she will change her mind, oh and can you cal Shane at work, I tried but no-one answered.

Alice: will Bette, congrats and I will stop by later and bring some things, bye

Bette: Thanks Al, bye

Bette then dialled Kit's number

Kit: Hello?

Bette: Hey Kit, have you left to get Angie yet?

Kit: Just about too, how is Tina going?

Bette: Sleeping at the moment, I didn't get home in time, she delivered before we could get her to the hospital

Kit: Oh my god… tell me everything?

Bette: well for starters, you have a niece, her name is Hunter Jane and she looks a lot like Tina, you can see her when you get here. Tell Angie before you get here please, I kind of want to make sure she knows that the baby is here

Kit: Okay, want to tell me why? I know that baby girl isn't liking this sibling thing but you guys have told her that nothing will change

Bette: I just think she has been so used to being an only child that she is hating the idea of a baby

Kit: it's okay Bette, I will tell her and tell Tina congratulations and you too baby sis…

Bette: Thanks Kit, bye

^^^

Kit waited in the car outside Angie's school, Angie walked out, pouncing around like she did, waving at her Aunt, she got in the car

Kit: Hey baby girl, hows my gorgeous niece today?

Angelica: I play sport today… I liked it, why isn't Momma B here?

Kit: sweetie, your mommies have had a very busy day, do you know why? (making it exciting)

Angelica: No

Kit: because you now have a baby sister, her name is Hunter

Angelica: really?

Kit: yeah did you want to go home now or go get a present for your baby sister?

Angelica: I don't want baby sister, I want just me (crosses her arms)

This reminded Kit so much of Bette when she was younger. She had a little chuckle

Kit: you know that I am older than your Momma B right sweetie?

Angelica: yes, do you like having Momma B as baby sister?

Kit: At first no but then I looked at her and I knew that she would need me, like when our parents would yell at us or when she hurt herself

Angelica: Momma B hurt herself?

Kit: yes when she was younger, all the time, but Angie, you are the older sister now, you have a job.. a very important job to take care of your sister

Angelica: what's her name?

Kit: (smiling) Hunter

Angelica: Hun..ter… I like it.. Can I buy her a bear like you and other aunts did for me when I was born?

Kit: offcourse we can sweetie

**Chapter Twenty Two-**

Kit and Angelica arrived at the Kennard-Porter home after going shopping and buying nearly the whole place out. This was Angelica's idea and who was Kit to argue. Angelica came running into the house.

Bette: whoa calm down, Momma T is sleeping (picks her p and gives her a huge hug and kiss) hey boo, wanna meet your baby sister?

Angelica: (smiles) yes please

Bette took her over to the crib next to where Tina was sleeping, Hunter was asleep as well.

Angelica: she's really really tiny Momma B (giggles)

Bette: yes, she is, would you…… (just then Tina began to stir) hey baby, your awake

Tina: mm how long was I out?

Bette: about an hour and a half.. Angie and Kit are here…

Tina: Angie.. come give me a kiss baby, you missed out on so much today sweetheart, want to hold your sister?

Angelica: will… I don't want to hurt her Momma

Bette: Oh Boo.. you won't..come sit with me and Momma T will pass her over

Angelica took a seat next to Bette and Tina smiled as she held hunter in her arms. She carried her over to Bette and Angelica

Tina: Now baby, Momma B will show you how to hold her, remember to watch her head okay? Make sure her head is on your arm (looking over at Bette) Make sure it's on her right arm, it's her stronger arm.

Angelica: how do you know that Momma T?

Tina: Mothers know these things (laughs) and because you write with your right hand

Tina and Bette helped Angelica and once in Angie's arms, Angie smiled

Angelica: Hi… hi whittle one, I'm your big sister and I promise I will be the biggest best sister you have (laughs) I think she likes me Mommies, look she is smiling

Kit looked on with tears in her eyes and she wasn't the only one, Bette and Tina looked at both of their Angels and knew that everything was right

Kit: Okay Tina, sit down, I am taking a family photo

Tina: Not in the mess I am in, thank you

Bette: umm sit… now… you look amazing after giving birth (sexy look)

Tina: How is it that even though you have our daughters sitting here you are still thinking about (looking at Angelica, trying to find words she wouldn't understand, but Angelica was too involved in Hunter) making love to me?

Bette: can't blame a woman, I mean it has been….

Tina: stop.. Seriously… (laughs)

Kit: yes.. Seriously stop

Bette laughs

Tina sat down and they had a photo taken, plus photos of Angie and Hunter.

Bette: Okay, well I am going to call Dr Wilson now, I think she needs to know what happened and I still think you should go in just to make sure everything is okay, I mean, with Angie….

Tina: Bette, come here… (opened her arms and Bette moved in for a hug) baby.. I feel fine, you need to stop worrying. I was in pain, yes but now I am fine just sitting here with my family ..okay?

Bette: yes but you are more stubborn then you like to admit… I just want to make sure you are good

Angelica: Mommies?

Tina: yes baby?

Angelica: can I take Hunter to school tomorrow for show and tell? I want everyone to know about her.

Bette: sweetie.. (picking her up) you know that she is small right? (Angelica nods) well when you were that small you had to stay with your mommy all the time because otherwise you would be very upset because who else would feed you?

Angelica: you Momma B?

Tina chuckles at Angelica's answer, and Bette looks over to Tina for help

Tina: no.. this is all you

Bette: oh thanks (sighs) well see… um… Momma T, she… okay, when we found out that your Momma T had Hunter inside of her well you know how mommies tummy grew? (Angelica nods) well other parts grew too (smiling)

Tina: okay none of that thinking thank you

Bette: (laughs) well they were saving milk for when Hunter was born

Angelica: what was Momma B?

Tina: Okay.. my turn… I have to feed her now anyway, come sit and you can watch okay?

Angelica smiles and so does Bette.

Tina took baby Hunter and opened up her top

Tina: what if she doesn't take?

Bette: if she is anything like me.. she will (smiles)

Tina: Dirty mind baby, get your head around it

Bette was right, she had taken right away

Angelica: (with a sad look on her face) Momma B?

Bette: yes Boo?

Angelica: why…?

Tina: it's just the way all babies eat sweetie, you did, even though you didn't want a bare of me when you were first born

Angelica: does it hurt you Momma?

Tina: No sweetie, it's normal

Bette looked onto her wife and 2 children, loving that her and Tina have finally made their dreams come true. She lived and breathed happiness. The years of not having her family was a nightmare but today, sitting there watching her family everything felt right.

Tina: (looking over at Bette, as Bette was looking at her and their children she mouths) I love you

Bette: (mouths back) I love you forever babe

**Chapter Twenty Three-**

In the past 10 years Bette and Tina had watched their baby girls grow up, Bette was trying not to face the fact that her little Boo wasn't so little anymore, she still had her sidekick though, Hunter, Bette would leave the house in the morning for work Hunter would grab onto her legend not let her leave, even at 10 she hated Bette leaving.

Tina: ANGELICA! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW! (turning her attention to Bette who was reading the paper) This is your fault you know (smiles)

Bette: what did I do?

Tina: she is prissy because of you (she sits down) so what do we know about this Andy boy?

Bette: That he is 17 and wants to take her out and do god knows what with her (starting to get angry) why the fuck did we agree to this anyway? I know Teenager boys...

Tina: Baby, we agreed because we love her and trust her and know he has a good head on her shoulders

Bette: if he even touches one hair on her head he is dead. I don't like this one bit, God what happened to my little Boo who would come crying to me when someone pushed her over at school?

Tina: (smiles as Hunter walks in) well at least you still have one gripper

Hunter walks over to Tina and kisses her and goes and sit's on Bette's knee

Bette: morning angel (kisses her)

Hunter: I am coming with you today right?

Bette: hmm today..today.. I know I had something on day..

Hunter: Momma B.. it's take your daughter to work day! remember silly?

Tina: Hunter..can you go tell your sister to hurry up or we are going to be late and if she still wants to go out tonight, she better we down here in 5 minutes

Hunter: Okay (jumps off Bette's knee and yells as she walks off) ANGIE, YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!

Bette get's up and puts the paper on the bench as Tina comes up behind her and places her hands around her

Tina: so are we still on for a little something something tonight?

Bette: it amazes me how much energy you still have

Tina: you better not be called me old because if I am old you are older

Bette: (turning and facing Tina and strokes her face) no sweetie, you aren't old because you are still the sexy young thing that drives me wild (kisses her with such passion and love)

Tina moan in Bette's mouth

Angelica: eeeewwwww can you please stop unless you want me to be sick?

Bette: hhmm strange, she looks like Angie, she talks like Angie but yet I sense that it's some other persons child

Angelica sticks her tongue out

Tina: okay enough (looking back at Bette) so you take Hunter with you, I am taking Angie on my way to the planet where I am going to get my hair cut from Shane in about 20 mins, speaking of which, Angie baby?

Angelica: yes mother?

Tina: attitude ..and did you want your Aunt to do your hair before your big date tonight?

Angelica: yes please (Hunter walks in and gives Tina a kiss)

Hunter: love you Momma T..Angie is what those kids say true? (Angelica shakes her head trying to make hunter stop)

Bette: what kids? (Looking at Angelica) where? (looking at Hunter)

Angelica: it's nothing really that I can't handle, remember Momma B. Come on little on, walk me out and leave these two to make out

Bette: what do you think that was about?

Tina: I don't know..but I intend to find out

Bette: (smiles) love you and see you at 5 okay?

Tina: (Kisses Bette) Okay baby..love you too and remember Hunter is with you today so no swearing, no getting pissed off okay? she needs to know that you go to work happy and come home happy

Bette: I do come home happy because I come home to a loving wife and 2 amazing children

Angelica: (yells) MOMMA! HURRY UP!

Bette: even though one is a royal pain in the...

Tina: Bette

They leave with goodbye kisses and get into separate cars

While driving to Angelica's school Angelica keeps changing the radio channel

Tina: okay enough, pick one

Angelica: ffffiiiinnnneeee

Tina: Angie? I want to know what Hunter was talking about this morning?

Angelica: it was nothing, just.. nothing

Tina: if something is bothering you honey, I want to help, so does Momma B

Angelica: don't you see Mom.. you can't help.. you and Momma B are the reason.. (stops)

Tina: reason for what? honey please your scaring me

Angelica: some girls at school, they.. they have been saying stuff to me and when I took Hunter to the mall the other day they started on her too.

Tina: what were they saying?

Angelica: doesn't matter

Tina: Baby.. you and Hunter are the most important and precious angels in our lives. If they are saying stuff I..we want to know about it

Angelica: that Hunter and I belong are.. .. they tease me because I have 2 moms and that Hunter and I are half-breeds (starts to cry)

Tina: oh baby.. I am so sorry.. If I had known

Angelica: you can't do anything Momma..(Tina reaches over and takes Angelica's hand) if Momma B were to find out then well I know what she is like, she would be down at the school so fast and I would never be able to show myself again and on the other hand I don't want Hunter to have to suffer when she comes to high school

Tina: well I know your Momma B and you want to know something?

Angelica: (wiping the tears away from her eyes) what?

Tina: I can make your Momma B softer then butter, I have to tell her Angelica..

Angelica: (lightly laughs) thanks Momma.. I just don't want Andy to laugh in my face when he comes to pick me up tonight

Tina: you mean he doesn't know about us?

Angelica: (looking ashamed) no.. I am sorry Momma, I wanted to, it just never come up and not that I don't love you and Momma B.. it's just

Tina: Honey..look.. you do what you think is right but not saying anything or denying us is denying yourself. You and Hunter are our children and always will be, even when we were looking for donors for you we wanted someone who could truly reflect us, that is why we chose a African American man.

Angelica: I know momma.. you just don't understand

Tina: (laughs) I think I understand a little more than you know, I was straight before your Momma B

Angelica: you were? (laughs)

Tina well I am glad I can make you laugh

Angelica: sorry, it's just I can't imagine you with a man.. (laughs) although I really can't imagine you with anyone but Momma B

Tina: the night I meet your Momma, it was amazing. She make me believe that the world was not black and white but all shades.

Angelica: I remember when you two weren't together

Tina: you do?

Angelica: only little bits like going from house to house and then you started staying over at Momma B's alot

Tina: do you remember Jodi?

Angelica: yeah, I mean that's the reason I know how to sign right?

Tina: right (pulling up out the front of the school) baby.. you need to tell your teachers or someone about these girls otherwise I will be doing something about it

Angelica: okay Momma, love you (kisses Tina)

Tina: (smiles) have a good day, I will pick you up at 3

Angelica runs off

Hunter: Momma B.. what's this?

Bette: that baby, is very important so you need to not touch

Hunter: what's this then? they look like Momma T's (holding up a pair of black bra's she had pulled out from behind the couch)

Bette: ohhh sweetie, well..umm.. you see Momma B comes by from time to time and um sometimes she forgets things

Hunter: (laughs) okay I will buy that

Bette: okay so in about 5 minutes we need to go to class, you won't be too..

The phone rings

Bette: Bette Porter

Tina: well well, just how I wanted to talk too

Hunter: who is it Momma B?

Bette: It's your mother

Hunter: can I talk? ppppllllleeeeeaaaassseeee

Bette: baby? Hunter wants to talk (hands the phone over)

Hunter: hey Momma T

Tina: hi sweetie, having fun?

Hunter: yeah, Momma B is getting angry at me though, I keep touching her stuff and yours

Tina: mine? what on earth

Bette: (taking the phone back off of Hunter) yes yours..seems you left something here last time you visited.. something black, lacy and mm very very hot on you

Tina: oh fuck

Bette: yes.. that's what we were doing

Tina: oh god, what did you say to her?

Bette: (laughs) stuff that she doesn't believe, how's your day?

Tina: hhmm better now, miss you

Bette: what time are you going to be home?

Tina: soon, just have to go do a little shopping for my wife then I am going home

Bette: hhmm.. can I know what you are going to buy?

Tina: umm no, you will just have to wait and see, hows Hunter going there?

Bette: driving me crazy (laughs) I realise there is a reason for 'take your daughter to work day' and it's because teachers want to get rid of them

Hunter: I heard that and you are so not funny (pokes her tongue out)

Bette: I wasn't talking about you sweetie

Tina: remember she has to do a report on this so help her please and answer any questions even if they are silly to you

Bette: alright… so did you talk to Boo?

Tina: (sighs) yes.. but you and I need to talk when you get home.

Bette: what's going on?

Tina: something that can wait. Enjoy your day baby and when you drop Hunter off at Kit's and when Angelica goes on her date there's only you and me and a big bed

Bette: (smiles) can't wait, Love you

Hunter: tell Momma T I love her

Tina: I heard her and give her a kiss for me, love you baby

Tina hangs up

**Chapter Twenty Four-**

Bette arrived home with Hunter at 5, Tina was just finishing dinner

Bette: baby? We are home

Tina: (walks though the arch with a surprise look on her face) Hunter..honey, what's the matter?

Hunter: I feel yuck 

Bette: I think she may have eaten something that didn't agree with her today

Tina: oh come on baby, Momma T will put you to bed

Hunter: (grabbing Tina's hand) can you make me some of my favourite soup?

Tina: sure sweetie, I will make you whatever you want, come on

Tina had come back from upstairs and smiled as she saw Bette

Bette: how's she doing?

Tina: hhmm not so good, she seems to have a temperature and she is sleeping as we speak.

Bette: I hate when they are sick, I feel so helpless

Tina: well I may have some more awful news but you have to promise me that you won't go off half cocked about it

Bette: Me? Never…

Tina: baby? (cocks her eyebrow)

Bette: okay promise

Tina: well, you know how I told you about my little talk with Angie today? (Bette nods) well it seems that some girls at her school are teasing her

Bette: what?

Tina: Bette baby calm down, let me finish (Bette stops and waits) okay so I am pretty sure it has been going on for a while, well since she started at the school, she didn't tell me that but remember the first few weeks when she told us about being "sick"? so anyway, she told me that they have been calling her half-breed and pretty much teasing her because she has 2 mom's. I swear it took every ounce of me not to run into that school and get my hands on those little…

Bette: (stops her) sweetheart? You need to calm down

Tina: me calm down? I can see your eyes are about to pop out of your head

Bette: yes I am angry but I know what it is like, I have been there. I was the half breed, Tina no offence to you but you wouldn't understand

Tina: what? My god are serious? What the fuck babe?

Bette: first.. I love you (smiles) and second I am not saying you wouldn't understand, I am just saying you weren't there during my childhood, you weren't the "half breed", just let me talk to her okay, ANGIE?

Tina: ssshhh Hunter is sleeping and Angie is getting her hair done next door, she will be home soon enough but I would rather you wait until tomorrow

Bette: why? So she is all nice for her date with Handy Andy?

Tina: Handy Andy? Of my god Bette, where did you come up with that?

Bette: (smiles) just the thought of him with his hands all over her!

Tina: what if she were going on a date with a girl? Would you feel differently?

Bette: whoa! Where did that come from?

Tina: I'm just asking…

Bette: well don't.. I have never told our kids a way to live and I don't intend too, they are free to date who they want, just as long as they keep their hands to themselves

Tina opted not to tell Bette that Angelica's date, she didn't want to put more fuel to the fire. Angelica arrived home from Shane's smiling

Bette: what are you grinning about?

Angelica: nothing, I'm guessing Momma T told you about….

Bette: yes and I wanted to talk to you about it but seeing that you are in such a good mood I don't want to make you upset

Angelica: Thanks Momma B (gives her a hug) I know I don't say this enough but I love you

Bette: (smiles) I love you too Boo, it's just hard for me to see you growing up so fast, I miss your tears when I go to work

Angelica: (pulling back and has a smirk on her face that only Bette knows too well) sentimental much Momma B?

Bette: don't give me that look and isn't a parent suppose to get sentimental when her first born is going on her first date?

Angelica: I understand and I love that you are, I am going to get changed, where's Momma T?

Bette: Taking your sister some hot soup, she is coming down with something

Angelica: ohh okay, well maybe you can help me find something to wear?

Bette: (grins from ear to ear) I would love too

Bette and Angelica were upstairs, they had extended the house when Hunter was 2, Bette and Tina had figured that their daughters should not have to sleep in the same room forever and with all the extra money they had they thought it would be in good use. Tina was coming back from Hunter's room when she heard an arguing

Angelica: so totally not happening Momma B.. I am not going out looking like I am Hunter's age

Bette: well it's this or nothing

Angelica: well I opt for nothing (smiles) Andy might like that me going on our date naked, he would even have to try to touch me

Tina laughs at the back and forth between these too

Bette: oh your funny. Are you trying to send me to an early grave?

Angelica: well I asked you to help me and besides putting my make-up on you have done nothing but judge every outfit

Bette: fine then… (Just then Tina walked through the door)

Tina: Okay you too, baby, go downstairs and read or something and I will help Angie

Angelica: (sighs) Thank you

Bette: fine, but if you make her look….

Tina: (cutting her off) are you saying that I have no dress since?

Bette: (looking into the eyes of her wife and daughter and knew she was losing) you know what I am going to go talk to my other girl, at least she understand me (walks off)

Tina: (laughs) you're not really wanting to wear that are you? You just wanted to get a kick out of your mother

Angelica: come on Momma T, it's funny, she gets all red and she looks like she is about to implode (laughs)

Tina: (laughing) come on stop!

Angelica: so what about this dress? Is okay right?

Tina: yes, I love that one, see you don't need my help at all, oh and um, I thought it be best that I didn't tell your mother about Andy not in on the 'my mothers are lesbians' so you missy need to tell him as soon as he gets here and I can guarantee that he will not care, living in LA and the people who do have a problem with it are just small minded bigots that need to look in the mirror

Angelica: (laughs) okay Momma T, I will tell him and about those girls at my school, I told them where to go today

Tina: you what?

Angelica: they came up to me after you dropped me off and called me a half-breed, dyke daughter and I told them off, I didn't get in a fight with them, I remember what Momma B told me about fighting with your hands, I just told them that it had been going on long enough and that it had to stop, I also said that I love both my mother's and I wouldn't change either of them and that my parents properly have more love for each other than all their parents together (smiles) and then I used the line that Momma B told me to use (laughs)

Tina: oh let me guess

Angelica: I said step off bitch and leave me and my sister alone (both Tina and Angelica are now laughing)

It was now 6.30 when there was a knock at the door

Tina: I'll get it (looking at Angelica) you go talk to your Momma B

Angelica: ffffiiinnneeee

Angelica walks into her mother's bedroom where Bette is reading

Bette: (looking up from the book) hey, so he's here? I go see this boy then

Angelica: umm first need to tell you something and I don't want you to get angry or upset and the only reason for it is because I am scared because he is the first boy to ever ask me out and….

Bette: (cutting her off) whoa! Okay just tell me okay?

Angelica: (takes a deep breath) okay Andy doesn't know what I have two mom's, (looking at Bette's stone cold face) I swear momma B it's not because I don't love you

Bette: (lightly laughs) I have never doubted that you love us Boo and I'm not angry, just shocked, how could he not know?

Angelica: I just haven't mentioned it and anyway how come your not angry?

Bette: Baby, come sit for a minute (Angelica sits on the bed and Bette rubs her back) When your Momma T and I were talking about having a child, your mother got a little freaked out too, I still remember her saying that it is a lot of otherness to put on one child, with that you are half black and you have two moms. It doesn't matter that you didn't tell him but don't you think it will be easier for him to know before he comes and picks you up next time?

Angelica: I know, I'm sorry (hugs Bette and they both walk out of the bedroom)

Bette: (stops before entering the living room) if he touches one hair on your head he is dead

Angelica: okay….

Once entering the living room Angelica stoped and smiled and Andy smiled back at her

Andy: Hi..hi Angie, you look great

Angelica: thanks, so do you

Andy: here (handing her a flower) I picked this for you

Bette and Tina smiled at each other, knowing that he seemed like a nice boy

Angelica: Thanks! (looking at Bette and then Tina) I see you have met my Momma T and this is my..other mother, Momma B

Bette: (extends her hand) nice to meet you Andy, you will have her home by 10 yes?

Andy: is absolutely, we are going for dinner then to a movie and the movie ends at 9.40pm so she will be home at 1o if not before

Angelica: (smiles as she looks at the nodding head from Bette) okay, so we ready?

Andy: yes, it was nice to meet both of you, you have a wonderful daughter and home

Tina: thank you for saying that Andy, you two kid's have fun

Angelica: (who was just about to walk out the door, stops and walks up and hugs both Bette and Tina) love you both (she whispers)

Bette: we love you too

Angelica walks back over to Andy who is waiting at the door, he smiles and they walk out, leaving Bette and Tina feeling safe that their daughter is safe.

Once outside Angelica stops Andy before he opens the door for her

Angelica: you not freaked or anything?

Andy: about what? They are great

Angelica: did you not hear what I said in there, I have 2 mom's, two?

Andy: I know, geez Angie, I go to the same school as you, I know you have 2 mom's I always have and do I look like I care?

Angelica: apparently not

Andy: you are smart, funny, cute and I love your painting's that you do and that's why I asked you out

Angelica: okay then (smiles) let's go…

**Chapter Twenty Five-**

Bette and Tina were having a quite night at home, now that Hunter was sick all chance of romance was out the window. Cuddled up on the couch they heard the pitter patter of small footsteps come done stair to where Bette and Tina were sitting. Hunter arrived at the couch and without saying anything snuggled in between her mothers.

Tina: you feel okay baby?

Hunter: I'm cold.. can I have a blanket?

Tina: (feeling Hunters hot head) sweetie, have you been sick at all since earlier? I want the truth now

Hunter: yes (said quietly) I got a bucket and hid it under my bed, I didn't want to go to the hospital and you said that if I am sick again that you were going to take me, please don't take me Momma B (grips onto Bette)

Tina: babe, she is burning up.. Hunter.. sweetie.. I want you to go and Mr winkles okay? (turning to Bette) I am calling Mr Wilson, can get her to come without a screaming match?

Hunter: but I don't want to go.. I promise I will tell you need time I be sick.. Please (hugging Bette) don't make me go

Tina: baby..do you want to keep feeling yuck or do you want to feel better?

Bette: come on sweetie, we will go get mr winkles and meet Momma T out at the car

Tina: shit..Angie

Bette: (holding onto Hunters hand about to walk up the steps) leave her a note, Andy I am sure would be able to drop her off, I don't think she took her phone with her..

A few minutes later Tina hears this almighty bang

Bette: TINA!

Tina straight away ran up stairs were she found Bette holding onto Hunter who's eyes were shut

Bette: (tears running down her face) she..she was fine... we were talking and then she...oh god Tina.. she just collapsed..

Tina: (moving closer and kneeling down) baby..sweetie.. its Momma open your eyes.. please baby...GOD DAMN IT

Bette: I am going to call emergency

Tina: no.. we are driving, it will take them longer to get here.. quick lets go...(Bette who didn't move) BABY!

Bette: sorry.. (Bette lifted up the weightless body and the three of them got into the car)

Upon arriving at the hospital, Tina carries her daughter in her arms as Bette yells, both have tears running down their faces

Bette: SOMEONE..PLEASE...FUCKING HELP US...

Nurse: how old is she?

Tina: 10 in 2 weeks... please...

Nurse: how long has she been like this (Tina lays her down in the bed as the nurse checks Hunter over) I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!

Bette: why? what the fuck is wrong with her?

A male doctor runs in

Doctor: I need to take her up to emergency now (starts to wheel her off in the bed)

Tina: why won't you tell us what's wrong with her? (looking back at the nurse) we are going with her

Nurse: one of you can..which of you is her mother

Both at the same time

'We both are'

Nurse: oh okay, well I need one of you to fill out the forms and the other one can come with me

Bette: (grabs hold of Tina's hand) you go be with our baby.. I will be up soon okay? (kisses Tina)

Tina: she.. we.... I can't go through this again...

Bette: sshh baby okay.. she is going to be fine, she is strong alright?

Tina: promise me you will come up as soon as you fill it all out?

Bette: (whispers) promise, after I make some phone calls.. (kisses Tina again) nothing is going to happen to her

Nurse: I'm sorry but we need to get up there now

Tina starts walking off with the nurse not letting go of Bette's hand until the last second

Bette gathers herself together and walks out to the nurse's station

Male Nurse: Hi, I'm Luke, here are the forms you need to fill out and I need to ask you a few questions and I am sorry in advance for the questions, I know this is hard time for you

Bette: Thank you.. please can we get this over with I need to be with my daughter and wife

Luke: understandable, firstly, when did Hunter? (Bette nods)

Bette: Hunter Jane Kennard-Porter

Luke: How long has she been sick for?

Bette: (wiping back the tears) um she came to work with me today for (chuckles, remembering how the day was) um take your daughter to work day and after lunch she was complaining of an upset stomach and that she wanted to be sick, so I brought her, Tina put her to bed and she fell asleep, unbeknownst to us she had been throwing up and hiding the bucket under her bed because she doesn't like hospitals

Luke: most children don't (smiles) I promise we will take good care of her, now what is your regular doctors name?

Bette: Dr. Wilson, we have been seeing her since we were looking to have a child

Luke: now comes the awful question, what happened before she collapsed?

^^^

Angelica arrived home at 10pm, Andy had opened the car door for her and they walked hand in hand to the front door

Angelica: that's odd

Andy: what is?

Angelica: well my Momma's always leave the outside light on and it's not on and I don't see movement inside

Andy: maybe they are in bed?

Angelica: no.. my sister is sick and I know my Mom's they would stay up all night to make sure we are okay if we are sick.

Andy: maybe you should go see what's going on then

Both Angelica and Andy walked into the house

Angelica: Moms!..hello!

Andy: Look here, there is a note for you on the bench

Angelica picked up the note that Tina had written before Hunter had collapsed

Angelica: Dear Angie, sorry we weren't home but Hunter is extremely sick, don't worry, maybe Andy can give you a life to the hospital, it's the secret heart hospital, we love you boo (tears form in Angelica eyes)

Andy: come on, let's go (takes hold of Angelica hand and they walk out of the house)

**Chapter Twenty Six-**

Angelica arrived at the hospital and go out of Andy's car and looked back

Angelica: thank you so much, I will call you tomorrow

Andy: (smiles) whenever you can is fine, I hope your sister is okay and Angie?

Angelica: yeah?

Andy: I had a really great night considering the ending, I would like to take you out again

Angelica: (grins) I would love that, bye

Inside the hospital Bette was still filling out the forms as Angelica came running in and spotted her Momma B

Angelica: Momma! (Bette smiled and got up as Angelica hugged her mother tightly) what happened? is she okay?

Bette: I.. we don't know yet, your Momma T is there with her, I stayed to fill out my forms

Angelica: oh ok... hows Momma T?

Bette: I haven't seen her since she went up with Hunter, I want you to stay at your Aunt Kit's tonight, I am going to call her to pick you up

Angelica: NO.. no Mom she is my sister, I am not going anywhere

Bette: sweetie, I don't want you hanging the hospital, I promise I will call if something happened.

The next things Angelica saw Tina walk down with the doctor and Tina had her hand over her face

Angelica: (went running to her mother side) Mom! (Angelica squeezed has tight as she could) is she okay?

Tina: hey boo, the doctor wanted to wait until I came down here to tell us

The 3 of them were staring at the doctor waiting for him to speak

Doctor: right..off course, it seems that Hunter has a very rare case of foodboune Illness, it is caused by eating food or drinking beverages contaminated with bacteria, parasites, or viruses. Harmful chemicals can also cause foodborne illnesses if they have contaminated food during harvesting or processing. Foodborne illnesses can cause symptoms that range from an upset stomach to more serious symptoms, including diarrhoea, fever, vomiting, abdominal cramps... and dehydration.

Tina: so is she going to be okay? I mean she will recover from this?

Doctor: Children under the age of 12 are more at risk or having kidney familiar or a may need a blood transfusion, that is in the very rare cases. I have Hunter on a course of strong antibiotic and she seems to be responding, but if it does go in the way of a blood transfusion, I will need to test you all and umm.. also maybe her father?

Tina: the donor... he is the donor and you are properly better off starting with Angie (looking at Angelica) you okay with that baby?

Angelica: anything I can do

Bette: Angie and Hunter are full blooded sisters so if anyone is a match it's my boo!

Angelica: (laughs) can we go see her now?

Doctor: offcourse, she is awake but very drowsy from the antibiotics.

Once arriving at Hunters room the three of them walked in and up to the bed

Bette: hi baby girl (smiling) you gave us quite a fright

Angelica: how you feeling?

Hunter: (starts crying) why am I here? I don't want to be here.. please mommies take me home... pppplllllleeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee

Tina: (sits on the bed and cuddles Hunter) ssshh baby, everything will be okay.. we are all here

Bette: (taking hold of Hunters hand) sweetie.. you need to stay here until the doctors get you all better

Hunter: but I feel okay.. I can be better at home..

Angelica: (sits on the other side of the bed) hey munkin... I brought something from home

Hunter: what?

Angelica pulls mr winkles from her bag and shows Hunter

Hunter: MR WINKLES!

Tina: (looking at her daughter smiling) I don't understand

Angelica: well I got your note and when I did I saw mr winkles on the couch and knew that Hunter doesn't go anywhere without him, especially when she is sick (smiles and hands Hunter the bear)

Hunter: Thanks Angie... You are all staying here tonight aren't you?

Bette: Momma T and I are but Angelica is going to Aunt Kit's

Angelica: under protest

Tina: may very well be but you are still going

Bette: I have to call her anyway and let her know what happened (leans over and gives Hunter a kiss) I will be right back baby

Outside of the Hospital Bette dialled Kit's number

Kit: hello? (sounding sleepy)

Bette: hey, it's me, I am sorry to call so late but I have something I need to tell you

Kit: what's up?

Bette: Hunter.. we had to rush her to the Hospital tonight, she collapsed at home and....

Kit: WHAT? FUCK... IS SHE OKAY? WHATS WRONG WITH HER?

Bette: Kit... Kit! She has Foodborne Illness, she has a rare food poisoning. She is awake now but Tina and I want to stay with her. You know how much she hates hospitals

Kit: Like someone else I know?

Bette: beside the point... Is there any chance you can come pick up Angie? She wants to stay but I think it is best if she isn't here watching her little sister in the hospital bed

Kit: understandable. hows Tina holding up?

Bette: (sighs) she.. she's strong.. stronger than she thinks... She was so scared Kit, we both were, Tina was sure that...never mind

Kit: she was scared that Hunter wasn't going to make it, like your baby boy?

Bette: yeah, I mean I know it has been a long time and the situation is different but it still hurts

Kit: offcourse it would baby sis. Listen I will put some clothes on and come down and pick Angie up, what room are you guys in?

Bette: 107, she is being moved but I don't think for another hour or so, just ask at the front desk

Kit: Okay, give her a kiss for me and I will see you guys soon

Bette: Thanks Kit

Bette walks back into the room to find Tina laying next to Hunter and Angelica the other side, Tina was singing and Angelica and Hunter both had their eyes closed listening to their mother, Bette smiled and small tears escaped her eyes, Tina had such a wonderful voice but the only people she would let hear her is Bette and their daughters, Tina would sing to them when they were sick and she wanted them to sleep, they both slept like baby's at the hum of their mothers voice. Bette walked over and placed her hands on Tina's shoulders.

Kit arrived at the hospital about 30 minutes later and took Angelica home with her, after bringing Hunter all the balloons she could get in the gift shop. Bette and Tina slept on a fold down bed, next to Hunter. Hunter slept like never before that night, the sounds of the other sick people where far from her mind, Tina had soothed her.

**Chapter Twenty Seven-**

The next morning Kit and Angie arrived back at the hospital to find Bette and Tina snuggled up on the single mattress and Hunter eating. Kit and Angelica looked at this scene and started giggling

Hunter: sshh! (whispering) don't want up the mommies (smiled)

Kit: (walking over to the other side of the bed, not to wake up Bette and Tina and give Hunter a kiss) how you feeling today baby girl?

Hunter: good.. Momma T sang me to sleep and I didn't wake up once

Angelica: she has a gift of doing that (smiles and kisses her sister) I am so glad you are okay

Hunter: Momma B said I am strong like Momma T and that I can get though anything

Just then Bette's hand found Tina's left breast and started self-consciously rubbing it and Tina moaned a little

Kit: okay.. baby girls, maybe...

Angelica: yeah maybe we should see if we can get you out of this bed (knowing full well what was taking place between her mother's)

Hunter: (laughs) but I wanna wait til Mommies wake up

Kit: oh do you know? well I think you have been in this bed long enough, Boo, go ask the nurse if we can take Hunter for a walk

At this stage Bette's hand moved down under the blanket, Kit knew where that hand was leading, Kit though that Bette must have thought they were at home in their bed

Hunter: What's Momma B doing?

Kit: umm she's just rubbing your Momma T's belly because it was sore last night

Angelica came back with a Wheelchair and her and Hunter speed off in it

Kit: Hey! (before leaving the room she bent down and whispered into Bette's ear) maybe you should wait until you get home?

Bette: (slowly coming out of her comatose state looks back at Kit) Kit? why are you in our bedroom?

Kit: oh baby sis.. look around.. does this look like your bedroom and maybe you should move your hand from Tina, the girls have already seen you feel her up

Bette: Huh? (opening her eyes fully) OH fuck! (moves her hand straight away)

Tina: mm baby, why did you stop.. I need you to fuck me... (still sleepy)

Bette: (smiles and looks at Kit then leans in close to Tina) baby.. we aren't at home and we have been totally busted

Tina: huh? please tell you are joking?

Kit: she certainly is not joking

Tina: oh fuck (Tina looks around and see's Kit hovering above them) Hi Kit

Kit: hey Tina, listen I am taking your daughters outside for a while but none of that funny stuff while we are gone

Bette: thank you for telling us what we can and can't do..

Kit: just making it clear

Tina: How is our little survivor today anyway?

Kit: oh my god, she was so cute when we walked in here, not only was she eating

Bette: she was? wow

Kit: yeah but when Angie and I saw you two snuggled up we started giggling and Hunter told us to hush, she didn't want us waking you

Tina: (smiles at Bette) she didn't? oh that's to cute

Kit: alright, I will bring your girls back in a little bit

Bette: no spoiling please

Kit: me? Never.. oh I called the girls too, they want you to call when Hunter gets to go home, Alice has given me strict instructions to keep that she is stopping by your house and decorating it with all Hunter's favourite colours (smiles)

Kit walks out

Tina: that's sweet of Al.. so now.. where was your hand again? (kisses Bette) morning baby

Bette: mm morning and the answer to your question I think.. I am not sure, but I think it was right (kiss) about (kiss) here (kiss)

Tina: hhmm (kissing Bette back, Tina's hands found Bette's arse, Bette was now reaching her goal when...)

Nurse: good morning!

Tina: (stoped Kissing Bette looked at Bette with the 'you've got to be fucking kidding me eyes' ) Morning..

Nurse: I see the little one is out and about.. good sign, but the doctor has giving me strict orders to keep her in bed, just in case the illness is still in her system, but he will be by later to explain everything to you

Bette: hang on..so your saying is that she may still be at risk? well then they the fuck did you let her leave the bed?

Tina: Baby, calm down, I am sure it's fine.. right? she is eating and smiling so she is going to be just fine right?

Nurse: as I said I will have the doctor come by later today and yes I may have let her out but I told the other little girl, she is your daughter too?

Tina: yes, Angelica

Nurse: well Hunter maybe feeling fine right now but her immune system is still fighting off the illness, she may for a few days be up then down and when she is down she will mostly just sleep

Tina: Thank you Nurse

Nurse: Please call me Linda

Bette and Tina smile at the nurse as she walks out, Bette's hand is still sitting just above her public line

Tina: Baby?

Bette: yes my love?

Tina: you really need to move your hand please.. its distracting and the last thing I want to do is move love in a hospital, not to mention our daughters room..okay? (kiss)

Bette: alright (like a child)

Tina: (laughs) well when we get to take Hunter home then you can have me all to yourself

Bette: yay!... Babe?

Tina: yeah?

Bette: I was so scared last night, I thought....

Tina: me too honey but it's okay, she's as stubborn as her momma B, she wouldn't give up without a fight

A few moments later Kit came in with Angelica and Hunter

Tina: hey baby girl... (kisses Hunter and Bette does also) How you feeling?

Hunter: I am a little tired now but better than I did yesterday.. Momma B can we go home now?

Bette: soon sweetie, just waiting to see what the doctor says

Angelica: Mama T, when we go home, can I stay in Hunters room, you know just in case

Tina: (smiles) Yes baby, I don't see the problem in that, unless Hunter wants to stay by herself? (everyone looks at Hunter)

Hunter: course you can (laughs)

Kit left and a little while later the doctor came in holding Hunters chart

Doctor: Okay Miss Hunter Jane, you are okay to go home but remember you need plenty of bed rest and lots of water

Hunter: YES! Can I go now?

Doctor: when you are ready.. yes.. (looking at Bette and Tina) I would like her to come back in a few days but other than that, call me if you are having any worries

Tina: Thank you so much Doctor

Bette: (sitting on the bed and started kissing Hunter all over and tickles her, but not too hard) here that? huh? huh?

Hunter: (laughing) stop it!

Then Angelica jumped on the bed too and the three of them were play fighting

Tina: okay you three, come on, let's go home

Hunter: yay! Home

**Chapter Twenty Eight-**

Upon arriving home Bette went to unlock the front door, but it was already unlocked, then she remembered something about Alice coming by to put up some decorations and Bette turned to her wife and daughters

Bette: Hunter sweetie, you go in first

Hunter: why?

Tina: (smiles) just go baby, we are right behind you

Hunter walks in and Bette, Tina and Angelica follow and once inside there was Alice, Kit and Shane holding a sign with 'welcome home Hunter', she turned to her smiling mothers and ran over to her Aunts and gave them all cuddles

Shane: how you feeling monkey?

Hunter: good and look at all the colours…

Alice: well they are all your favourite colours aren't they?

Hunter: yes! Thank you (smiles)

After a couple hours of laughing and talking Tina noticed a changed in Hunter

Tina: are you okay baby?

Hunter: (yawns) yeah just a little tired

Tina: well maybe I'll put you to bed

Hunter: NO! I wanna stay here

Tina: baby.. you were told you could come home but you still had to rest okay? So give everyone a kiss and you're going to bed

Kit: it's okay baby girl, you won't miss anything and if you did we will laugh about it tomorrow when I come over and bring you your favourite ice-cream (smiles)

Tina and Bette took each of Hunters hands and walked up upstairs and put her to bed then on their way down Bette stoped Tina and took her hands

Bette: did I tell you today that I love you?

Tina: mmm no, I don't think so

Bette: I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss)

Tina: wow, that's a big I love you (smiles)

Bette: well I am very happy.. I have my beautiful wife and two healthy children and later I want to make you extra happy

Tina: oh really? and how would you do that? (with her mouth mere inches away from Bette's ear)

Bette: (her breathing shallowed) it would include a nice long make out session, followed by a little foreplay were I grope you offcourse

Tina: (smiles) offcourse

Bette: then I make sweet, slow and tender love to you with my tongue

Tina: (beginning to feel aroused by Bette's words, she felt the ache bellow) that sounds… um… wonderful (smiles) let's get rid of the crazies and then when Angie goes to bed, you are all mine

Bette: (smiles) I love the way you think baby

As Bette and Tina walked back into the living room they caught the last of the conversation

Shane: so what are you going to do about it Angie?

Angie: I already did.. I yelled at them

Bette: oh.. right about that.. you and I still need to talk but I think we can wait until tomorrow yeah?

Angelica: yeah..

Alice: and who is this boy? Handy Andy, is it Bette?

Angelica: (shooting a look at her Momma B) his name is Andy and he was a perfect date

Bette: just as long as his hands stay away from you, I will be happy

Angelica: so that means we can kiss? Because you don't use your hands

Everyone chuckles at this and Bette is not impressed

Bette: I'm sorry, whose daughter are you?

Alice: um Bette? (Bette looks at her) she is most defiantly your daughter

Bette: god! Will you stop filling my daughters head with bullshit.

Angelica: (laughs) it's okay Momma B, we haven't kissed….yet

Tina: okay, enough making your mother angry..

A little later, everyone left leaving the Kennard-Porter family alone for the first time in 2 days. Bette was sitting in the living room reading and Angelica walks in

Angelica: Momma? Can we talk now?

Bette: (looking from her book) sure, only if you want to?

Angelica: yeah, I want to

Bette: alright, come sit next to me

Angelica sat down next to her mother and Bette took her hands

Bette: okay, let's start from the beginning, what did they call you again?

Angelica: half breed (looking down at the floor and Bette lefts her face)

Bette: hey… look at me (Angelica looks at Bette with tears in her eyes) you are not a "half breed". I was called a similar thing. It's hard, I know, If I could have prevented this I would have

Angelica: I just wish I was different you know?

Bette: So did I until I realised that world will always be judgemental, I am going to tell you something that still upsets your mother so this is not to ever be mentioned again, okay? (Angelica nods) Before you were born, your Momma T and I looked for a donor, the perfect donor. We spoke about how our children would be able to reflect us both, that's when we agreed to use a black donor and when your mother was pregnant with our first

Angelica: Me

Bette: (smiles) no boo, we were pregnant before that, with a boy but we lost him after 14 weeks, we suffered and at the same time I was suffering at work, I was hanging a show and the show I was hanging brought a lot of anger from others, one of which I tried to debate in public, I thought I could win, you know, anyway to her I was below bottom, because I am a lesbian just made it even worse, she was so judgemental, she destroyed me in that debate, I gave as soon as I could but when she brought up that our baby being in a better place because then he wouldn't have to suffer if he would have been born into our world.

Angelica: but.. that's just not nice… did you punch her?

Bette: (laughs) no baby.. I wanted too, to bring that up especially when Tina was in the next room killed me but I put up a front, I didn't let her get to me, I may have cried baby but I took it on my shoulder

Angelica: I think I understand, so what your saying is, I should let it get to me? That I should just walk away?

Bette: yes sweetie, that is the best way, you can stand there and listen to them but it is only going to make them go on, if you walk away, you don't hear what they say and as for calling you a dyke daughter… (sighs) her parents are probably divorced and she wouldn't even know that a lesbian was if it bit her in the arse (Angelica laughs) and don't tell her mother I said arse

Angelica: (moves in and hugs her mother) thanks momma… I am happy I have two moms. I wouldn't trade either of you in for anything, even maybe a dog?

Bette: oh the dog talk again, geez I thought we dealt with that when you were 5, okay fine, let me talk to your mother and we will SEE..okay?

Angelica: (smiles knowing that Tina already agreed to a dog) okay momma.. um now I kind of got to ask you something else?

Bette: okay.. I'm listening

Angelica: well there is party next week and Andy wants me to go and I said I would see if you guys would let me and I know how much you love me and how much I love you

Bette: okay..stop! since I am in such a agreeing mood because we are home and all healthy, I will say yes but only yes if you agree to call when you get there, call when you are on your way home AND I talk to the parents

Angelica: okay.. yes (hugs Bette again) I love you (and runs off and yells) MOMMA T WE GET OUR DOG! (Bette grins)

Angelica went to bed a little after that and Tina went and cheeked on Hunter who was sound asleep then walked into the bedroom where Bette was changing and Tina just stood in the doorway admiring her wife and she didn't realise but she must have moaned a little because Bette turned and laughed

Tina: (walking over to Bette and puts her arms around Bette's naked body) I never get tired of your body you know? Even after all these years you still take my breath away (smiles)

Bette: (smiling back and looking into Tina's hazel eyes with such passion) the feeling is mutual my love and you know I promised you something, now (looking at the roof as if she was thinking) what was that?

It didn't take long for Tina to plant her lips onto Bette's, their tongues entwined and their hands groping each other, Bette surly but softy pushed Tina onto the bed, Bette began to pull Tina's jeans down and started at Tina's legs and kissed her way up to Tina's thighs, Tina was losing control, she pulled Bette up to her

Tina: god I fucking love you

Tina rolled Bette over and began to assault her bare breasts, sucking, nibbling, tasting Bette's mocha that Tina loves so much

Bette: please…

Tina: please what baby?

Bette: go south

Tina: (smiles) mmm let me take my time baby.. I am going to make slow and painful love to you tonight

Bette and Tina made love to early that morning, they would sleep for a couple of houses until one would wake up wanting more and they would make love all over again, this went on until 6 in the morning until both feel into a deep sleep, wrapped up in each other like they did every night.

**Chapter Twenty Nine-**

Tina: Bette? (Tina walked into the bedroom as Bette was getting into bed, Tina jumped on the bed and crawled up to Bette and sat on her waist)

Bette: (smiled) what are you doing?

Tina: I have to ask you something…

Bette: I love the sound of this (Giving Tina a seductive look)

Tina: no-no… not that.. (kissed Bette) you know how you love me right? And would do anything for me?

Bette: I know that look.. that look gets me into trouble all the time.. how is it that those hazel eyes that you share with our girls is the only thing that always has me saying yes?

Tina: umm.. I don't know but I want something from you and I promise you that the end will be you coming home with me and I would show my gratitude… (smiles)

Bette: go on

Tina: well we are having a charity thing for work on Saturday, fun for the kids, balloons, toys to win excreta and …

Bette: and?

Tina: a 'buy a date for the night'

Bette: oh hell no.. not happening Tee, why can't you do it?

Tina: because you're hot (smiles and leans forward to her wife) and you're the best date (kisses her neck) I had ever had so I figure.. you would make me a lot (kiss) of money (kiss)

Bette: that was because I gave out on our first date and unless you want me to…

Bette doesn't get to finish the sentence when Tina forces her lips onto Bette's, she breaks from Bette's lips and kisses her way down Bette's neck. Bette who is getting more and more aroused with every kiss, she smiles

Bette: I… I guess I could do it.. (smiles)

^^^

It was now Saturday night and the Kennard-Porter family walked into the function room of the hall. Bette and Tina holding hands and Angelica and Hunter to the children's area

Bette: Don't go too far (looking back at Tina) I worry

Tina: where are they going to go? Honestly Bette you need to loosen the rains a bit (then Tina moved very close to Bette, her hot breath on Bette's skin) did I tell you yet how fucking sexy you look tonight? I can't wait to win you as my date so I can take advantage of you (smiles)

Bette: that was the deal.. you have to win this baby, I am not going on a date with a stranger

Tina: it's okay, I got this, I have made sure I win (cheeky smile)

Bette: oh god, I know that look

Tina: trust me everything is going to go my way

Over in the children's area Hunter was jumping on the castle and Angelica had found some friends to hang out with. Ever since Hunter was sick Angelica has been taking extra care with her sister.

Angelica: Hunter, do you want something to eat?

Hunter: (yelling across the small area) yes please, but Momma T said I am not allowed to eat anything that's been cooked from here, in case I get sick again

Angelica: Okay

Angelica walked over to the table where all the food was set up to fix her and Hunter something to eat. When she was reaching for the last piece of watermelon for Hunter, another woman reached for it too

Angelica: oh, I'm sorry.. um my sister isn't allowed anything looked that's why..

The woman looked at the man standing next to her as signed something then the man spoke

Man: that's okay, you take it

Angelica was a little happy that this woman was deaf, Angelica had known sign for a long time but never had been able to put it into use, then she realised that both the man and woman were looking at her glaring back at them

Angelica signed (I am so sorry, I didn't mean to stare and if you would like this you can, my sister can have something else)

Woman (you know sign?)

Angelica smiled and nodded (I was taught when I was a baby, I am Angelica Kennard-Porter, nice to meet you)

As Angelica had finished, the woman signed something to the man but it was too fast for Angelica to understand and then she looked back at Angelica

Woman (you can't be..)

Angelica cocks her eyebrow and the corner of her mouth (why? Is there something wrong?)

Woman (No, off course not, it's just, I taught you how to sign, I am Jodi Learner)

Angelica (as in my Momma B's ex?)

Jodi smiles (yes, as in your mother's ex, is your mother here tonight?)

Angelica (yeah her and my Momma T are around somewhere)

Just then Hunter came over

Hunter: geez how long does a person have to wait around here for food!

Angelica: Hunter, this is Jodi, she and Momma B, used to be friends

Angelica then looked at Jodi (this is my sister Hunter)

Jodi: Nice to meet you (she said with an artificial smile)

Hunter: yeah you too, come on Angie, Momma T just said we have to go find them (looking back at Jodi and the Tom) it was nice to meet you

Angelica smiled (thanks for the last piece and I'll see you around)

Angelica and Hunter walked around the tables until they came across their mothers and they sat down with their food

Bette: what have you got Hunter?

Angelica: it's okay, it's all fruit, I made sure

Tina: (smiling) aren't you sweet (kissing Angelica's head)

Angelica: well I try to be, hey by the way Momma B, guess who I saw when I was getting food?

Host: Welcome everyone! Tonight is a very special night because we are raising money for a very special charity. The work these fine people do every day is sensational, so first of all I would like all of you to give a round of applause to Tina Kennard-Porter and Alex Jameson. If you could both stand

Everyone clapped and Angelica and Hunter shouted out congrats to their mother and Tina sat back down and took hold of Bette's hand and gripped it ever so gently.

Host: As most of you know we are auctioning off quite a few possessions tonight such as paintings, sculptures, but I don't think any would compare to the woman who has graciously said that she would be donated off for one date, Bette Kennard-Porter everyone. (Everyone began to clap as Bette let go of Tina's hand and winked at her, she walked up on stage and smiled the cutest smile) Now, I know what you are all thinking and she is a stunning woman but this is one date because at the end of the night she goes home to our very own Tina

Tina: damn right she does, so no getting any ideas!

Angelica: mom! (Angelica said clinching her teeth) please don't!

Host: Okay, let's start the bidding at, the reserve which is 200

Tina: 200! (Screams)

Angelica: God Momma T, anxious much?

Tina smiled at Angelica as Hunter laughed

Hunter: can I do it Momma T?

Tina: sure, say 300 after the next person okay?

Man: 250!

Hunter: 300! (laughed)

Man: 500!

Everyone looked around to see who this mystery man was but no-one could see her

Tina: seems I have my work cut out for me… okay.. 700!

Bette: (giving her a look) we can't (she mouthed)

Tina: yes we can..

Man: 1000!

Everybody gasped and looked around again

Bette: Tee… we can't win this..

Tina: (mouthed 'one more') 1500!

Host: it seems we have a bidding war on our hands, mystery man?

Man: 2000

The host looks down at Tina, who nods her head in disbelief and Bette also looked sombre

Host: It seems we have our winner.. Would the winner like to step forward to claim her prize?

Just then Tina gave the host the dirtiest look and turned around to see a familiar face walking up the front, she looked at Bette to see if she had noticed and Bette was frozen

Woman signs (seems I get another chance)

Bette: (whispers) Jodi

Tina: oh no no no!

Jodi: oh Hi Tina, Angelica, nice to see you again (smiles and looks back at Bette) you look good

Tina: (standing up and faces Jodi) what the fuck are you playing at?

Tom: Nothing, I am here to collect my winnings

Jodi smiled as Tom interpreted for her

Tina: your… your winnings?

Jodi nodded

Angelica: Momma B, I tried to tell you

Bette smiled at Angelica and looked at Jodi (Jodi.. why?)

Jodi grinned (because, I want to give a little pay back to your wife here, that's all)

As Jodi signed this, Tom spoke it to Tina and Tina stood there with her hand's placed on her hips and then Tina launched towards Jodi with full force, but was stopped by her work college Alex who had come over when she saw there was something going on

Alex: Tina.. calm down okay?

Tina: fine, but there is now way she is going on a date with my wife..

Bette: Tee.. the kids..

Hunter: (got up and walked over to Tina) Momma.. what's going on?

Tina: nothing sweetie, why don't you and Angie go over and get some ice-cream (Looking over at Angelica)

Angelica: come on Hunter..

Angelica walked off with Hunter

Bette watched Angelica and Hunter leave and her attention was turned to Jodi again  
(Jodi, don't you think you humiliated me enough at the opening all those years ago? I mean, come on this is ridiculous.. what are you doing here anyway?)

Jodi (I donated some sculptures, but I had no idea that either of you two would be here.. )

Tina: you are not doing this, there is no way.. as a matter of fact (looking at Alex) it would actually be Tom that takes you on the date Bette because he was the one who was placing the bids, right Alex?

Alex: yeah, your right Tina, I am sorry but the gentleman would have to accompany Ms Kennard-Porter on the date.. rules are rules

Tina smiled at Bette which didn't go unnoticed by Jodi who knew she had lost

Jodi sighs (fine.. whatever.. have a nice life.. you aren't worth it!) smiles and walks off with Tom

Tina: well I am glad she can be mature about it

Bette: (laughs as she takes Tina by the waist) come on baby.. let's get our girls and go home, you have a date to set up for (smiles)

Tina: mmm I do, don't I. Tomorrow night you are all mine and I have been planning it too

Bette: confident much? What would have happened if she didn't back down?

Tina: ahh see, that's where my plan would come in, I kind of set a highest amount contract

Bette: how does that work?

Tina: baby, I am one of the bosses, I can do anything (smiles and kisses Bette)

**Chapter Thirty-**

'why do we have to go to this EVERY year momma.. it sucks so much, all those kids are so boring.. all they talk about is their moms or dads and I have nothing in common with them' Angelica winged

Bette looks at her daughter and smiles 'its gay pride Angie, it's important to us that you go, you used to love going'

'that was when I was younger, I am 15 now momma b..' Angelica reminds Bette

'I am not stupid Boo, I know how old you are and I also know how disappointed Tina will be if you say you don't want to go, we have been going every year since we first started dating, except offcourse when we were separated but the point is we looked forward to taking you girls because you two should be proud too.. with everything that you have had to deal with at school and those girls, you told them you were proud of having two mothers, yes?'

'yes and I understand Momma and I love watching the parade with you and Momma T but can't I just stay home this year?'

Bette was beginning to get suspicious about Angelica's requests 'what's going on? You are sounding like you had already made other plans'

'I may have' Angelica said in a quiet voice 'they are with Andy okay? And I don't want to have to tell him that I can't go to the movies because it is gay pride and I go every year, he'll think…' Angelica stops

'what? That you are like your mothers? That is ridiculous Angie, what makes you think that?'

'well he made a joke the other day and I mean he has been totally cool with you guys and he likes you and as far as I know you and Momma T like him too..'

Bette cuts Tina odd 'if he keeps his hands to himself, but Boo, what was this joke?'

'well it wasn't really a joke more like a comment, like he said that he thought the new girl was hot and I said that she was very pretty and he laughed and said 'like mothers like daughter hey' and I ended up walking off on him' Angelica sighed

'so what you are saying is that you don't want to go to gay pride because you are afraid he will say something more? Angie, how many times do we have to have this conversation, you need to stop worrying what others say or think'

'I know I do, I am trying but it still hurts' Angelica wipes a tear away from each eye as Bette brings her in for a hug

'Angie, if you don't want you go, you don't have too but we would really like you to be there plus we have that family picture done every year and well not to guilt trip you but I know Hunter looks forward to that every year' Bette smiles

Angelica rolls her eyes 'fine! I will call Andy and tell him I can't go to the movies and um.. that I don't want to go out with him anymore because if he can't deal with my family then I don't want to see him anymore'

Bette smiled as Angelica walked away, she loved when her little Boo would come to her for advice.

Meanwhile in Hunters bedroom Tina was helping Hunter with the finishing touches on her shirt that they had worked on together

Tina laughs 'I cannot believe you are wearing it, you do reason that Momma B and Angie are going to laugh right? Baby, as much as I have loved this mother/daughter time but I really didn't think you would wear it…'

'I like it' Hunter said smiling and looking down at her new and improved white shirt 'and Momma B wont laugh because she loves me to much'

Tina was putting away some toys in Hunters room when came a question out of the blue from Hunter

'Momma T, how did you and Momma B make me?' Tina spun around and looked curiously at Hunter

'what makes you ask that sweetie?'

'because' Hunter asked shyly

Tina sat down on the bed with Hunter, she stroked her hair away from her face 'baby, you know you can talk to us about anything, why did you ask that?'

Hunter sighs 'because Jimmy at school told Anna who told me what you need a mommy and a daddy to make a baby and I told Anna that my mommies made me and they laughed and called me stupid'

Tina smiles 'baby, for one you are not stupid and I am going to talk to Momma B and then we will talk to you okay?'

'Okay..'

'I would talk to you now about making babies but I think this is a conversation both Momma B and I need to have with you'

'I understand'

'good, now get changed and we will meet you down stairs' Tina kissed Hunter on her forehead and walked out.

Bette and Tina met up in their bedroom 'Angie doesn't want to go today (Bette laughs) little handy Andy is no more, she is breaking up with him' said in a excited tone

'no need to gloat but I don't understand though' Tina inquired

'well he used the term 'like mothers, like daughter' which upset her and she didn't want to go because she was afraid what he'd think, I told her she really needs to stop worrying about what everyone else thinks and so long story short she ended up telling me that she was going to break up with him because she didn't want to be with someone who disrespects her or us even' Bette smiles

Tina walked up to Bette and placed her arms around her waist 'she's growing up isn't she? Both of them, soon, we will be all alone with our then off to college'

'Jesus fuck Tina, I don't want to think about it'

'we need to talk to Hunter about something later on' Tina stated

Bette looks at Tina curiously 'yes?'

'she asked how we made her because some kids at school told her that you need a mommy and a daddy to make a baby and she was a little confused'

Bette sighs 'can you do this one? I tried with Angelica and it didn't work out the way I wanted it too' Bette looks away

'what does that mean?'

Bette chuckled 'well I may have told you I spoke to her but um.. I may have used some demonstration tools'

Tina laughs 'what do you…?'

'I may have used her dolls' Bette answered

'Oh my god! Baby, you didn't'

'well Tee, she wasn't getting it and I tried to explain how her two mommies made her and I thought I could do it, but I couldn't'

'well why didn't you come and get me, I would have explained it to her, Jesus Bette she was 10, you could have told her a damn fairytale and she wouldn't have known the difference' Tina is laughing harder now

'she may have been 10 but she is too smart' Bette kisses Tina on the head 'please take care of the talk with Hunter, I really can't go thought it again'

Tina smiles 'off course, I will but one question, you didn't show her how her mommies…you know…'

'Tee, I am not that stupid, I just had 3 dolls, you, me and Marcus'

'Maybe I should try…'

Bette cut her off 'um no you don't… that's my thing'

'well, maybe you could show me this little play of your later… in bed… all drunk on daiquiris…' Tina smiles seductively

'my my Miss Kennard-Porter, are you trying to seduce me?'

Tina kissed Bette, it has been about a week since they had last made love, their desire was growing with every grope and every sensation

'MOMMIES!' Hunter yelled

Tina and Bette broke away, breathless and aching for more, Bette looked into Tina eyes 'Coming!'

Once arriving at the parade they found Alice and Shane, who was already on their fourth drink, Shane took Hunter and Alice took Angelica, this was a thing that happened every year where they would leave their mothers to soak in the atmosphere and enjoy their day together.

'remember my first one of these honey' Tina asked looking at Bette

Bette laughs 'my god you were so scared, I thought you were going to throw up'

'I think it turned out alright though don't you?'

Bette nodded at Tina as they remember

^^^  
**8 Months After Dating…**

Tina sat in the car tapping her fingers on the dashboard as Bette takes her hand and smiles 'Tee.. what are you so afraid of?'

Tina sighs 'I'm scared babe, I mean don't get me wrong I am so happy that we are together and I don't know, I guess I am just being stupid'

'You are not being stupid at all, it's your first time really coming out, so to speak but remember I will be with you every minute, we will go, have a few drinks, dance and come home and have sex' Bette giggles

'Oh really? well you should know baby, I am not that easy'

'Oh, I think you are' Bette smiles

They arrived at the parade hand in hand, Tina looking around with a glowing look on her face, which made Bette smile.

'See, not that bad'

'Baby..can we go on the bikes?'

Bette chuckles 'umm no, did it once and never again.. I know you want to give everything a try but just one step at a time'

Tina dropped her lip and looked at Bette with her puppy dog eyes 'alright'

'fine! You and those damn puppy dog eyes, but we are doing it before meeting up with the girls and I swear if they find out…'

Tina's face lit up 'Promise!'

Bette and Tina's day was spent just like Bette said, Bette was surprised with how much Tina enjoyed herself 

^^^

Bette and Tina sat at the bar enjoying their drinks when Shane came in with Hunter, she ran over

'what the hell is she wearing?' Bette asked

Tina laughed 'that's our mother/daughter project, she told me she was going to wear it but I guess she wanted to wait to show you'

Shane walked over smiling an Hunter started yelling out to her mother's 'MOMMIES!'

'show me your top sweetie' Bette asked as Hunter turned and Bette read the shirt, it has 'my mommies love me' on the front and on the back had in small back writing ' I am proud of my mommies, that's why I have gay pride'

Bette smiled at Hunter then looked at Tina 'and where is yours?'

'I didn't make one for me, this was something Hunter wanted to do for today, she wanted to surprise you' Tina said as she picked Hunter up and put her on her knee 'you look beautiful sweetie'

'Honey.. you look wonderful and I love your shirt, come here and give me a kiss' Bette asked as Hunter leans over and kisses Bette

Shane smiles at her extended family until she notices a younger girl look at her 'Okay, well I will catch you guys later' Shane gives Hunter a hug and starts to walk off leaving Bette and Tina looking around to see what or who Shane was distracted by

Tina sighs 'I just wish she would finally settle with one woman, she isn't getting any younger'

'Don't let her hear you say that, she may think she is losing her touch' Bette smiled as Alice and Angelica came in and Bette waved them down, Tina could see that they were arguing about something

'I so did not! Angelica yelled

'Oh you so did' as they get to Bette, Tina and Hunter, Alice placed her hand on her side 'want to know what your daughter did to me?'

Bette and Tina look at Angelica 'what? I didn't mean it! Anyway (looking at Alice) you shouldn't have been in the way'

'I was standing next to you!'

Tina looked at Bette then back at the bickering two 'would someone tell us what happened?'

Alice began 'I swear she is too much like you Bette..anyway I was standing there talking to this girl when I was just about to get her number..bam! Mini Porter here got me with the water gun'

'I told you I didn't mean too anyway you were losing your touch with her' Angelica smiled

'Oh, you think?'

'Yeah I do'

Bette interrupted 'okay..enough! Angie, we are going home soon so can you go find your Aunt Shane and let her know'

The Kennard-Porter family went home not long after, the girls falling asleep early, leaving Bette and Tina to a romantic night in..

**Chapter Thirty One-**

Tina walked into the bedroom and smiled at Bette who was laying on the bed wearing her robe, half open, leaving nothing to the imagination, Tina was speechless, she walked over to the bed and crawled up to Bette, looking at her the entire time, she got to Bette's stomach and opened up the robe all the way and started kissing and licking in and around her belly button, then looked up at her wife 'remember the first time we made love babe?'

'mm yeah.. you were so fucking good' Bette answered 'now can you get back to work?' Bette asked smiling

'sorry, just like teasing you'

Tina started leaving Bite marks up to Bette's breasts where she left one bit mark on each, she looked up again at her wife bitting on her bottom lip 'baby, you know what?'

'oh my Tina are you trying to kill me tonight? I don't want nice and slow I want you to fuck me' Tina could see the frustration building more and more in Bette, Tina loved seeing Bette so worked up

'settle down for a second, I was going to say, you know what we haven't done in a while?' Tina asked grinning as she rubbed her hand over Bette's stomach

'what babe?'

Tina crawled up Bette's body and kissed her neck before whispering into Bette's ear with her hot, highly aroused voice 'I haven't fucked you in the shower for a very long time' Tina learned back looking at Bette who was speechless, Bette loved how they could still have so much sexual tension after 11 years

Bette could feel herself getting more and more soaked with every work Tina said, Bette leaned in and kissed Tina passionately 'you get in I want to get a little surprise for you' Bette said smiling seductively 

Upstairs Angelica heard her cell ring, she looked at it and sighed 'Andy', Angelica presses 'talk'

'Hi' an annoyed Angelica answers

'hey! Oh my god babe, you totally have to come to this party, it's like of the chain!' Andy slurred his words, making Angelica even more angry

'it's like 12 am, why are you calling me? Plus I told you I had plans tonight, you totally don't understand me at all'

'are you still going on about the joke I made? God Ange, lighten up, I didn't mean to say you were.. well you know' Andy starts laughing

'not funny.. I am who I am Andy and I love my mothers and if you can't understand that, well then I guess you aren't the guy I thought you were, I think we should stop seeing each other' Angelica answers with pride and could now fully understand what her momma b was telling her today

'oh come on babe, just..just come here and we can talk..please?' Andy begged 'I promise I will leave you alone if you come and explain why?'

'no, because if my parents find out I have snuck out I am dead' Angelica says trying to get out of it

'just sneak out for like 30 minutes they won't even know and then sneak back in, come on Ange, everyone is asking were you are'

'you aren't suppose to be drinking anyway, who's house are you at?'

'Brittany Leers' The name that Angelica hated, it made her face go red in anger

'You know she picks on me, why are you there?' Angelica asked trying to be clam

'Because Ant and JB wanted to go, please Ange, you won't have to see her, just come and talk to me, I don't want to stop seeing you'

Angelica sighed 'fine but I still have made up my mind but I think it is important to do this in person, she lives like 2 blocks from my house yeah?'

'yeah, I will wait for you out the front, Ange, you know I joke around right?'

'we can talk about it soon, wait for me outside okay?' Angelica hangs up and finds some clothes to put on, she knew she would be in so much trouble if her mother's found out but it wasn't like she was going to the party to drink and socialise, she had one purpose which was breaking up with Andy

Downstairs Bette came back into the bathroom as Tina was standing at the shower door, holding it open for her wife, Bette smiled and took of her robe and picked up something that she had placed down when walking in. Bette walked over to Tina, not taking their eyes off each other for a second, once Bette is standing in front of Tina she smiles 'close your eyes and open your hands'

Tina was like a school girl on Christmas morning she giggled and closed her eyes and opened her hands, as Bette had told her and Bette placed a box in her hands and Bette told Tina to open her eyes, when Tina opened her eyes, she smiled and looked at Bette 'baby, what's this? It's not my birthday ..oh god did I miss something?'

Bette laughs 'no silly, I brought it today when you were going to the bathroom, open it'

Tina did as Bette asked and once she opened the box she noticed two bracelets, she looked at Bette with a curious look on her face, she picked them out 'read the inscription Tee' Bette asked

Tina did as Bette asked and turned over the silver inception side she read 'first and forever yours, your babe' and the other 'B and T, love that never dies' Tina felt tears coming when Bette noticed she brought Tina in and embraced her.

'baby, what's the matter?' Bette asked

'you are so amazing babe, but why two?'

'well this one is yours and this one is mine, I didn't even know they had them but when you went to the bathroom a woman was walking around selling them with the inscription, she was actually shocked when I told her that we had been together on and off for 22 years, she told me that she would give me a discount because she loved the fact that two woman can actually sustain a relationship for that long' Bette smiled

'or maybe she thought you were sexy' Tina smiled

'well that too, so can I put yours on?'

'offcourse' Bette took Tina's and placed it on her wrist and then Tina put Bette's on her.

They began kissing like mad, their tongues entwined, breathing heavily, some moans come out of their mouths, not wanting to break away from each other, they walked and kissed into the shower where Bette with one hand on Tina's thigh and the other reaching to turn on the tap she break away from Tina to turn on the taps, both breathless, Tina smiles at her wife and starts kissing her again, Bette moans into Tina as she reaches Tina's clit, she starts rubbing slowly as Tina is losing control already, it has been a long time since they had made love in the shower and Bette and Tina were loving every minute of it. Bette started to break away from Tina's mouth and started trailing her mouth down her neck to her breasts to her stomach where still she would run her nose over the scar on her stomach that was now worn proudly, she then moved down replacing her fingers with her tongue, as soon as Bette made contact Tina yelped, with one hand Tina was stroking Bette's hair and with the other she was gripping onto the railing, the faster Bette would move her tongue the louder Tina was becoming

'God…babe…do…don't…stop' Tina moaned 'in…in…me' is all Tina could get out but Bette knew what she wanted

Bette scraped her tongue from Tina's clit and inserted her tongue deep inside Tina, causing Tina to scream so loud 'fffuuucccckkkkk…..AAAHHHH'

It didn't take long for Tina to climax with a big almighty scream, a scream that could have not only woken up their daughters but the neighbours too, Bette kept going and Tina climaxed for a second time, her legs became weak as she began to slide down and straddle Bette, she was completely out of breath as Bette whispers in her ear 'that baby, was fucking amazing, I don't ever think you have ever come that hard before'

'I…I…you….' Was all Tina could get out, she was unable to take, aftershocks were still continuing

Bette laughs 'just lay here baby, let me hold you' 

Angelica arrived at Brittany's house and as promised Andy was outside waiting for her, as she walked up the driveway he smiled and tried to kiss her, his break stunk and she didn't want to kiss him anyway 'can we take a walk?' Angelica asked and Andy nodded as they began to walk off into the bushes and sat down on some benches

'why do you want to break up with me Angelica? I know I joke around a lot but I really didn't think you would take what I said to heart, I like your moms, they are wonderful and raised a smart, caring and beautiful girl, who I like so much'

'the thing is, I guess..I don't think I am ready to have a boyfriend, like I thought I was totally ready but I am 15 and you are 17, you are going to be going off to college soon and well I mean you are experienced in certain things and I am just not ready…I'm sorry' Angelica said was she looked down at the ground

'I don't want to break-up! I like you to much!' Andy began to yell

'Please, settle down.. we can still be friends and maybe one day…'

'Please don't finish that sentence.. can.. can I have one last kiss?'

Angelica rolled her eyes 'Fine' she said

Andy moved in and kissed Angelica but when she went to break free he would not let her go and continued to kiss her

Still in the shower, Bette takes Tina's hands and kiss her softly 'I think we need to get out of here' Bette said

'not before I give you something special' Tina said grinning

Bette laughed 'you can give it to me in our bed, we are wrinkling up and I don't know about you but I am still too young to have winkles' Bette and Tina both laugh as they turn the shower off and dry each other off, as they walked into their bedroom Tina stops Bette 'do you know how amazing it was for me in there? You are the only one who knows me so well. I love you' Tina smiled

'I love you too baby'

As they began kissing again the house phone rang 'who the fuck is calling at 1am?' Bette backs away from Tina in frustration and anger, Tina rolls her eyes and chuckles a little as Bette answers the phone

'Hello?' in a hasty tone, Bette could hear sobbing on the other end 'hello?' Bette is beginning to get worried

'Momma? Can.. can you come and get me?' Angelica begins to cry even more

'Boo? Baby? Where are you? You were in bed? What the fuck is going on sweetie?'

'I…I… (sobbing) come and get me please…I need you…Momma? Please'

'okay baby, where are you?' Bette asked in a motherly voice, Angelica gave Bette the number and then Bette looked worriedly at her wife 'sweetie, I am on my way..okay..you just stay where you are..'

'please hurry..tell momma I am sorry..' Angelica whispered

**Chapter Thirty Two-**

'please don't tell me that was our daughter? Please tell me you have another boo out there?' Trying to make some laughter out of the situation

'it was her, she snuck out Tee, but.. I think'

'You think what baby?' Tina walked closer to her wife 'what did she say?'

'She needs me to come get her, she is at a party that's only a few blocks away, she sounded, god just scared and sad, like she needed us, you know?' Tina took hold of Bette's shaky hands

'she probably snuck out to go to the party and it's not like we never did it as kids, it's all part of growing up, the whole 'defying parents' and she called because she got a little scared about the drinking that is going on there, the only real drunks she sees is her Aunts coming around on a Saturday night' Tina smiles, trying to lighten the mood

'I better want to be and if it is the case she is going to have a firm talking too, she is trying so hard to fit in Tina and it scares me a little' Bette says bitting her bottom lip

'go get her and find out what happened but don't jump to conclusions (kisses Bette) Okay?'

Bette smiles 'okay, I will be back soon' Bette then kisses Tina and picks up her keys and leaves

Bette arrives at the party, she knew which house it was because Angelica was sitting out the front with her buried between her legs, Bette jumped out of the car and over to her very upset daughter 'hey baby girl, what's the matter?' Bette sat down next to Angelica and the young girl put her head on Bette's shoulder, it was aware to Bette that Angelica had been crying for quite a while, like her mother, red eyes after crying stay for hours 'come on sweetie, talk to me'

'I..he.. I only came to talk to him Momma I swear, I am sorry I snuck out but he wouldn't stop calling me' Angelica explains very fast

'who baby? Andy?' Bette inquires as Angelica nodded her head 'what did he do boo? I need to know' Bette could feel the anger build up inside her

Angelica sighs 'We went and talked and I told him I didn't want to go out with him anymore and he begged me not to break up with him and then he asked for a kiss and I didn't want to momma but I did and.. (starts crying) and then…' Angelica couldn't talk

'Did he hurt you Angie? Did he touch you?' Bette asks in a fired up voice, no one touches her daughter and gets away with it

'He tried..' Bette stands up as soon as Angelica spoke, she began walking and Angelica calls out 'Momma NO..please.. I just want to go home' but it was too late, Bette had already gone inside the house

Bette looked around the big house trying to find one young boy, she walked out the back where she found him sitting on a long outside couch, kissing another girl, Bette was getting angrier by the second, she walks up to the pair 'what the fuck do you think you are playing at?' Bette yells

'Miss Kennard-Porter.. Hi' Andy was clearly nervous

'don't fucking hi me, I asked you a question, what do you think you are playing at, trying to touch my daughter?'

'hey now, I think Angie has got it wrong, I never..' Andy was cut off by the fury that was Bette Porter-Kennard

'oh so my daughter is lying? You get her to sneak out of the house then you have the nerve to...' Bette took a few steps forward as the girl got off the couch and just as Bette grabbed onto Andy's short she heard her daughters pleas

'MOMMA DON'T..can we just go home please?'

Bette turned and then looked back at Andy and sighed 'you are fucking lucky boy because if I had my way you would be in my car and on the way to the station and if I ever see you hanging around Angie again you will be sorry that you were ever born' Bette finishes and begins to talk over to Angelica, just as they got to the front door, they were stopped by the same young girl that was kissing Andy only moments before

'I am sorry Angie, I didn't know… I guess I am just sorry' Brittany looks over at Bette then back at Angelica 'can we talk for maybe a minute?'

'I guess, but why?' Angelica asked, unsure of why the person that picked on her the most wanted to suddenly talk to her, she looked over at her mother 'I will be out in a second Momma B' Bette takes her jacket off and puts it over Angelica's shoulders

'okay sweetie' Bette smiled and walked off as Angelica looked back around at Brittany, dropping her eye brow, waiting for Brittany to talk

'Oh right, sorry.. um I.. want to say sorry for everything.. if I had known what he did to you'

'that doesn't give you the right to just start kissing him Brittany.. you know that him and I were like together, you are more than welcome to him but just be careful' Angelica warned

Brittany started to cry 'I don't want him, I only did it because I am so scared, like…'

This surprised Angelica 'why are you scared?'

'You are so lucky Angie, you are totally up front with who you are and who your parents are and I mean, here I am, so totally confused and lonely because I don't know what to do'

'why are you confused and you pick on me about my mom's, like you are making totally no sense'

Brittany sighs 'was it easy for your mom's to come out?'  
the question that took Angelica by surprise, was Brittany trying to tell her that she was gay? Or was she just pulling her in to make fun of her later?

'As far as I know my Momma B, the one that you just saw, she knew from when she was young that she was gay but my other Momma, she was straight until meeting Momma B and my grandies and Momma T didn't talk until like 12 years after my mom's got together so yeah it was hard for my Momma T and I guess Momma B had it hard too but they love each other so I guess it's all that matters, Brittany?'

Brittany was looking away, trying to hold back her tears 'yes'

'are you… I mean do you want to talk to my mom's about it? They could help and my Aunts too..as crazy as they are, they are my family and I trust them with anything, they can help' Angelica offered, she could tell the Brittany was in pain and that's properly why she had been so cruel to Angelica

'I.. I am just so confused, I mean what if my parents found out my friends? I am sorry for everything I have ever said to you Angie, I was totally wrong'

Angelica smiled 'thank you, I guess it's nice to know that your life isn't so easy after all, it's not easy for me either you know? I am the only kid I know, other than my sister offcourse who is bi-racial and has two mom's but I love my mom's so I like totally deal with it and I really don't think anyone would care if you are with a girl or boy'

Brittany laughs 'try telling that to my parents, they are so totally lame, if we see a gay couple in the street, they totally go the other way'

Angelica thinks for a minute 'I may have an idea to make it a little easier to bring them around but I need to talk to my mom's first, is that okay?' Angelica asked looking at the worried teen

'Yeah, um' Brittany gets a pen from the table next to her and take's Angelica's arm 'here is my number, call me when you talk to them, thank you Angie, you are totally different than I thought you were'

Angelica laughs along 'well I could say the same with you, enjoy the rest of your party' Angelica smiled and walk to the car, once inside she smiled at her mother

'are you okay Boo?' Bette's concern was showing as she stroked the hair from the young girls face 'she didn't say anything more to you did she?'

Angelica started laughing 'Momma, you have no idea, can we just go home and talk about it tomorrow?'

'sure' Bette started the car and took off, just they got stopped at a red light, Bette turned to Angelica 'baby, he didn't…'

Angelica shook her head 'no momma, he tried, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, he had me pinned down and I was screaming but no one could hear me, I ended up kicking him' starts laughing really hard

Bette who is also laughing 'god you are too much like my girl, I guess those self-defence classes we took you too worked, huh?'

'I guess so, was Momma T mad?'

'No baby girl, she was worried, are you sure you are okay?' Bette asked again

'Momma, I am fine, I want to go home and shower but I mean what do you want me to say? I.. I just don't know what I did wrong'

'sweetie, you did nothing wrong, don't ever think that you did anything wrong when things like that happen, EVER' Bette trying to make it clear 'men are fucking clueless, and don't tell her Momma T I swore, or she will have my head' Bette trying to make light of the situation

Once arriving home Tina was sitting out the front with a coffee in hand, as soon as Angelica steeped out of the car, Tina put her coffee down and quickly rushed towards the car, hugging her daughter so tight

'are you okay baby?' Tina asked

'I will be' the teenager said quietly 'you aren't mad I snuck out?'

'no sweetie, come inside and I will make you a hot chocolate' Angelica smiled as Tina put her arm around her shoulders and Bette walked behind them 'yeah thanks honey, I would like one too' laughing

Tina turns 'I guess you deserve one too'

After Tina made the hot chocolates she walked into the lounge where Angelica was laying on Bette's stomach, this made Tina smile, even though their daughter was growing up, she was still young as heart, Tina put down the drinks

'You told her didn't you?' Angelica asked looking up at Bette

'yeah, when you were talking to Brittany, I called your mother and told her what happened'

'I want you to know Angie that this was not your fault and…'

Angelica cut her mother off 'I know Momma, I have been told already and I guess I was just scared, that's all that I…'

'that what sweetie?' Bette asked

'that I let it get that far, I mean I could have just said no when he asked for a kiss but I let him kiss me' Angelica explained

'we all do things in the heat of the moment' Tina explained to Angelica looking at Bette, both thinking of the same thing, the night that Tina found out about Bette's affair 'but that does not give him the right to force himself on you'

'Thanks Momma T' Angelica took a sip of her drink 'I know I said I wanted to wait but um, I need to ask you guys something?'

'What's that Boo?' Bette asked

'well it seems that Brittany isn't so prefect after all and um, I was kind of hoping you two can help make her parents understand'

'wait.. wait a second, what are you talking about, no perfect' Tina asked

'Brittany likes girls, well at least she thinks she does, that's why she was so mean to me, she told me that I was lucky'

'how exactly can we help?'

'well her parents are kinda…'

'homophobic?' Bette asked

'yeah and well maybe if they met you guys…' Angelica smiling at her mother's

'Oh god, she is trying to get us to de-homophobe' Bette said placing her head in her hands as Tina laughed at her wife

Angelica also laughs 'thanks momma, need a laugh, not in those words but yes, I mean the parent day is coming up and well maybe you two could just say hi and talk to them and let them see how much you love each other and maybe Brittany's parents will come around'

'I don't know Angie, if they are rude to us I don't know how long we could really be around them' Tina explained to the teenager 'But.. we will talk about it and let you know tomorrow, because it is way past your bedtime' Tina looked at Bette who was rubbing her eyes 'and I need to put your Momma to bed' Tina laughed

'Okay' Angelica got up of Bette and kissed her and then Tina and walked to the stairs where she stopped at the bottom and tuned 'oh and I had a good idea for Hunter's birthday, do you think maybe we could all go camping? Like the whole family?'

'That sounds like a great idea, I will talk to the girls about it tomorrow for Sunday breakfast, don't tell Hunter though, I want it to be a surprise, she loves camping' Bette smiled at Angelica

'Okay, cool, I am going to take a shower first then go to bed, night guys, love you' and walked up stairs 

The next morning Tina was serving breakfast to Angelica and Hunter

'where's momma b?' Hunter asked looking at Tina

'she just had to go pick out something, she will be back soon'

'she must have left early, she was out when I got up this morning, is she in trouble or something and had to go stay at Aunt Al's?' Angelica asked smiling at her mother

Tina cocked her eyebrow 'no smartie, she isn't in trouble, she will be home soon now eat up'

Just as Tina, Angelica and Hunter were finishing off breakfast, they heard the front door 'anyone home?' Bette called out 'family meeting'

Tina smiled 'you heard the woman, let's go'

Hunter got up and looked at Angelica 'what did you do?'

'I didn't do anything, what did you do?'

It wasn't until they walked into the lounge that they saw Bette holding a small open box, Tina smiled at Bette as Bette walked up to the girls and leant down a little so they could see what was in it 'girls I want you to meet our new family member'

'OH MY GOD! Really?' Angelica yelled

Hunter couldn't talk she looked from Bette to Tina then back to Bette with the biggest grin on her face 'Is she ours? Like forever?'

Tina smiled 'yes baby, she is'

Angelica slowly picked the little furry puppy out of the box and held her close 'thanks Mommies'

'yeah thanks mommies' Hunter copied, still grinning

**Chapter Thirty Three-**

At Sunday breakfast at the Planet, Angelica had told her mother's that she didn't want her Aunts to know about the drama that happened the night before, which Bette and Tina respected her wishers. The conversation was filled with talk about the new member of the Kennard-Porter family

'So Porter finally caved?' Alice asked grinning

'yeah, so totally cool, she is so cute and tiny' Hunter answered

'So what did you name her?' Shane asked as she took a drink of her coffee

'we haven't named her yet, but I think we should call her missy'

'we are so not calling her that' Angelica raised her voice a little

'why do you get to decide?'

'because I am older and I know better' Angelica answers sticking out her tongue

'oh yeah so much older'

Bette, Tina, Alice and Shane laughed at the two girls argue.

'Hunter, can you go ask Aunt Kit to come over please?'

'Okay Momma T' Hunter stands and walks over to the counter

'guy we wanted just a minute, we have decided that next weekend we are going to take Hunter camping for the first time, you know, for her 10th birthday and wanted to know if you would be interested?' Bette asked

Alice and Shane both agreeing 'oh and please don't say anything around her, we want it to be a  
surprise' Tina added

'sure, not a problem' Shane said

'so mini porter, me and you out in those woods, you scared?' Alice asked

'not as scared as you will be'

Bette laughed, knowing that her daughter was taught well 'she has you there Al'

'oh yeah you just wait and see when we get…' Alice was cut off but Tina nudging her as Hunter strolled back over

It was a Monday morning and Bette was still in bed, Hunter came bouncing in and jumped on their bed.

'Wake Up, Wake Up!'

'hhmmm? go away sweetie, Momma needs sleep'

'No.. come on Momma B, you were told yesterday that you had to take us to school, Momma T said so' Hunter was still bouncing on the bed as Bette lifted her head from the pillow

'why must you bounce?'

Hunter giggles 'because it's fun and because Momma T said too because she knew that you would sleep til noon if you could, so GET UP!'

'Fine, have you fed the puppy?'

'Yep!' Hunter jumped off 'thanks again Momma'

'that's okay baby girl, go get Angelica and meet me at the car, I will just get changed'

'you better hurry' Hunter yells running out of the room

'that girl is becoming more and more like Tina every day..GOD..I fucking hate mornings' Bette grumbled to herself as she sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes 

Across town Tina was waiting for Dr. Wilson in her office, she had had many breast checks before, since the scar so many years before, but something else was troubling Tina. As she twiddled her thumbs and taps her feet for the news to come in.

Bette arrived back home from dropping Angelica and Hunter at their school, as she walked though to the kitchen she noticed that the red light was flashing on their machine, she pressed answer

'Hi Sweetheart, can you give me a call at work please? Or are you going into work at all today? I will be coming home at lunch, I have just arrived at work from the doctors, so please call me on work number, Love you babe'

Tina voice sounded distant, like she was in a place far away. Bette picked up the phone and dialled Tina's work number

'Tina Kennard-Porter's line'

'Hi Sweetie, are you okay?'

'ah dragging on, yours? Did you get my wake up call this morning?' a chuckle from Tina was not very amusing to Bette

'yes, thank you I did and next time I'd rather you just set the alarm'

'no, see that's where you are wrong, I knew that you would set that on sleep so I used something that would not leave you alone until you awoke, speaking of did they get off okay?'

'Yes Tina, I am not a complete idiot, I know where their school's are'

Tina laughed 'I didn't say that I was just worried that…well it doesn't matter. So you got my message then?'

'I did, what's going on Tee, you should know not to leave messages like that on our machine'

'I am sorry but this is kind of important and I needed to know if you would be home'

'I will be, Phyllis said a week so I am doing just that'

'I will be home at 1pm then, do you think you could manage to set us up with some lunch before hand?'

'God Tina, you make it sound like I don't know how to do anything, I have done this before you know, I can manage just fine without you home, the girls are at school and there is some meat and vegetables in the fridge to make sandwiches, okay? Does that suit you?'

'over your little tantrum now baby?' Tina asks 'I'm sorry, I know you know how to do things, I just, that's my thing, the school drop off, making lunch for you'

'well you can deal with your wife doing her wifely duties can't you?' Bette laughed

'fine but after this week is up, I am taking it back, actually, sleep ins seem like a nice changed'

'WHAT? you… you will still take the girls to school right? I mean, me taking them was a one off right?'

'yes honey, you can sleep in tomorrow morning, but you are still right picking them up?'

'yeah not a…' Bette stoped, the puppy peed on Bette's shoe 'Oh fuck me, Tina the dog.. she… '

'you didn't take her out this morning did you?'

'well.. no.. but Tina, I was late and tired and who knew that they just didn't hold it in?'

'she is a puppy Bette, she is like a child, content attention' Tina trying hard not to laugh 'now take her outside and' bursts out laughing 'clean up the mess'

'Oh so funny Tina, you realise this is the reason it took us so long to get a dog and the girls better name her soon because I am sick of calling her it' Bette listen to Tina laugh

'Okay sweetie, we will talk to them about naming her tonight, I'll see you at lunch and we will talk then about what happened at the doctors, Love you'

'Love you too' 

^^^

Tina arrived home a little before 1pm, as she walked through the front door she called out to Bette

'In the kitchen!' Bette called out. Tina smiled and as she walked though to the kitchen, she started to laugh

'what? what do you call this? I thought you were making sandwiches?'

'we'll see' Bette walked over to Tina who was smirking at Bette, who gave Tina a kiss, Bette was covered flour, which Tina wiped a bit from Bette's face 'I was going to make them but then I saw some ingredients in the cupboard and well, I wanted to experiment'

'Cooking what?'

Bette laughed along 'I don't know'

Tina gave Bette another kiss 'my poor baby, want me to make us something?'

'No' in a child-like tone 'I will just make us some sandwiches, you sit there' Pointing to the chair

'Um Bette, before you do that, can you sit with me for a minute, I want to talk to you first'

'Okay' Bette smiled and walked over and sat next to Tina and took her hands 'what's going on? There's no problem with that cheek…right?'

'No babe, that all fine, I wanted to discuss with Dr. Wilson about something else'

'something else?'

'yeah well, you know how I have been having trouble sleeping at nights and such?' Bette nodded 'well… it goes a little further and I didn't want to alarm you about it'

'how much further Tina?'

'well.. I get this strange feeling, something is off with me, the nights of bad dreams, the sweets, the lack of sex drive'

Bette looked at Tina curiously 'lack of? I didn't know this, I thought'

'I know.. this is the reason I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to think that any of this is your fault because' Tina sighs 'well Dr. Wilson seems to think I am in the early stages of menopause, she has subscribed me some tablets'

'but I am older'

Tina grunts with laughter 'baby, I don't think it has all that much to do with age, Mom told me that she started Mena pausing when she was 40, I am 42 so I am not doing half bad' Tina looked at Bette as she watched Bette's face changed 'oh sweetie, it's okay, we all go though it and these tablets will help with it, especially the sex-drive' Tina smiled

'not funny' As Bette sat there looking at the ground she began thinking about getting older, she had never really thought about until now, she always thought she and Tina would have more time

'what's in that head of yours?'

'A baby..' Bette said motionless

'what?'

'geez Tee, no need to act so surprised' Bette said looking back at Tina 'I mean me..'

'you?'

**Chapter Thirty Four-**

Bette looked at Tina 'yes me, god is that so hard to believe?' Bette asked defensively

'I didn't say that Bette'

'but you implied it, what is so wrong with me want to carry our child?' Bette empathised

'are you sure you want to do this all over again? Bette this is a lot to think about, we are not as young as we once were, we already have two girls'

'don't get me wrong Tina, I love our girls, I love them so much that I would die for them, but I want to experience the joy I watched you go though'

'oh so you are ready for the morning sickness, bloating, being uncomfortable all the time?'

'it wasn't all that terrible was it? What about the good stuff? Why are you so against this?' Bette asked as she stared into the eyes of her loving wife

'I am fucking scared baby, I would love nothing more than for you to carry for us, but the chances are against us, especially at this age, look at me, going through menopause'

'which is exactly why Tee, I want to experience pregnancy before it's too late, we had always talk about me carrying for us' Bette expressed to Tina

'are you sure you want to do this?'

Bette's face lit up 'are you saying yes?'

'I asked you first, are you sure? This is it, set and stone'

Bette took hold of Tina's hand and brought it to her lips where she kissed the palm 'I am certain'

With that Tina jumped out of her seat and into Bette's arms, straddling her, kissing her 'you are the most selfless woman I have ever met'

'I don't understand Tina, I practically had to force this on you now..'

'I wanted to make sure that you were certain, god baby, all I have ever wanted was another baby with you and now that I am all warn and torn'

Bette head went to one side 'oh honey, you are nowhere near warn and torn, your body still does un-god like things to me' Bette leaned in close to Tina's ear, her hot tenderising breath was arousing Tina intently 'there is no way that this body is anything but fucking hot'

'Bette…' Tina whispered

Still at Tina's ear 'yes baby?'

'I…work…'

Bette chuckled ' you are making no sense.. how about you just call in sick for the rest of the day and we can practice'

'practise what exactly?'

'well' Bette pulled Tina closer 'it has been a while since we had baby making love'

Tina smiled 'yes it has'

'well I think we may be out of practise' the seductive smile shown on Bette's face

Tina leaned in only mere inches away from Bette and kissed her then pulled back 'you (kiss) me (kiss) tonight (kiss) after the girls go to bed'

'aaww but I want it now' Bette whined like a child

Tina laughed 'no wonder Hunter does it so well'

'well it just isn't far, I take our kids to school, I prepare your lunch like a good wife I am'

'I thought you did that because you love me?'

'nah, I just want sex' Bette teased

'I will remember that one'

Bette and Tina continued to cuddle for a while, enjoying each other's company, until Tina realised that Time had gotten away from her

'shit.. honey.. I have to go to work' Tina was still sitting on Bette knee as Bette was falling asleep with her head on Tina's shoulder

'I am not letting you leave'

Tina laughed as she kissed Bette on her forehead and stood up adjusting her clothes 'you know I would love nothing more than to sit here all day in your arms but some of us have to work'

'yeah yeah, go before I change my mind' Tina leaned in and kissed Bette once more

'I love you and I will see you tonight'

'I promise I will have a home cooked meal for you when you get home'

'yeah right Bette, knowing you, you will order out and tell the girls to lie'

'I would never, how could you accuse me of such a thing?'

'I will be home early as possible, promise' Kissing Bette but small fast kisses on her lips and around her neck 'maybe….'

'no…go…before I change my mind' Bette whispered

Tina and Bette said their last goodbyes before Tina walked out of their home and drove off, leaving Bette to ponder 'are we really going to do this? Am I really going to do this? It's happening, we are going to have another baby, oh god.. I am going to get fat.. Alice will never let me live that down' Bette chuckled as she walked off to the bedroom

Later that day Bette had picked up Angelica and Hunter from school and drove to the grocers where she brought 4 instant dinners, which Angelica and Hunter picked up on straight away

Hunter: Momma, you know that Momma T will know that you didn't make that

Bette looked at her daughter 'and why not?'

'because she knows you don't cook that good' Hunter giggled, as did Angelica

'Momma T knows all' Angelica added

'well as long as you two can stay quiet, I highly doubt she'd ever know'

Just as Bette was unpacking the food the phone rang

'Boo, can you get that and Hunter take this dog outside please and for god sake name the thing already'

'Momma B, she's not a thing, she is the cutest puppy in the whole world right, Lucky?'

Angelica strolled in as Hunter had called named the dog 'so not going to be Lucky'

'Angelica…phone?' Bette reminded her eldest daughter as Angelica picked up the phone

'Hello?'

'hey baby, how was school'

'oh Hi Momma T, yeah same as yesterday'

' well that's good then, listen is Momma B around?'

'yeah I'll just get her'

'wait before you do, tell me, quietly, did she cook or is it instant?'

'Number Two'

Tina laughed 'I knew it, thanks sweetie, I will see you soon'

'Okay Momma, here's Momma B' Angelica hands the phone over 'you are so totally busted'

'oh yeah, maybe because you told on me'

'did not' Angelica throws back

Bette takes the phone 'hey Tee'

'what happened to home cooked meal?' Tina asked

'well you see, the little one, she wanted it'

'oh so your blaming Hunter now?'

'yes and I stand by it' Bette laughed 'so when are you coming home? I missed you like crazy after you left'

'that's what I am calling to tell you, I may have to stay back, seems we have a new development project and Oscar said it cannot wait so…'

'you're going to be very late?'

'well I won't be home for your famous instant dinners but I will be home to say goodnight to our girls and then to make it up to you'

'hhmm make it up to me huh? I need to know how?'

Tina breathing became heavier 'Bette'

'Tee.. tell me'

'where are the girls?'

Bette looked around 'outside with the puppy'

'go to the bedroom'

'now?' Bette was a little shocked

'yes now, I have been thinking about you all day and I.. god Bette.. I cannot wait until I get home, I need you now, now go to the bedroom'

'Okay' Bette responded 

**Chapter Thirty Five-**

As Bette laid back on the bed and smiled as she looked at the picture next to her, it was taken when the two of them went away for their 5 year anniversary 'Okay, I am in the bedroom'

'what are you doing?'

'looking at you'

'huh?'

'the picture Tee, you and I in the woods'

'oh yeah' Tina laughed 'so you thinking of me then?'

'when I think of you my love'

'you know, since I left home this afternoon I have been so turned on knowing that you want to have our baby'

'yeah?'

'oh yeah, it's like my baby is having our baby'

Bette smiled 'that's my line'

'not anymore, I am not having this one, you are, have you spoken to the girls about it yet?'

'I thought it be best if we do It together, anyway, I don't want them getting their hope up and then..'

'are you having second thoughts?' Tina asked

'God no.. I am just scared that now we have gotten it out there and its happening that I won't be able to, maybe my eggs..well.. baby..what if they are too old?'

Tina bursts out in laughter 'sweetheart, it's not possible, yeah its harder for woman to get pregnant in their late 40's but it's been done before, we will make an appointment with Dr. Wilson okay baby?'

'Okay'

Silence

'so.. what are you doing Tina?'

'Oh you know, sitting here, all alone, hhmm if only I had my wife here'

'Oh really? This wife of yours, does she come in a lot?'

'oh she does come a lot'

Bette chuckles 'I bet she does, if my wife was as sexy as you, god.. I could only imagine'

'what do you imagine Bette?'

'mm I'd firstly rip her blouse right off, not caring about unbuttoning them, where her fucking hot breasts would be there for the taking, ready for me to devour'

Tina squirms in her chair a little, she was never a huge fan of phone sex but sometimes she needed her wife there and then 'then what?' Tina whispered

'then I would run my hands down her back, rubbing her amazing arse, god baby, your body is so fucking perfect'

'I am so wet baby' Tina cried

'touch…touch yourself for me, imagine I am there, caressing your skin'

'oh god baby… I'm rubbing my clit...'

'that's it honey… come for me honey'

Bette was becoming overly excited hearing the cries from the other end of the phone, she trailed her own hand down, as she entered herself she gave a little scream 'god Tina.. I feel you here with me'

'god baby you are so wet, you taste so fucking good' Tina moaned into the phone

'aaahh Tee… I am rubbing my clit, faster…'

As Bette's cries became louder Tina began to pick up speed 'god.. I….'

Bette was only seconds away from climaxing, she was too busy to notice the bedroom door open

'Porter, your kids are…Holly mother of god!'

'ALICE?'

'I…' was all that could escape Alice's mouth as Bette withdrew her hand

'Get the fuck out Al..Now!'

'Baby, what's going on?' Tina asked from the other end of the phone as Bette waited until Alice was out of sight

'oh god, we got busted'

'what?'

'Alice walked in'

Tina started laughing 'oh yeah so fucking funny now I have to go face her'

'well at least when you see her it won't be with your hand down your pants'

'laugh it up all you want but at least I have things to occupy my time until you come home' Bette explained

'and what makes you think I won't?'

'because right now I can only guess that you still have your hand down your pants, still soaking wet, am I right honey?'

'hmm maybe'

Bette laughed 'god Tee.. I cannot face her'

'Bette, it's not like she hasn't seen worse'

'I don't understand'

'well she has seen you in that…. In a worse situation than that remember?' Tina asked

'oh you mean the time when she and Shane walked in on us fucking on the couch? That was classic'

'God I could have died of embarrassment'

'lucky for me you didn't, so when you come home tonight?'

'it's a promise, I love you baby'

'I love you too Tee'

Bette sighed before walking out of the bedroom, she saw Alice in the kitchen, Bette dropped her head 'hey Al'

'you are so totally busted Porter' Alice teased

'fuck you' Bette bounced back

'and with your children home tisk tisk tisk'

'I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was making my wife happy'

'I bet you were'

Hunter came bouncing in 'hey Aunt Al, want to come play?'

'yeah Alice, go play, go play on the road'

'Momma B, why are you being meaner than normal to Aunt Al?'

'yeah Bette, explain why?'

Bette picked up her little girl and smiled 'because your Aunt Al doesn't know when to knock, that's why'

**Chapter Thirty Six-**

Alice invited herself for dinner, seeing that Tina was not going to be home in time, she ate her meal. Angelica and Hunter laughed as they watched their mother and Aunt banter over random events. Bette was washing up as Alice walked in holding the puppy

'hey porter, you do realise that this little cutie is nameless?'

Bette turned 'nice perception there Alice, I know it hasn't been named'

'not it Bette, she' Alice corrected

'fine..she… we told the girls that they are to decide the name but they are unable to agree on much'

'want to bet?'

'fine, you think you could get them to agree, go for it'

'Mini Porter's, come here for a second'

Angelica and Hunter walked into the kitchen

'alright, name this poor girl already, it's been almost three days and it didn't take your mothers that long to name you so come on, you have one minute to name her and I personally think that you should name her after your favourite aunt'

'Shane?' Angelica laughed

Hunter picked the puppy up out of Alice's arms 'I think we should name her spot'

'oh my god, we are not calling her spot, she hasn't even got spots'

'fine then Angie, what do you want to name her?'

'well I have been thinking and well, I like the name her bouncer'

'bouncer? I love it' Hunter expressed 'do you like that bouncer?'

Angelica laughed 'I think he does'

'well how about you two take bouncer outside, I need to talk to Alice about something'

'Okay Momma, come on bouncer, time for potty' Hunter said, following Angelica outside

'what's going on Bette?'

'I have to ask you a favour but you have to promise me you will not a thing, do you think you can keep your mouth shut?'

'hey, who was the person you told when you were where going to ask Tina to move in the first time?'

'ok good point but this is bigger'

'how much bigger?'

Bette sighed 'Tina and I are going to have another baby'

Alice was speechless 'Alice?'

'you fucking what?'

Bette laughed 'yes and I have made an appointment with the doctor next week so they can test me and make sure I can actually go through with this and I need you to watch Angie and Hunter'

'why would you…YOUR?'

'ah yeah…'

'oh my god this is huge! Why after all this time?'

'because we had always wanted another and I want to experience pregnancy before it's too late for me to do so, so can you look after them?'

'sure' Alice brought Bette in and hugged her 'this is great!'

'I am glad you think so, I just don't want to get too excited just in case I am now to old'

'well personally I cannot wait to see you pregnant' Alice begins to laugh

'what?'

'its going to be like Shane pregnant, just funny'

'laugh all you want, nothing is going to ruin my mood today'

Alice left soon after, leaving Bette and her daughters to clean up before Tina arrived home.

'Momma B, can bouncer sleep with me tonight?'

'Hunter, we talked about this sweetie, she is going to be an outside dog'

'please Momma?' Hunter looked up at her mother, using her best sad face possible

'no no' Bette looked away_ 'do not give me those Kennard eyes Hunter'_

'god damn puppy dog eyes, these Kennard's certainly know how to agree'

'I've stopped'

Bette turned to see that Hunter was still looking sadly at her_ 'oh and they got the gene for deceiving too'_

'Fine but she sleeps on the floor and does not leave your bedroom, understood?'

Hunter ran into Bette's arms 'thanks momma, love you'

'Love you too baby'

'when's Momma T coming home?' Angelica asked walking into the kitchen

'um about another half an hour or so'

'hey Ange, guess what?'

'what?'

'Bouncer gets to sleep with me tonight' Hunter teased, sticking out her tongue

'What? Mom B, you said that she wasn't allowed and you just said yes? That is so totally unfair!'

'I used the puppy dog eyes' Hunter giggled

'Boo, you can have her tomorrow night, I promise, but this is not going to be an every night thing'

'Okay, thanks Mom B'

'Okay Hunter, say come give me a kiss and go to bed, you should have been an hour ago'

'but I want to wait up for Momma T to tell her that we named the puppy' Hunter whined

'you can tell her tomorrow and I will give her a kiss for you tonight, how about that?'

'I bet you will' Angelica teased walking back into the living room

'I heard that smartie'

'okay fine, but can you tell her to come in and kiss me goodnight when she gets home?'

'of course sweetie, now off to bed'

Hunter kissed her Momma B goodnight and walked up stairs. Tina walked through the door soon after but there was no-one around 'hello, anyone home?'

'hmm that's strange, Bette is usually watching television, the girls would be in bed but where the hell is Bette'

Tina walked upstairs and checked on Hunter, giving her a kiss and covering her up so she wouldn't get cold, then knocked on Angelica's door

'come in'

Tina opened the door and smiled 'hey baby'

'Hi, your late'

'yeah, took longer than expected, did you have a good night?'

'yeah totally, Aunt Al came over, ate your dinner, then I came up here to read'

Tina walked over and sat on the bed 'I am sorry I am late home'

'what do you mean?'

'well, I don't like coming home late, I did it when you were a baby and after your mother I got back together, I promised myself things would be different'

'it's okay Mom, really'

Tina smiled and gave Angelica a kiss 'good baby'

'night Momma'

'Oh by the way, where is your momma?'

'um, I think reading in your room'

'okay'

Tina walked back downstairs and into their bedroom, Bette was laying on the bed but she certainly was not reading

'my oh my'

Bette was wearing a red silk teddy 'welcome home'

_'god she takes my breath away'_

Tina walked over to the bed and smiled down at her wife 'well this is a nice greeting'

'I wanted to make sure that you made good on your promise that you made me today'

'hmm' Tina raked her hands though Bette's hair 'I don't remember a promise'

Bette took hold of Tina's hands and pulled her down on the bed, straddling her 'now do you remember?'

Tina laughed 'nope'

Holding Tina's hands over her head she began kissing her bare neck, the place she knew drove Tina crazy, Bette heard a moan come from the blonde, with that Bette pulled back 'now?'

'you know something is coming back to me, maybe if you do what you were just doing, I may regain my memory back'

Bette began to ravish her wife and indeed Tina made good on her promise, not just once but twice.

**Chapter Thirty Seven-**

Bette and Tina were in bed reading, just a normal weeknight, although they had both taken early weekends, they had decided it was time to let Hunter in on her surprise

'Hunter, can you come in here for a minute?' Bette called out from their bedroom

Hunter came racing in 'yeah?' sitting on the bed

'have you packed?' Tina asked

The little girl looked confused 'no.. why?'

'well you should be, Angie is, we are'

'where are we going?'

'Tina, I think she wants to know'

'yeah I think she might Bette'

'come on.. please tell me'

'well.. it was Angie's idea actually but first thing tomorrow we are going camping'

The little girls face lit up 'camping?'

'yes sweetie'

'and tomorrow is my birthday'

'I am pretty sure it's your birthday tomorrow' Bette laughed

'Oh my God, you guys are awesome!' Hunter jumped on the bed, hugging her mother's 'I am going to pack right now!' giving Bette and Tina another hug before leaving the room

'well I am pretty sure she doesn't mind missing school tomorrow then'

Tina smiled 'it's one day Bette'

'I know, I know'

The next morning they Kennard-Porter Family decided to leave early, they had called Alice and then Shane both still sleeping, telling them both they were leaving within the next hour, Kit was unable to go due to meetings with some investors but had given her niece her birthday present earlier the day before.

'so when were Shane and Alice hitting the road' Tina asked gathering the final items

'ahh well considering they were both still sleeping, another hour or so, I told them were to meet us so they should be find getting there'

'okay oh and another thing babe, are we giving Hunter her birthday present here or at the lake?'

Bette face lit up 'can we do it now?'

'oh god you get way to much excitement out of giving them their presents'

'come on Tina, it's fun'

'yes I know it is fun but you go all out every year, I will buy one thing then you go shopping and bring home another two bigger ones'

Bette walked up to Tina, taking hold of her hands 'do you know why?' Tina shakes her head 'because every year I am grateful for them, it took so long for us to conceive them.. '

There was no need for Bette to continue Tina completely understood 'sshh' she smiled ' let's do it now'

'yay!' Bette kissed her wife

'Hunter, Angie, are you both ready?' Tina called out

Both girls walked in 'are we taking Bouncer?' Angelica asked

Bette walked out to grab Hunter's presents

'yes Angie, but remember that you two are looking after her'

'cool'

Bette walked out back in holding three bags, as soon as Hunter saw the birthday bag's she knew what was coming next. Bette sat the bags down on the table, smiling at Hunter

'well go on, you didn't think camping was it did you?'

'Awesome!' the young girl screamed

'go on sis..open that one first' Angelica suggested pointing to the box with pink wrapping paper 'it's from me'

Hunter nodded ripping into Angelica's then moved on to the one's that Bette and Tina had gotten her, the now 10 year old ended up with clothes, games, a couch of her own that folds out into a mattress, which off course she loved because it had Shriek on it and a camping tent and sleeping bag

'Thanks Mommies' Giving each of her mother's a hug and kiss then over to Angelica and gave her a hug and kiss too

'so you happy sweetie?' Tina asked

'yeah.. totally'

'Great, lets hit the road, miss out on the traffic'

The drive to their camping spot was smooth, Bette drive one half, Tina the other, once arriving Hunter was first to get out

'Hunter don't go too far baby'

'I'm just taking Bouncer for a look around'

'I know, but don't go too far' Tina sighed looking at Bette 'it's your fault she is so impatient'

'why mine? Why is everything that bugs you about them my fault'

'just help me get this stuff out of the back'

Bette rolled her eyes 'fucking menopause' she mumbled

'I heard that!' Tina yelled from the back of the car

'hey mom T, you know that I can get my license yeah?'

Tina looked blankly at her eldest daughter 'No..'

'at least consider it?'

'fine, I will consider it but I wouldn't get your hopes up..BETTE..HELP' Tina yelled as Bette walked behind her placing her hands on her shoulders

'Tee.. baby..maybe you should sit down, I will take care of this' in a calming tone

'I am fine Bette'

'no.. your cranky and it is showing on Hunter's birthday, go sit down'

'fine.. I know when I am not wanted' Tina said walking away

'just remember you love her..' Bette said to herself 'the mood will go away'

After a while Shane and Alice showed up, everyone enjoyed some sandwiches that Tina had made at home that morning, then set the campfire up, Angelica and Hunter went for swim leaving the adults alone at the campfire

'so..Tina… knocked Bette up yet?' Alice laughed…Alone

Tina shot a look over to Bette 'God damn you Alice, can't keep your mouth shut can you?' Bette fired back

'what? Shane was going to find out sooner or later, so Tina?'

'what?'

'have you?'

'not that it's any of your business, but no.. not yet, we are waiting to see the doctor, then talk to the girls'

'wow that's a mighty to-do-list'

'fuck you Al' Bette said

'hey, for what it's worth guys, I am over the moon and man, it's going to great seeing you pregnant Bette'

'thanks Shane'

Tina looked back over at Bette, taking her hand 'I love you' she mouthed, Bette smiled, knowing that Tina's mood was over

'what do you think Angie and Hunter will say?' Shane asked

'hhmm I am hoping Angie is more mature about this than she was with Hunter' Tina said

'which I am pretty sure she will be, she loves being the older sister' Bette added

'and Hunter?' asked Alice

'that's the one we are afraid of' Bette sighed

Tina turned to her wife 'only because from day one she has been attached to her hip, seeing you pregnant, I guess we reassure her'

'easy for you to say Tina, there is you and Brooke, I came from a family of a brother and sister and being a middle child sucked arse'

'that's you Al'

'sshh' Bette hushed everyone up, witnessing Angelica and Hunter come up from the water with Bouncer

'Aunt Al, how about a swim?' Angelica ginned

'oh no, I know that look Angelica Jane Kennard-Porter'

'what look?' Angelica asked innocently

'that Porter look like you want to hurt me, well, believe me, I am staying away from that water'

'ooh is tough Aunt Alice scared?' Hunter teased

'oh no, you too? But you are my sidekick'

'not anymore, I got recruited' Hunter smiled sitting in front of her momma B

'damn Kennard-Porter kids'

Later on after dinner, Angelica and Hunter were roasting marshmallows on the fire

'hey mommies?' Hunter asked

'yeah sweetie?' Bette answered

'how did you two meet? Like the real story'

'We told you and Angie the story when you were both babies, well Angie was a little older'

'you did?' Hunter asked

'yeah, they did, it was our bedtime story, every night and I never got sick of it' Angelica smiled 'Please tell it?'

'yeah come on' Alice added

Bette looked over at Alice 'you were there'

'I know but still..'

Tina started 'well it was a very very long time ago'

'I don't think I had ever felt that faint until that night' Laughed Bette 'you took my breath away'

'Your momma B owned her own gallery and I was dating this man, a very nice man, he was so excited about this opening, which I must confess, I really didn't want to go'

'but you did?' asked Hunter

'and I am glad I did baby…anyway, I was introduced to the famous Bette Porter' Tina smiled and took hold of the brunettes hand 'you sent shivers up my spine, I had never..'

'me either' Bette smiled back

'so you were going out with a man momma T?' Hunter asked in shock

'yes sweetie I was but as soon as your momma B kissed me, wow.. I was hers'

'well it took you long enough honey' Bette turned to their daughters 'two weeks I had to wait for her and it was agony'

'didn't keep your hands to yourself though did you Bette?' Alice butted in

'I don't think our daughters need to know that and yes, I did, I was the perfect date'

'babe, I hate to admit it, but Alice is right, you did try a few times'

'Huh! See, I know you too well Bette'

'okay so maybe..you know what this is a PG rated story'

'oh come on mom B, not like we haven't heard you two…'

'ANGELICA!' Tina yelled

'well it's true'

'so come on, tell us the rest' Shane added

'okay so two weeks I waited then Tina came to my house and told me that she had broken up with Eric and told me she was in love with me'

'and then?'

'Alice..PG remember?'

'Oh come on!'

'I keep saying it Bette.. she is like our third'

'or fourth…'

'ALICE..!'

'what she talking about momma T?'

'nothing Hunter, you know how your Aunt is'

Later on that night Hunter had fallen asleep in her new tent, that she was sharing with Angelica, Bette and Tina had also gone down early, telling Angelica to go to sleep soon. Alice and Shane were telling ghost stories to their niece who was not bothered one bit

'come on, got a better one?' Angelica smiled

'geez Angie, you are not weak one bit are you?' Shane asked

'nah, I love these'

'better watch out when you go to bed then'

'is that a threat Aunt Al?'

'hhmm maybe'

'loser'

'geek'

'okay you too, enough' Shane said

'is my mom's thinking of having another baby?'

'what? what makes you ask that Angie?'

'Aunt Shane, I am not stupid'

'that's something you need to ask them Angie, it's not our place'

'Okay but like, I would be happy if they were'

Shane laughs 'nice try but we aren't telling you, now I am beat, you should properly go too Angie otherwise, your mom's would kill me'

After everyone was sleep, except for Angelica, she rolled over and gently shook Hunter 'Hunter?...Hunter, wake up… it's time…'

'mm five more minutes' the little girl moaned

'no..now.. otherwise we will miss our chance'

Hunter rolled over 'why are we doing this again?'

'because it's fun and it's going to be even funnier if we pull it off..trust me.. I saw this in a movie once'

'fine'

Angelica quietly unzipped the tent and both girls get out and sneak over to Alice and Shane's tent 'so just Aunt Alice yeah?' Hunter whispered

Angelica quietly giggled 'yeah'

The next morning Bette and Tina were snuggled together, Bette's hand placed on Tina's breast, it was comfit and home for her, just then they heard screaming and both woke up immediately looking outside their tent to find Alice on her mattress, in the water

'you are soo going to pay for this PORTERS!' Alice screamed

Alice was jumping around so much that the mattress went over, flipping her over with it

'they could not have pulled that off?' Tina asked looking at Bette

'well.. I think they might have' Bette laughed

Bette and Tina look over to the tent next to then to find their Angel's laughing so hard that tears where coming out their eyes, that was until Alice arrived back on shore walking straight towards them

'I swear Aunt Alice, it was all Angelica's idea' Hunter ran toward Bette and Tina's tent

'Oh you sook, blame me'

'ohh you are so dead!' Alice screams picking Angelica up out of the tent and taking her towards the water

'no..no… MOM'S!'

Bette and Tina both laughing 'Angie honey, you brought this on yourself' Tina manages to say though her laugher

Alice counts 'one…two…three' and throws Angelica in the water

**Chapter Thirty Eight-**

'Bette come on, we have to go' Tina screamed from the bedroom

'alright already, I'm coming'

'so where are you two going anyway and why do we have to go to Aunt Al's after school?' Angelica asked her mother

'because your mom b has a check up at the doctors and we may be there a while'

'I know what's going on'

Tina laughed nervously 'you do?'

'yep, I know you two want to have another baby'

The teens answer took Tina by surprise 'how did you know that?'

'I have my ways'

'your aunt told you?'

'no.. I guessed after what she said camping'

'that was like four days ago Angie, why haven't you said anything?'

'I don't know, I guess I needed time to see how I felt about it'

'and?'

'I think it would be cool, I don't know about Hunter but to have another baby brother or sister would be awesome'

Tina laughed 'well, cross your fingers for us baby.. I just hope we aren't setting ourselves up for a disappointment'

'nah.. so who is going to carry?'

'your mom b'

Angelica burst out laugher 'no-way'

'yeah.. why is that so funny?'

'because…the thought…of mom b…' trying to form words though her laughter

'oh come on, it's not that funny'

'umm yeah it is'

'well just be a little more.. Understanding when we officially tell you okay? Your mother is so nervous about this'

'but why?'

'because well… we are both getting older and it's a little harder to make a baby and there are…'

'eeww geez mom T.. I don't need the specific's'

Tina laughed 'well you asked'

Just then Bette walked in 'okay ready.. where's my baby?'

'if you mean Hunter, she is just collecting her dolls to take to Aunt Al's and I don't see why we have to go when I am capable of looking after her here'

Tina sighed 'it's not that you aren't capable sweetie'

'what? You don't trust me?' Angelica asked

'Boo.. can't you just take no as answer?'

'why is it that you two don't want me to grow up? I am not allowed to have my licence; I am not allowed to stay home alone or to take care of my little sister'

'okay one sweetie, we told you we would talk about the licence and two, it's not that we don't trust you to stay at home and look after hunter, it's that we decided a long time ago that we wouldn't be those parents who leave their teenage daughter at home' Tina explained

'well can we talk about a little bit more freedom later?'

'yes Boo..later, now we have to go, Hunter, come on baby girl' Bette called out

'coming!' Hunter came running in with Bouncer

'no..' Tina said instantly

'aaww but momma T..please she will be lonely'

'I don't care, she can't come everywhere with us, Bouncer stays home'

Hunter began to tear up 'fine!'

'Hunter, you are going to school, then to Aunt Alice's, where do you expect to keep him while you are at school?' Tina asked

'In my classroom, he would be good, I promise' Hunter walked over to Bette and hugged her tightly, which Bette melted into the hug

'Hunter Kennard-Porter, I see what you are doing and your momma b is smarter than that, right Bette?'

'huh? Oh yeah, of course' Bette said trying hard not to look into the loving eyes of her daughter then looked up at Tina 'you know, those eyes are all your fault..damn Kennard eyes'

'fine blame me but we really have to go Angie get your schoolbag, Hunter take Bouncer outside and Bette, follow me'

Bette looked at both Angelica and Hunter 'well you heard the woman, come on!'

Bette and Tina spent the day at the doctor's, Dr Wilson spent the day testing Bette and after three hours both Bette and Tina were beginning to feel tired

'can we go home yet?' Bette whined

'you sound like Hunter, no not yet, Dr Wilson still wants to do one test and oh my god!' Tina's eyes stood still staring at the couple who just walked through the door, Bette followed Tina's eyes

'oh my god is right, is that?' Bette asked as Tina nodded 'geez Tee, so glad you came to your senses, he's looking'

'old?'

**Chapter Thirty Nine-**

'old is right' Bette laughed as she took Tina's hand 'have you seen him since you two broke up'

'god he must hate me so much, I pretty much told him that he was only there as a fuck toy'

'um Tina? Really don't want to hear that' Bette cringed

'sorry baby, but I came back didn't I? Tina reassured her wife looking back over at the man smiling at her 'oh god, he coming over'

'Hi Tina…Bette'

Bette stood and shook the man's hand 'Henry.. nice to see you again'

'you too' Henry watched as Tina rose from her seat 'how you been Tina?'

'good thanks and yourself?'

'couldn't be better' Henry answered taking the hand of the blonde next to him 'Carly, this is Tina and her ex Bette'

'actually we are married' Bette laughed

'Married? Really?'

'why do you say it like that?' Tina asked

'Henry…I'm sorry for my husband, he sometimes doesn't get woman'

Bette laughed as everyone stares at her 'what?'

'Well you two were at each other throats'

'aaww that was a long time ago, we never lost the love, you were only there to show her that I was worth fighting for'

Tina could help but laugh 'she's joking Henry.. It's nice to meet you Carly'

'you too' she smiled 'Bette.. you don't remember me..do you?'

'umm no, should I?'

The blonde laughed 'it was a long time ago, when started your own gallery'

'okay?'

'I was there the night you two met, you were so wrapped up in Tina that our conversation was miner, but I have followed your work'

'aaww baby, you were wrapped up in me?' Tina teased

'yeah I was' Bette smiled 'don't pretend you don't know that'

'so how's Mikey?' Tina quizzed

'yeah really great, 18 now, makes me feel very old'

'Bette Porter?' The nurse called out

'oh..that's us, well it was really nice seeing both of you again' Bette smiled politely

'yeah you too' Both Henry and Carly replied

Tina smiled 'see you both around'

Once in the office of Dr Wilson both Bette and Tina sat down

'you both are aware that having a child at this age is a little more complicated than your first two?'

'they were both hard too, but yes we are aware' Bette smiled 'I want to have our baby more than anything'

'well I am glad to say that most of your tests came back fine but you will need to come back next week for your blood test results but as far as I am concerned you two are right to get started and pick a donor, speaking of.. have you pick out a donor?'

'um we want to do it at home, just like Hunter and…'

'and our boy' Tina finished Bette sentence

'okay well you two are naturals at this now so go for it, just come in for a check up if and when Bette takes her first test and we will go from there, can I ask if you will use the same donor?'

'aahh well, see the thing we are thinking Tina's cousin but we still have to ask him'

'I still want Marcus' Tina said looking at Bette

'Tee…'

'No Bette.. I want all of our children to have the same father…Marcus contributed a fare amount of sperm and we have unlimited use'

'what about truly reflecting both of us?'

'Bette… come on..do you see Angie or Hunter any less as your daughters?'

'no..'

'well.. it is going to be the same, I look at them and see you, just like I will look at this baby and see both of us'

'how about you talk about it over the next week, then we go from there?' Dr Wilson added

Bette and Tina left the doctors on a high, Bette suggested they have a some ice-cream before picking up their daughters. They got their ice-creams and sat down, gazing into each other eyes like teenagers, Tina took a finger full of ice-cream and smeared it around Bette's lips then moved in and kissed Bette's lips

'mm chocolaty taste with a touch of porter'

'you're a tease'

'and you love me for it' Tina laughed 'oh Jesus fuck..!'

'what?' Bette asked looking around

'Brenda' Tina whispered

'what? Where?'

'over by the door'

Bette started to laugh 'geez Tee.. maybe we should call Helena to join us and make it a hat trick'

'oh you think you are so funny don't you?'

'well it is funny'

'are you testing me or something?' Tina began to laugh along with her wife who laughed so hard the whole shop turned, including Brenda 'umm Tina..she saw us'

'I so don't want to deal with this and it's not like we dated..'

'another getting over me tool?'

'always baby'

'I could have killed her back then'

'why?'

'I was so fucking jealous'

'oh really? I never would have guessed'

'shut up Kennard'

'Hi Tina' Brenda stood next took to the Bette and Tina smiling

'Brenda..Hi..'

'how you been?'

'yeah good thanks, you remember Bette my wife, right?' Tina emphasized the word wife

'offcourse.. wow I haven't seen you since the night at she-bar when you broke up with me'

Bette started to laugh again 'you broke up with her right after we kissed?'

'yes I did.. which I am really sorry about Brenda'

'hey, no it's fine, I know we were just having fun'

'well listen we got to go pick up our kids, it was nice seeing you again, come on Bette' Tina couldn't get out of there fast enough

'right.. okay… nice seeing you again' Bette smiled

'yeah, you too'

Outside the shop Bette took hold of Tina's hand and pulled her for a kiss 'I love you'

'aaww baby, I love you too'

'sure you don't want me to call Helena?' Bette teased

'arse'

'yeah but your arse' Bette chuckled

**Chapter Forty-**

Bette and Tina had decided to sit their daughters down and tell them about the plans to extend their family, they had been a little hesitant to do so, as they had been dropping hints around the house, seeing how their reactions would be, Hunter had already expressed her feelings about having a baby in the house, Bette had come home from work early, picking up Angelica and Hunter before coming home to find Tina on the phone, she had waved at her family as they walked through the door, Bette walked up behind her, reaching her arms around her waist

'so you are okay with us coming up next weekend?'

_'depending on if you're going to tell me why you and Bette have finally decided to bring my granddaughters to come visit?'_

'mom, we will tell you when we get there'

_'okay fine, I will set up your old room for you and your wife and the children can have Brooke's room, I will tell your sister you are coming, Conner would be looking forward to seeing his cousins that he hasn't seen in a while'_

'okay Mom, I get it, we will be there next weekend' Tina stated before hanging up, turning to her wife 'hey baby'

'afternoon' leans in an kissed Tina 'we are going to see your parents?'

Tina chuckled 'come with me' Tina asked as she looked to see where their daughters were, pulling Bette into the bedroom

'well if you wanted to get lucky, all you had to do was ask'

'arse..no..' Tina sighed 'are you sure you want to use my cousin? You know, as the donor?'

Bette was caught by surprise 'I thought…'

'I just want you to be sure about this, I am happy if that's what you want, this baby will be Angie and Hunter's sibling weather it though DNA or not'

Bette pulled Tina in and hugged her tightly 'that's what I have been trying to tell you' Bette seductive look had Tina laughing, she knew that Bette wanted 'can we?'

'you are relentless, later baby, I need to get dinner ready'

Bette and Tina walked out of the bedroom hand in hand but Bette stopped her wife 'what?' Tina asked

'are we really going to tell them about the b.a.b.y tonight? I mean maybe we should wait'

'aaww sweetie, are you scared?'

'hell yeah, I am scared of my little girl hating me'

'sweetheart, come on she is ten, she isn't going to hate you or us, remember what Angie was like when she found out I was pregnant again?'

'do I ever, she hated the idea of it'

'now look at her, she would do anything for Hunter'

'we doing it now or after dinner?'

'now, I want to get it over with, it's just too exciting not to tell them, now that we have decided to ask Brad it's all becoming real, remember we have to call Dr Wilson too tomorrow, book you in to get your blood results back'

Bette smiled and kissed Tina 'I know' Bette's hands trail their way down to Tina's arse, causing the blond to jump

'Hey!'

'what?' Bette smiled innocently

'are you by any chance horny?'

Bette nodded 'can't blame me though, I have wanted you since I left you this morning, all naked in our bed'

'you are something, aren't you?'

'yes and you love me for it'

Tina rolled her eyes and clinched onto Bette's hand again, they both smiled at each other as they watched Angelica help Hunter with her homework 'um girls, can we talk to you for a minute?'

Both girls look up and nod, Bette and Tina sit down on the couch, Hunter walks over and sits on Tina's lap 'why did you want to talk to us? Did we do something?' Hunter asked

'oh baby, no, we just need to tell you both some exciting news'

'are we going on a holiday?' Hunter asked with enthusiasm

Bette laughed 'not yet, but um, well you see your momma T and I have been thinking'

'it's more than thinking though' Tina added

'right.. well you see girls that I love you both so very much and your momma T and I always wanted to have three children and well..um..'

'what momma B is trying to say is that'

Angelica stepped in and helped 'sis, mom b and mom T are going to try for another baby, right?' she brunette asked

'right, thanks Boo'

Hunter looked from Angelica, to her mother's then jumped up of Tina's knee 'NO!' and ran outside

'Hunter, come back here'

'Bette, let her vent, she will play with bouncer for the next hour or so then will come inside cool and calm'

'did you not see her face Tina? She is going to hate us'

'Angie, baby?'

'yeah?'

'can you go and see if she is okay, talk to her, do whatever you need, I highly doubt whether she would want to see us right now'

Bette gasped as Tina shot a look at her, Angelica smiled and arose from her chair, just as she was at the door Bette had a question she needed answered 'Ange, how did you know about the baby?'

'I am not a child anymore mom, I know things and just so you know I think it's great' she smiled and walked out to where hunter was sitting on a rock, patting bouncer back inside Bette sat next to Tina on the couch and sighed 'well that… was bad'

'oh come on sweetie, she will get used to the idea, it's because she is our baby, she doesn't want anyone else taking that place, she just needs to be reassured that no matter what she is as much our baby as this one to come, just like Angie is still our little girl'

'I love how you can make me feel better'

'Just give her some time, Angie will talk to her and I promise by tonight she will be okay'

Bette smiled moving closer to her wife, outlining her lips with her index finger before kissing her, Tina moaned as their lips met, after a few minutes of heavy making out there was a beep causing Tina to snap back to reality 'dinner' she whispered

'hhmm?'

'that's…dinner'

'no..no, you..stay (kiss) with me' Bette smiled crashing her lips upon the blondes, her hands rubbing Tina's inner thighs, inching closer to her zipper

'eeeewwwww!' came from a near on-lookers, causing the two very aroused to separate

'oh sorry baby' Bette smiled 'are..are you okay?'

Hunter walked over to her mothers, sitting between them 'does this mean I won't have my own room anymore?'

'oh sweetie, is that what your worried about?' Tina asked

'yes and because…'

'because what?' Bette asked

'I don't want a little brother or sister because then' looking at Bette 'what if you take them to work with you instead' Tina could see the tears form in her daughters eyes, her heart was breaking

'Hunter.. baby, you will always be my helper and you know, when I am too big to do anything, who's else is going to help me?'

A slight giggle from Hunter 'I promise I will be better mommies, I promise I will be the best big sister ever'

Bette and Tina laughed as they hugged their little girl 'we know' they said in unison

^^^

Bette and Tina sat in the small room, holding hands over the chairs, Tina could tell that Bette was nervous 'hey'

'what?'

'after this we are going home and I am going to make sweet love to you, we need to get some practice' Tina smiled, causing Bette to laugh

'I am so scared Tina'

'Dr. Wilson already said that things look good, we are just waiting in these bloods but I know that this time in hopefully 6 months I will be taking care of my pregnant wife'

Bette smiled as she looked at her watch once more 'fuck..what the hell is goi…' Bette was cut off by the door behind them opening

'sorry about that ladies but I do have wonderful news' Dr Wilson explained

'you mean?' Bette asked already knowing the answer

'I think she does babe' Tina looked at Bette with excitement, she got up and jumped on her wife's lap, kissing her like crazy

'hhhmm'

'oh sorry Dr Wilson'

'it's fine, congratulations, both of you, so go choose your donor, you two are pro's at this now and I will hopefully see you soon' she smiled

'I love you' Tina whispered placing her forehead on Bette's

'I love you more'

**Chapter Forty One-**

'Mom T, do I need my bathing suit?' Angelica yelled from her bedroom

'Um, take it just in case but there will only be the lake to swim in, and its dirty water most of the time' Tina yelled back

'EEWW! '

Tina laughed at Angelica's answer, as she sat on the bed watching her wife get changed into a pair of old jeans, she stood up and walked over to Bette, pulling her back, whispering in her ear 'do you know how fucking sexy you are?'

'why, hello my love' Bette did not turn

'don't…move…let me…fuck you…like this..'

'and why?'

'because your arse in those jeans is too much not to look at'

Bette laughed 'fuck I love when you are in a horny mood'

Tina trailed her hands lower, whist kissing Bette's neck 'and why is that?'

'umm..it's better than when you are pissed at me..'

'shell I make it better?' Tina moved her hand into Bette's jeans, they were still un buttoned, so it was easy access or the blonde, grazing her wife's clit, she could feel Bette squirm with excitement

'yes' was all Bette could say manage

'do you want more?'

'ye….ss'

'you okay babe, you seen tongue tied' Tina said teasing her wife

'please….'

'please what?'

'oh god babe please fuck me…now!'

Tina smiled as her fingers trailed lower, feeling the wetness between Bette's legs, she moaned into Bette's neck as she entered the brunette 'your so fucking sexy honey'

'fuck'

'more?'

'mmm Tee…'

Tina knew it wouldn't take partner much longer, they had been so focused on the baby, their work and this upcoming trip to make love, Tina would come home to late or Bette would leave to early, Tina not only wanted this weekend to be about the baby they would soon conceive but for them two to spend some time together. Bette tried to turn to face Tina but was stoped

'no no.. just enjoy this'

'but…I…I…need…'

'sshh baby, I know what you want but remember I know what you love and you love when I take control'

'I…god…so…close….'

Tina already knew how close her wife was to climaxing, Bette began to tighten around Tina's fingers, Tina slowly curled her fingers, while leaving bit marks on Bette's neck, Bette was becoming unsteady on her feet

'I've got you baby…enjoy this..'

'aaahhh Tina…'

'mm baby..I love you' was all Tina need to say, Bette climaxed into Tina, leaning back, losing her footing, Tina caught her

'wow' Bette smiled

'I told you I liked those jeans' Tina chuckled

'damn, I can't move'

'well you better get your footing back soon, we leave in twenty'

Bette smiled cutely at Tina 'I love you so much'

A little later, the Kennard-Porter family were packed and at the airport, they still had a little over an hour before their plain, Tina was getting angry

'god damn it, how much fucking longer?'

'Momma T, you said bad word'

'Mom T has been saying a lot of bad words' Angelica added

Bette leaned closer to her daughter 'Boo, that's not helping, you do not want to unleased the monster within' Angelica could not contain her laughter, causing Tina to turn around

'what?' Tina snapped

'nothing, Mom B just told me a joke'

'right well, I think I will go see when this flight leaves' Tina began to walk over to the ticket counter, Bette was a little concerned so followed her, after catching up with Tina she wrapped her arms around her

'sweetie, what's going on? Did you take your tablets this morning?'

'Bette..I'm fine okay'

'no you're not, tell me'

Tina turned and faced her wife, clinching onto Bette's hands 'I'm scared okay'

'scared…why?'

'well I haven't been back in so long and I mean my parents and Brooke always came to see us, I never considered going back and now here I am going back, do you remember the last time I went home?'

'that was a different time'

'oh yeah? Do you not remember what my friends said to me when I told them I was in love with a woman?'

Bette brought Tina in and hugged her tightly 'well you have me this time and you also have two girls who love you more than anything in this world'

'I am scared for them, going there..' Tina said coming out of the hug

'aaww see now you..'

'no Bette, they will be judged, trust me, I can deal with me being judged by them but not our daughters'

Bette sighed 'well it's my job to protect my family, so don't you worry okay?' Hugging Tina again

Angelica and Hunter watched their mothers hugging as Hunter looked over to Angelica 'why is Momma T so upset?'

'because she hasn't been to North Carolina in a long time'

'but shouldn't she be happy? I know I get happy when I go away on camp and come home'

'this is different, you wouldn't understand'

'stop treating me like a baby Angie'

'I'm not trying too, it's just Momma T doesn't like talking about it but Mom B told me that when she went home to tell grandma and grandpa about her and Mom B, they didn't like it very much, along with half of the town, even her friends and she hasn't been back since'

Hunter's face changed 'but grandma and grandpa….'

'yeah they came around and Aunt Brooke helped but it's still hard for Mom T, that's all'

Angelica stopped as Bette and Tina walked back over 'okay, they are calling us, let's go'

'I don't want to go' Hunter announced, folding her arms

Bette and Tina were both confused, Tina sat down next to her younger daughter  
'why baby?'

'because I don't want to'

'this is my fault, I'm sorry Mom's'

'what is going on here..Angelica?' Bette asked

'I told her about why Mom T is upset, I didn't know she would take it like this'

'its not Angie's fault, I just don't want to go and I don't want to stay at Grandma and Grandpas either'

Tina took Hunters hand 'baby girl, your grandparents will be upset if you don't go, they love you so much, and remember you are going to spend time with your cousin'

'but they all told you to leave when you told them you love Momma B'

'honey, your Momma T forgave your grandparents, I promise you nothing bad will happen'

'did you?' Hunter asked 'really?'

Tina smiled 'yes baby, I forgave them a long time ago and I promise you that nothing and I mean nothing will happen because I won't let it'

Hunter stood up and sat on Tina's lap and hugged her 'love you momma'

'love you too baby'

_'Flight 185 to North Carolina is now boarding, this is your final call'_

'So how about it honey, we going on a family trip? And hey you don't want to miss out on your first plane ride do you?' Bette asked

'yeah come on Hunter, you and I can play card games on the plane if you want'

'really? You never want to play card games'

'well a girl can change her mind' Angelica stood up next to Bette, she felt her mother's hand touch her shoulder

'okay, what are we waiting for lets go'

Tina laughed getting up and taking her daughters hand 'that's my girl'

**Chapter Forty Two-**

The Kennard-Porter family arrived in North Carolina later on that day and were welcomed by Fiona and Jim, Tina's parents. The family unpacked while Fiona cooked spaghetti for dinner, prying as to why Bette and Tina were in the small humble town, Jim told her to leave them alone and to let them enjoy their time away. After Dinner Angelica and Hunter sat with their grandpa listening to him talk about his war days, in the kitchen Tina smiled as she watched how great Jim was with her girls

'do you think one day they will know he's lying to them?' Tina asked her mother

'well it took you and Brooke until your teenage years'

Tina laughed, handing her mother the clean plates 'got to give it to him, he's a good fibber'

'Tina, will you please tell me why you and Bette are here?'

'cant you let this go?'

'well I am your mother so I have a right to know what the big secret is and why you want to visit Bradley, you told me that you would tell me when you two go here and I don't see you telling me anything'

'I promise, once we go see Brad tomorrow, we will tell you and anyway where is that sister of mine, I want to see my nephew' Tina asked

'She, Tim and Conner went to his parents for dinner tonight, they told me that they would be by tomorrow'

'enough time for Bette and I to see Brad'

'are you going to show Bette around?'

Tina laughed 'I would rather not and I do not want my girls to have to see people pointing at us'

'oh sweetheart, everyone knows that you are married to a woman and have two beautiful children. Didn't I tell you that your father and I had a pride party and we came out for you' Fiona announced proudly

'Oh mum, you didn't'

'uh-huh, we did and believe it or not people are dying to see you again'

Bette walked in and kissed Tina 'Hi you, did you know that your father got shot in the leg?'

Tina rolled her eyes, looked over at her mother 'some don't outgrow dad's stories' Fiona laughed along with Tina,, Bette looking very confused

'did I miss something?'

'aaww no baby, your just not as smart as I thought' trying to comfit her wife, while she was still laughing

'I don't get it…what?'

'don't worry your pretty head over it' Tina smiled 'come on, time for bed' taking hold of Bette's hand

'for me or the girls?'

'both' she winked

Bette was catching on 'oohh, see I am smart'

^^^

The next day Bette and Tina got up and dressed early, they didn't want to take Angelica and Hunter with them so they asked Fiona and Jim to watch them, knowing that they would come back to find them with new toys and clothes. Tina drove to her cousin Bradley's house, he was a 35 year old bachelor, Blonde hair, blue eye and Bette know as soon as he answered the door that she wanted him to be the donor, he looked like Tina's younger brother

'Chrissy, Aunt Fiona said you were coming by' he smiled hugging her 'it's been too damn long'

'I thought she might have' Tina laughed 'this is Bette, my wife and wow you have no changed a bit, although you look older'

'that's cruel' he smiled 'nice to meet you Bette' shaking her hand

'I have heard so much about you, Tee used to tell me about the two of you'

'all lies and if it were true your wife was the one that started it'

'would not surprise me in the slightest' Bette agreed

'god maybe I should just leave the room'

'aaww babe, I'm sorry'

Bette and Tina sat down on the sofa 'can I get either of you a drink?'

'coffee would be great'

'yeah same thanks'

Bradley smiled 'coming right up'

As he left the room, Tina looked at Bette 'what do you think?'

'he and you are so much alike, your mannerisms, your facial features'

'I hope you're not regretting the day you married me?' Tina joked

'hhmm maybe a little, although you have something that he doesn't, which is a good think' she laughed

'so… are you saying yes?'

'baby, I was saying yes before meeting him'

'how do we ask him?'

'ask me what?' Bradley asked appearing from the kitchen

'wow, that was fast'

'coffee was already made up' he handed Bette and Tina their coffee's and sat down in front of them 'so ask me what?'

'well..um.. see' Tina hadn't really thought of how she was going to ask

'come on, out with it' he chuckled

'Bette and I are wanting to have another child and well with Angie and Hunter, I was the birth mother but now that's kind of impossible and Bette has always wanted to have one of our children and she brought it to me that she wanted someone in my family and well…'

'eeww your going to ask your father?' he teased

'as nice as that sounds' he laughed 'we were kinda hoping you'

'and offcourse you can think about it and we have to tell you that you would have no rights over this child at all, you off course will be part of his or her life but they will not know that you are their father, I am sorry to just be putting this out but I thought it be best to lay it out for you'

'would Bette and I….'

'NO…no no…'

'no' Tina repeated Bette

'oh, okay'

'you would just..um..deposit your sperm for us and we would keep it safe until arriving back in LA'

'I am so confused'

'trust me, we were too the first time, we have brought all the necessary equipment to keep it cool until going back home, all we need is a yes and your little guys' Tina asked nervously

'and you two are sure, you want me?'

'defiantly'

'and you both want this child?'

'Brad, do you even need to ask? We have always dreamed of three children and this baby…'

'well I am not one to stand in the way of a family dream' he smiled

Bette and Tina sat in shock, they were going to have a baby, they couldn't believe it, both lost for words, the noble gift by such a generous man 'so am I going to get some hugs?' he asked smiling

Both woman jumped up and ran over to Bradley and hugged him tightly, all the while thanking him over and over again, once they broke away from him Tina smiled at Bette jumping at her

'your going to have our baby' she said, still finding it hard to believe, kissing her again and again

'were going to have another baby Tee' hugging her

'so when do we do this?'

Bette chuckled 'now if you are ready, we brought the cup with us and the freezer bag in hopes that you would say yes'

'all right then, hand I over and you two go for a walk or something, I may get stage fright' he laughed

'anything you want, god I am just so excited'

Bette and Tina handed Bradley the cup and bag and went for a long walk, talking about the wonderful thing that just happened, after returning the three sat down and spoke some more, Tina went on about Angelica and Hunter and told Bradley about their time apart and just their lives in general. They had made plans for him to come down and visit, Bradley was keen to meet the two angels that Bette and Tina raved on about and also before exchanging their goodbyes they told him they would call when they knew for sure that Bette was in fact pregnant and they left with sperm and all….

^^^

Once Bette and Tina arrived back at the farm house, they walked in gleaming with excitement, Angelica and Hunter were sworn to secrecy, although they were told that he may say no.  
Tina smiled as she saw Brooke standing in the lounge as they walked through the door, her smile got brighter as she walked towards the brunette, hugging her

'missed you sis'

'damn Tina, it's been too long'

'where is my nephew?' Tina asked

'playing with his cousins out the back' Brooke looked over at Bette 'well come here and give your sister a hug' Brooke said opening her arms

'hey Brooke' hugging her

'where have you two been?'

'first things first, where is Mom and Dad?'

'out the back with the kids, why are you being so secretive?' Brooke asked curiously

'follow us and you will find out' Tina grinned as the three woman walked out the back to find the rest of their family

'Mommas!' Hunter stopped kicking the soccer ball and ran over hugging her mother's  
'are you having the baby yet?' the little girl whispered in Bette's ear, causing her momma B to smile

'not yet baby'

'Conner come here for a second' Brooke called out

The young boy walked over with the soccer ball in hand 'Hi Aunt Tina, Aunt Bette'

Bette and Tina smiled at him pulling him towards them hugging him, then followed Angelica with Fiona and Jim

'So, come on girls, care to explain now?'

'geez Mom, give us some time'

'I have given you enough time'

'Bette, do you want too?'

'No babe, you can'

'But you..'

'alright already, someone please' Brooke smiled

'well we went to see Bread because we wanted to have another baby'

'oh my baby girl pregnant again' Jim shed a tear

'no Daddy, Bette will be'

'you mean, he said yes?'

Tina grinned 'he said yes'

Bette picked Hunter up 'you are going to have a brother or sister'

'I knew it!' Angelica jumped for joy

The rest of the day was spent celebrating as a family, which continued long into the night, later Angelica woke Hunter up from her sleep pulling her over to the window

'why did you wake me?'

Angelica pointed 'look'

The two young girls looked down to see their mothers dancing on the lawn, swaying in the wind, Angelica and Hunter watched in awe as the dancing continued

'Angie?'

'yeah?'

'promise me that nothing will change, that Momma B and Momma T will not forget about me when the baby comes'

Angelica smiled 'I promise, this just means now you have someone to boss around' this caused them both to laugh 'come on, they would kill us if they knew that we were not in bed'

'just five more minutes?'

Angelica smiled 'okay'

Bette and Tina continued to dance a little while longer then decided it was time for bed but not before they made sure their daughters were tucked in. Both woman smiled as they entered the room, there was Angelica and hunter sitting in two chairs by the window, asleep

'they were watching us' Tina whispered

'sshh you get Hunter, I'll get Boo'

Bette and Tina quietly woke their daughters up, putting them to bed, kissing both of them before going to bed themselves…..

**Chapter Forty Three-**

Hunter walked into the kitchen, where Tina was cooking some dinner

'Momma T, I don't want to go'

Tina turned and cocked her eyebrow 'sweetie, we talked about this'

'I know but I don't understand why I have to leave just so you and Momma B can make a baby'

'who told you that?'

Hunter smiled as she stare at the ground 'Aunt Al'

'you are not staying at Rachel's so that Momma B and I can make a baby, you are staying because you were asked and don't forget Hunter, you were the one that wanted to go in the first place, why are you changing your mind now'

'because it's my first sleepover and the other girls will laugh at me'

Tina walked over to her youngest daughter, picking her up 'baby, I promise they won't laugh because you have never slept away from home'

'well if they do, I am blaming you' Hunter whinged as Tina put her down

'okay blame me and anyway, Angelica is out for the night too, don't you think every now and then Momma B and I would like to have some grown up time?'

'no but fine' the young Bette look alike whinged once more

'that's my girl, now go back please'

It had been nearly a week since the Kennard-Porter Family came home from North Carolina. Upon arriving home Bette and Tina got straight to work, Tina searched the internet for new methods to the dos and don'ts to conceiving a child. 

Later that night after dropping Hunter off Tina smiled as she entered her home, she could tell something was different

'Babe?'

'In the kitchen…'

Tina smiled as she put down her bag and walked though to the kitchen 'oh my god, aren't I the one that's trying to seduce you?'

Bette grinned as she turned 'well' she watched her beautiful wife walk to her side, placing her arms around her waist 'I you know how you had been doing all this crazy research?' Tina nodded 'and u suggested that maybe we just do it the same way as the first Time or with Hunter, you know just you and me and…'

'honey, please your point'

'oh right so anyway you remember that couple that we meet while we were in New York like three years ago?'

'oh right um…damn it was umm Maya and Jane'

'that's them, Jane called about the teaching job I offered her last week and anyway we got to talking about you and I having a baby and she brought something to my attention'

'which was?'

'she inseminated Maya in water, they were told by the doctor that it hadn't been proven to work, there was an 85% success rate amongst lesbian couples and so they tried it for both pregnancies and it worked, I have no idea how water would improve chances but Jane was adamant'

'so you want me to inseminate you in the bath?'

'well only if you want to try it'

'I am willing to give anything a go'

Bette smiled as she looked around 'did you just drop Hunter off?'

Tina kissed her wife 'yes'

'and Angie?'

Tina kissed Bette again 'at Alice's for some game night they had planned like three weeks ago, I think Alice is lonely'

Bette laughed 'Alice is just picky'

'did you get the sperm?'

'over by the counter, so how about it Mrs Kennard-Porter, care you make baby number three?'

'let me (kiss) run a bath while (kiss) you get all naked (kiss)'

'let me run the bath'

'no baby, tonight is your night, I need you relaxed completely, no distractions, no children fighting just you and me'

'sound like you have it all planned out but you know I like to take care of you'

'honey, really, understand something, over the next hopefully 9 months I am going to take care of you like you take care of my every day'

'I love you Tee'

'and I love you'

The two went in separate directions, Bette to their bedroom to undress and put her robe on and Tina to the bathroom, what Bette didn't know was that Tina had gone to the garden and picked some roses and sprinkled the petals in the water, turned on the cd player, she wanted everything to be just right, setting the right mood was very important for Tina, the hazel eyes became brighter at the sight of her wife walking in

'my oh my'

'I did have my robe on then I remembered we were alone'

Tina laughed 'it's rare these days, come here' Tina opened her arms, Bette walked towards her and Tina brought her close

'oh rose petals, you know me too well'

'nothing but the best' Tina kissing Bette 'now you get in there I will be back with our little guys'

'if you say so' Bette watched her wife walk out as she lowed herself into the bath, Tina came back with the 'little guys' and sat it on the basin, Tina stood there for a minute, admiring her wife 'well are you getting in here or am I going to do all this myself?'

'that's an idea' Tina laughed 'okay fine, move over'

'pushy pushy..' Bette giggled as she made room behind her

After Bette watched Tina undress then Tina go in 'mm waters nice and warm'

'your nice and warm' Bette smiled

'aaww baby…how about…a…nice massage' Tina said as she placed kisses on her lovers neck, softly massaging her back, she heard a moan escape Bette 'you like that sweetheart?'

'hhmm..oh yeah..'

'how about…' Tina reached around Bette and grazed her clit 'I start here' she felt Bette's body jerk

'Tee'

'sshh sweetie, just relax' Bette stretched her arm back and reached of Tina but the blonde just took hold of her hand 'this is all you Bette'

'I…need to touch you….please' Bette grinding harder into her wife's hand

Tina was aroused and Bette knew it, as her hand worked on the brunette she hadn't realised her body was grinding 'you feel okay baby?'

'aahh god Tina please…I..am close'

Tina smiled and leaned close to her lovers ear 'it's time honey'

'Ti..Time?' Bette was so focused on Tina inside her as her thumb grazed her clit

Tina chuckled 'Bette..baby….Time'

'Oh…rig..ht….lets..ah fuck…'

'no not fuck, let's make our baby' Tina reached with her spare hand to the basin, he lips not leaving Bette's perfect mocha-skinned body 'I need to lay into me, you need to stay completely relaxed for me babe, try just focus on my hand inside you not on the prick you're going to feel and I know what you are like with needles so please try your best to relax'

Bette took in every word, her body responding to the movement of Tina's hand, Tina smiled as she inserted the sperm into the syringe and moved close to her wife once more 'I love you so much for doing this, you are going to look so fucking sexy pregnant'

The moans coming from Bette were loud, so loud that Tina wasn't sure if Bette had even heard her, Tina kissed the brunette softy on the neck 'Tee..babe…now' with that Tina inserted Bette, not stopping the movement. After Bette was implanted Tina grinned brightly

'sweetie..it's done but this is not over, I want you to come for me' Tina inserted another into Bette, the brunette now moving faster

'aahh Tina' yelled Bette as she climaxed, falling back onto Tina, breathless

'wow babe'

'Oh…my….god' she turned as kissed her wife 'I didn't even feel you prick me'

Tina laughed 'I didn't think you did, did you hear what I said before I inseminated you?'

'no, what did you say?'

'I said you are going to look so fucking sexy pregnant and that I love you so much'

'I love you more babe, I am so excited'

'me too but… just remember it may not take the first time, as much as I do want it to take the there are chances that…'

Bette cut Tina off 'I know, but if I wake up with morning sickness…'

Tina giggled 'baby, you know that you can have morning sickness at any time'

'I'm just saying…' continued to lay in front of her wife 'I don't want to go out yet, can we just relax in here first?'

'anything you want honey'

Later that night Bette and Tina decided to go to bed early, Bette was reading and Tina was checking her emails when the phone rang

'Tee?' Bette yelled from the bedroom

'yeah I got it…' Tina answered the phone 'hello'

'Tina, I am sorry to call so late but we have a problem here'

'is Hunter okay?'

'oh she didn't hurt herself or anything but she wants you or Bette to come get her, she has been crying for nearly 30 minutes now'

'I am on my way, thanks for calling'

**Chapter Forty Four-**

After the phone call from Rachel's mom, Tina drive to pick up her daughter from her first sleep over. Bette stayed home and was sitting on the couch waiting for her wife and younger daughter to come home, she turned when she heard the front door bang

'Hunter, come back here' Tina yelled out, Bette watched the fierily young girl swing around

'I don't wanna talk'

'well too bad, go and sit next to your momma b'

The young brunette sighed as she stamped her way into the lounge area, sitting next to her momma b, hugging her 'please don't make me talk about it Momma…please?' Bette looked into her daughters pleading eyes

'maybe we can help baby girl'

'but you can!' she yelled

'don't you dare speak you your mother like that' Tina look Hunter by surprise, coming in and sitting on the single seater 'now..what happened?'

'I told you in the car that I just wanted to come home, cant I just go to bed?'

Bette wrapped her arm around Hunter 'sweetie, I know your first sleepover is going to be tough but next time…'

'there won't be a next time.. I am never sleeping anywhere but my bed EVER again'

'Hunter..' Tina started 'Rachel's mom said that you were having fun then you were in tears, what happened between?'

'Momma T why don't you believe me?'

'because it doesn't make any sense baby and both Momma B know you too well, it's not every day I get a phone call telling me that my daughter wants to come home in tears' Tina sat back, waiting….

Hunter looked at both her mothers, sadness in her eyes, she was screaming for help, her eyes said it all but she did not speak a word 'Hunter, please honey, you are scaring us'

'they..they..' Hunter started

'they what baby?' Tina asked

'they laughed at me because we were talking about our parents and how like Sally, Jessica and Brittany all have parents that don't sleep in the same bed or in the same house…then they asked about my parents…'

'they didn't know you have two mothers Hunter?' Bette asked with no response 'Hunter?'

'Rachel does but not the others…well until tonight'

'are…you unhappy with your momma b and me?'

'no..I just..it never came up and plus I don't want to feel like more of a freak'

'you are not a freak, not in the slightest' Tina smiled but her heart was breaking for her young girl 'so, how did you end up in tears?'

'well we were in a circle and they asked if my parents were still together and I said yes and then they asked if my dad worked long hours like their daddy's and I Rachel told them that I don't have a daddy and that I have two mom's and they started….' Tears fall from the angelic face, Bette held her hand, giving her a comforting smile 'laughing at me then they asked all these questions, like how I was made, if you two sleep in the same room and I just sat there, I didn't answer then because I was so sad and wanted to come home'

Tina was furious but tried to stay calm while her daughter was around, she stood up and walked over to Hunter, who was now under Bette's arm crying, she knelled down and took the young girls hands 'sweetie, listen to me… those girls just don't know..okay..they don't know us and anyone that laughs at you about you having momma b and me as your parents are not good enough to be your friend'

'Rachel didn't even help me momma T, she just sat there'

'did she laugh baby?'

'no' whispered Hunter

'talk to her tomorrow, in the afternoon, after the other girls go home, ask her why she didn't because I believe that she is a good friend who just didn't handle the situation too well'

'and sweetie remember you never have to justify our family' Bette added, smiling gracefully at her wife

Hunter looked at her two mothers, watching the moment between them 'I am so happy knowing that my mom's love each other'

Tina chuckled 'I am grateful everyday that I have your mother and you girls, you and your sister have brought us such joy Hunter, you were a gift and don't you ever forget that'

Hunter leaned forward hugging Tina 'I love you Momma T'

'aaww I love you too baby, so much' Tina then watched Hunter hug Bette, she loved how calm Bette took this, compared to the blonde who was ready to call some parents

'can I go to bed now?'

Tina smiled 'of course sweetie, we will be up soon to say goodnight'

Hunter grinned and walked upstairs leaving Tina now sitting next to her wife, Bette could tell Tina was angry 'I bet that took a lot to keep calm' Bette smiled

'you have no fucking idea and what about you, how are you so calm?'

'I am upset, yes but Tee, they are kids'

'well their fucking parents need to talk to those little….GGRR.. about same sex couples, or at least tell them not to judge people'

Bette moved closer to her wife 'It's going to be okay'

'How is it when you say that, everything feels better?'

'hhmm, because I know you too well'

'come here..' Bette smiled as she leaned in kissing her wife 'you know, you could be pregnant right now with our baby?' Tina said lightening the mood

'I know, scary thought' Bette laughed

'no, it's a wonderful though, God I hope this works Bette'

'It will' reassuring Tina 'thank you so much for allowing us to do this'

'of course I would, baby..you have no idea how much I am looking forward to this, yeah, we may be older but I know that we can do this because I have you'

'that's sweet honey, thank you'

'it's my pleasure' taking Tina's hands in her own, leaning her head on the blondes 'let's go say goodnight to our baby'

'Okay'

Bette and Tina walked hand in hand to Hunter's room who was already asleep 'she is so tired' Tina pulled the sheets up and over Hunter's body

'it's all those tears' Tina walked over and in front of Bette, who placed her hands around her waist, watching one of their angels sleep 'I never want her to go through that again'

'we won't let it happen again' Bette placed her head on Tina's shoulder 'Tee..what do you think about moving to the country, raising our family there?'

**Chapter Forty Five-**

It had been three tedious weeks, Bette and Tina had been trying to keep their minds occupied. They both agreed that three weeks would be enough time

Bette smiled, holding the stick in her hand 'ready baby?'

Tina sighed in relief 'ready as I will ever be, I love you'

'Love you too' reaching out taking Tina's hand 'so I am looking for….'

'the pink line'

Bette grinned 'kind of like this one?'

Tina looked down at the pregnancy stick in shock, they jumped up into her wife's arms 'Oh my god baby, you did it!'

Bette laughed 'we did it'

Tina forced her lips into Bette's, one hand placed on her back the other touching Bette's stomach, once their lips separated Bette saw the tears flow from Tina's eyes 'oh baby, not need to cry'

'I..am just…so fucking happy' she giggled

'I cannot believe I have a life growing inside of me, it feels….'

'amazing isn't it? Did you think you were?'

'pregnant? I kind of guessed when I threw up all day yesterday but I didn't want to ruin the surprise for you'

'would have given it away' Tina cupped her wife's face 'are you feeling okay today?'

'yeah..fine'

'well you tell me if you feel sick okay? I mean if you are at work I want you to call me or if you are just at home and I am at wor…'

Bette kissed Tina 'baby, don't worry so much, I am fine'

'no Bette, I know what you're like, you are stubborn and I love you for that but you aren't just looking after yourself anymore, your having our baby' Tina squeaked

Bette pulled Tina in again and hugged her tightly 'just promise that you will not leave my side when I get all big and fat'

'honey, I will never leave your side'

^^^

Later that night the Kennard-Porter family sat down for dinner Tina took hold of Bette hand, Angelica could tell there was something going on

'okay, this eating as a family, you two are all over one another, what's happening?'

Bette looked at Tina 'she spends too much time with her Aunt I think'

'well she is right'

'so, what is it?'

'well as you are aware we wanted to add another member to our family and well today… we found out that your momma b is pregnant with your brother or sister'

The house fall still, Bette could hear the rain outside, the house had not been this quite since Angelica and Hunter were upset when Bette pulled down their old tree house that was infested with spiders

Angelica smiled 'aaahh! Yeah? Like for real?'

'yeh baby'

Angelica jumped up and hugged Tina then Bette 'this is so cool, another one I can boss around'

'Angie, there will be no bossing thank-you' Bette added

Tina noticed Hunter was still, her face had gone white 'Hunter..Honey you okay?' Tina placed her hand on top of her daughters head

'NO!' Hunter screamed running up the stairs, once at the top she stamped her foot 'I don't want another baby!' ran off crying

Tina looked over at Bette 'I thought you had gotten used to the idea by now, it's not like we didn't prepare her for it'

'maybe she thought we would forget about it'

'what do we do?...Angie?'

'trust me, once she sees that you guys won't love her any less, she will come around'

'nah, I don't think so, as your momma t said, we prepared her for this, we told you two our plans to make this a part of five' Bette laughed at her own amusement, Tina gave her a deadly look 'okay wrong time, sorry'

'leave my sister to me but if it's any consolation, I am really excited'

Bette hugged her Angel 'I am glade your happy Boo, this should be your happiness too, as it should be Hunter's'

Tina started walking up the stairs 'where are you going Tee?'

'going to talk to my baby'

Bette looked back and Angelica and smiled 'your mother is crazy, she has no idea what she is walking into up there'

'you know that they are too much alike, just like Aunt Shane and Kit say we are too much alike'

'I like being like you mom b' Bette could tell her eldest daughter wanted something, she may have been like Bette but she still had those puppy dog eyes like Tina 'can I have $30?'

'what? I knew there was a catch to all this sucking up'

'so can I? please..I swear I will be on my best behaviour for like two weeks'

Bette laughed walking over to the counter, picking up her wallet, pulling out some money 'don't you dare tell your mother or sister about this, you know what would happen'

'we'd be shot?'

^^^

'Hunter, honey..can I come in?'

'NO!'

'well too bad, I am coming in anyway'

'I SAID NO!'

Tina crossed her arms 'this attitude is not appreciated Hunter'

Hunter threw her teddy up and down, not looking at Tina

'are you upset that your mom b is pregnant or that you will no longer be the baby?'

'all of it..'

'can you explain baby? I am worried that…'

'I am happy as we are, you, momma b, Angie and me'

'but honey, can't you see that just because we want another baby doesn't mean we don't love you any less, we will have 3 beautiful babies…' Tina sat down on the bed, pulling Hunter over to her, sitting her on her knee 'you know, when we decided that we wanted you, you momma B wanted to carry you'

'but you did?'

'yes but that was because I wanted your mother to experience the full 9 months with me, I wanted her to see what she had missed out on the first time, with Angie, you remember us telling you that while Angie was a baby your momma B and I were not together?' Hunter nodded 'well she missed out on the experience with me and it may have been selfish of me to want to carry you but I wanted to you give your mother my everything, I wanted to show her that this time would have been different'

'and it was, wasn't it?'

Tina smiled 'very much so baby so having this baby is very important to us and he or she will be another gift, because no matter what, my children are all gifts because without the donor you would not be here today and I am thankful everyday'

'I don't want to be the middle child, my friend Annabelle is a middle child and she told me that it sucks'

'well maybe for her but not in this family' Tina began to tickle her youngest daughter 'right?'

Hunter giggled 'okay..okay!'

'you give up?'

'No..' Tina began tickling again 'fine! I give up!'

'good…now will you come back down stairs?'

Hunter rolled her eyes 'can we have ice-cream?'

'only if you go say sorry to your momma B'

'that's blackmail!'

'how do you know what blackmail is, your 10'

'I know lots of things'

Tina and Hunter began walking towards the door, Tina holding her daughters hand 'I love you and momma B and I promise I will get used to the idea of a new baby'

Tina smiled 'we love you too baby, don't ever forget what I said'

Tina and Hunter stopped as she laughed at their sister, mother, daughter and wife

'No… you said to me 'Angie when you turn 17 you can go for your licence' well I want to go now'

'and I said no'

'you are an awful mother, do you know that?'

'yeah well, deal with it'

'no.. you deal with it, I am going to go for my licence'

'no Boo, you are not'

'you just don't want me to because you want to keep my a baby forever'

'no it's because when you get on that road, you drive like your mom T'

'Hey!' Tina yelled out

Bette spun around, Angelica started laughing 'you are so busted mom'

'oh will you be quite'

Tina walked up to Bette 'and how exactly do I drive honey?'

The brunette used her best smiled 'you drive like you were made for the road'

'yeah..right' Tina looked over at Angelica 'sweetie, I will take you in next week and book you in'

'what?'

'well if she like me, she will drive like she is made for the road, right?'

'fine, you win this time but Hunter is never driving'

Hunter walked over to her mother and hugged her 'I'm sorry Momma B… I love you and I promise I will be good for you and when you get all big I will make sure I clean my room'

Bette smiled 'Love you too baby' Tina smiled, knowing that they would be okay, her daughter would be okay 'but I will not be big, I mean come on, I am the almighty Bette Porter right? I can make anything happen'

'almighty my….' Angelica was cut of mid way

'enough!' Tina said 'who wants ice-cream?'

'Me!' Angelica and Hunter said in unison, both walking over to get their bowls, Tina walked over to Bette and smiled 'you're a pain in my arse but I still love you'

'aaww I love you too'

'even as a bad driver?'

'meh!' Bette said laughing, bringing her wife in embracing her 'I cannot wait to have your baby'

'our baby' Tina corrected ' and me either'

**Chapter Forty Six-**

'so come on..you bring us here..at 8 in the morning, I may add…so spill it'

Bette sighed 'if you must know we made it nine because the girls need to go to school and they are apart of this so shut up until Shane arrives'

'but I want to go back to bed….' Alice whinged

'well you can go back when…oh here she is, nice of you to join us'

'well if it isn't lazy arse..' Alice said

Shane sat down smiling at Angelica and Hunter 'did you do it?' Angelica whispered

'yeah and it wasn't easy I may add'

'where is it?'

'In the back.. Your Aunt Kit is bringing it out' Shane smiled

'what are you two whispering about?' Tina asked

'umm…well you know…just things'

'such a bad liar porter' Alice argued

'oh and like your good at it? What was it you told Hunter you were doing like last week when we came over?'

'Huh?' sparking Hunter's interest 'oh about the housecleaning?'

Bette was intrigued as was Tina 'what the hell were you doing when my daughters came over?'

'Nothing.. I swear..'

'yeah right…'

'shut up'

'you..'

'okay…enough!'

'sorry Tina..you were saying?' Alice asked

Bette sat down next to her wife, taking her hand 'as you may or may not know we..Tee and I have been trying to add another member to our family…'

'hang on.. where is Kit?' Tina asked

'she knows already, told her before you got here, she didn't have time for the family meeting, she has a million papers to fill out'

'oh..right… sorry honey, you where saying?'

Bette smiled 'well yesterday… we took three tests and….'

'are you serious?' Alice screamed, jumping out of her seat

Bette and Tina laughed 'yeah…we..well Bette is pregnant' Tina beamed

Alice hugged Bette and Tina 'this is just great.. finally another member of this crazy arse family!'

'speak for yourself' Angelica interrupted

'oh come here porter..' Alice hugged Angelica and Hunter

Shane arose from her seat grinning as she walked over to Bette and Tina hugging both of them 'congratulations'

Angelica noticed Kit coming out with the rather large basket and stood up 'Momma B and Momma T.. I'm sorry but I kinda told Aunt Shane this morning, I hope you're not mad, it's just Hunter and I wanted to get you something to say how happy we are'

'oh baby, you didn't have to do that…we know how happy you are'

'yeah I know'

Kit stood behind the two woman and placed down the basket filled with bottles, blankets, baby formula and lots of other things, Bette and Tina gasped 'oh my..'

'god! Angelica…' Bette finished

'how did you have time to do this?' Tina asked

'went and seen Aunt Shane when Mom B went to see Aunt Kit and you were helping Hunter get ready' proudly announced

Kit bent down and hugged Tina 'congrats Momma T' she smiled

'thank you and thank you twp.. who could ask for better daughters when we have the most perfect ones' Tina smiled at Bette

'It was my idea' Hunter added

'yes.. I was getting to that…After Hunter got used to the idea she came to see me and told me she wanted to do something to prove that she would be happy about this baby'

Tina and Bette hugged their daughters then took at look of what was inside, Angelica sat there with a huge smile on her face. Alice lent over 'well aren't you just the sweetest little thing' she teased

'do you want me to tell my mom's what you were doing when we came over?'

'that's blackmail!'

Angelica laughed 'oh will you just be quite'

'you'

'no you'

'YOU!'

The Kennard-Porter and extended family sat at the planet an enjoyed their morning before the worries for work or school. Bette and Tina could not believe how thoughtful their girls are…..

**Chapter Forty Seven-**

Three months had passed since the Kennard-Porter Family found out about the new addition. Bette continued to work during the morning and be home by lunch, Tina was becoming the sole provider for her family, which was a new role for her but taking care of her wife, children and unborn child was her main priory. Bette and Tina spent their nights with Angelica and Hunter such as helping them with homework, Bette would always have a story about her days of travelling around the world, the great art she would see but there was one thing that had gone unmentioned for so many months, Bette had never got her answer and was growing tired of waiting for Tina to be ready.

Bette smiled as she watched Tina get ready for work, even though she has seen her wife naked many times before she could never get enough of her. She stood and walked over to Tina, wrapping her arms around her 'you look very sexy today' she announced smelling Tina's perfume 'mm and smell even better'

Tina turned and grinned 'any chance those hormones are on a rampage right now?'

'maybe but that doesn't stop me from wanting you'

'baby, our girls are waiting to be fed, we don't want to have another home visit from the adoption place do we?' she teased

'your mean'

'stop your pouting my love' Tina kissed Bette, taking her hand leading her towards the kitchen until Bette stoped her wife

'I feel fat'

'oh honey, you're not fat..your having our baby and I think you are the most attractive, most sexy woman in all of the world' Bette loved that Tina could calm her fears, not matter how scared, how unattractive she was feeling on that day, her wife would always say the right thing, especially now at four months of pregnancy

'Hey Momma's' Hunter smiled as she walked up cuddling them both, then rubbing Bette's stomach 'hi baby brother or sister' she had been doing this since Bette began to show, she would also talk to the baby when she was laying on her mother's lap

'Morning Girls'

'Morning' Angelica snarled

'I wonder where she gets her hatred for mornings from' Bette said as she laughed at Tina stuck out her tongue

'umm mom's, can we talk for a minute?' Angelica asked

'ask baby, is everything okay?'

'yeah great, I just have something I wanted to talk, actually ask you both about, maybe during breakfast?'

'sure boo' the brunette kissed her elder daughter on the head

Tina made eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast, Bette helped contently nudging Tina asking if she knows what Angelica wanted to talk about. The four sat down 'Okay Honey, what did you want to talk to us about?'

'well, they had this competition at school for art and the winner gets a traineeship at a small gallery for the summer in New York and well…'

'well?'

'I won Momma B, I didn't even think I had a chance, I mean like 3000 people entered from all over LA and to even get into the finals was amazing'

'Sweetie, why didn't you tell us about entering, let alone winning?'

'Because… you guys have the baby to worry about and well I didn't think it was a big deal and now that I won it…'

Bette was in shock, she knew Angelica was interested in art but to actually know that she was passionate about it, made her proud, she had become the proudest mother as her she smiled brightly, standing up walking over to her daughter hugging her tightly 'oh Boo' tears formed in her eyes

'mo..mom your choking me'

'oh..right sorry boo' Bette backed away, sitting back down

'so your okay with the whole me going to New York for the summer?'

Bette looked at Tina, then at her girls 'can you two give us a minute' Bette announced taking Tina's hand, taking her to the living room

'baby, what's going on?'

'I think we should talk about us moving'

Tina sighed 'right now? Our baby just…'

'that's why it's so perfect Tina'

'you said country.. now New York'

'Okay I was a little stupid to have thought the country but New York, we both love it there, I know if we find the perfect suburban home, where our kids can play until dark, we are going to have to move anyway when the baby is born'

'but to a whole new city?'

'New York is the best place for Angie to grow up in the world of art, they have galleries and museums all around and Hunter will love it too'

'and our friends?'

'can come and visit, we need to start living for just the five of us plus wouldn't you love to actually have an evening of romance without them knocking or calling?'

'Can I have a day or two to consider it?'

'will you take in everything?'

'yes Bette'

'good and it's not like this would happen until after the baby is born' she leaned forward kissing her wife deeply 'I love you'

'yeah yeah I love you two..suck up' she laughed

In the kitchen Angelica and Hunter listened to every word their parents said, as they watched Bette leaning in to kiss Tina Hunter looked over to Angelica 'is..do you want us to move?'

'I don't know..it means we leave all our friends but if it's what they want..'

'I want to move, my friends make fun of me and I liked what Momma B was saying about playing until night, do you think we would live next to a park?'

Angelica smiled 'if Mom B has anything to do with it and I liked what she said about the galleries..sshh they're coming' The two girls ran back to their seats, pretending as if they had been in a deep conversation of their own. Their mothers walked back in smiling Tina picked up her bag and keys

'Okay Ange, Hunter, get your things'

'I thought Momma B were taking us to school?'

'was baby and no, your Momma B has a doctor's appointment'

'speaking of which' Bette kissed Tina then Angelica and Hunter 'I'll call you after the appointment' she smiled

'are you sure you are okay and you don't want me to come with you?'

'Honey, you have to work and it's only a check-up' 

Bette's appointment had been held back, Dr. Wilson had an emergency and had told Bette to come by two hours later. Bette decided to call a realtor friend who she used when she was looking for an apartment before Tina came into her life

'Hi Myesha, It's Bette Porter'

_'Bette..the Bette Porter, damn girl it's been forever'_

'Yeah sorry about that, how's that beautiful little boy of yours?'

Myesha laughed _'well he's no longer a little boy, 19 Bette and a pain in my arse, no wonder you are a into woman Bette, teenage boys are controlled by one thing'_

'I am who I am Myesha, teenage boys and all so your Josh is a bit of trouble then?'

_'I caught a girl in his bed this morning. That little shit'_

'God I hope my girls never fall for that'

_'you're a mother? The Bette Porter I knew was a slayer of woman, what happened?'_

'My Wife, which is the reason I never called you back, I didn't even knew if you still had the same number, I dialled by chance'

_'well well, I knew the right girl would come along, you have come a long way, so why the call now?'_

'well we are thinking of moving to New York, my eldest, Angelica has a traineeship in the summer and I had suggested to Tina about moving, she's still thinking about it, I called for a favour, give her some houses to visually see, maybe help her make up her mind'

_'she doesn't want to move?'_

'My wife is stubborn, I love her, but she's stubborn, Tina over thinks when it comes to decisions like this'

_'Okay, I can email you some new properties, how many bedrooms are you looking at, what price range?'_

'Five bedrooms, plus a study, somewhere with a park nearby but also a close drive to the inner city, as for price, not an issue'

_'okay…just writing it down…what account am I sending this too?'_

'work.. Tina checks home one every morning, I'd rather her find out from me rather than seeing them. You can email it too .com'

_'okay great, it was great hearing from you, tell Tina I can't believe someone finally took hold of you'_

'trust me, she has heard it many times before, thank you so much and call you when I speak to Tina'

_'Bye Bette' _

As Bette hung up she realised Tina would kill her for what she had just done, especially with her menopause. From there Bette made her way to the doctors, she got called as soon as she walked in, she smiled seeing Dr. Wilson who had become more of a friend than a doctor over the years

'So Bette, how are you feeling?'

'Oh you know…'

'why don't you tell me?'

'Morning sickness is over but these fucking hormones are driving me crazy, my wife drives me crazy, one day I can't get enough of her and the other days I bite her head of over nothing, then there is how big I am getting' she sighed

'wow… that's only normal Bette, all of it'

Dr. Wilson took all the brunettes blood pressure, some blood samples and then took a look at the baby

'Bette..'

Bette looked at Dr. Wilson, she noticed her doctors face change 'yes, what's wrong…your scaring me, is there something wrong with the baby?'

'no..not at all'

'then what is it?'

'I am just wondering how you would feel about buying two of everything?'

'what are you….' She saw the doctor show Bette two heads, two sets of arms and legs 'oh my…we're…'

Dr. Wilson laughed 'yes Bette, you and Tina are expecting twins'

'oh my god…shit… I got to call Tina'

'I take this as good new, right?'

'Hell yes… this is just a surprise…this is amazing'

**Chapter Forty Eight-**

Bette gathered her belongings, leaving the doctor's office, as she sat down in the car she replayed the what had just happened in her head 'shit…I need to see Tina' what that, she started the car, beaming with joy as she came closer to the Youth Centre.

'Hey Alex, is Tina in?'

'Oh Hi Bette, yeah she's in her office'

Bette smiled 'Thanks and hey if you hear screaming, its joy'

Alex laughed 'should I send everyone out for an early lunch? Because we have children that don't need to hear--'

'I swear I will be on my best behaviour' she laughed before knocking on Tina's door and just popping her head in 'too busy to see your wife?'

Tina smiled as she looked up from her computer 'wow what a nice surprise' she stood from her seat, walking over giving Bette a kiss 'how'd the doctor's appointment go?'

'I have news' Bette gleamed

Tina raised her eyebrows 'oh really?'

Bette placed her arms around her wife's waist 'you know when we got our wedding presents and got two of everything and had to send some stuff back?'

'yes, what does that have to do with your doctor's appointment' asked curiously

'I'm getting to that..and you remember wanted to keep half that stuff in case of an emergency?' Tina nods 'well what if I was to tell you that we have a gift and not only have one but two--'she could tell by the look on Tina's face that she was beginning to understand, she smiled

'are you saying?'

'I am..were having twins baby' she voice slightly louder

'are you fucking kidding me! This is amazing' bringing Bette in, hugging her tightly 'god we have to go out now and buy double of everything'

'I know…amazing isn't it?'

'I wish I was there with you, you know, Dr Wilson told you'

Bette smiled, raking her hand though Tina's hair 'that's why I came here straight after and it explain why I am so big so soon'

'mmm I love how big you'

'good because I am going to get a lot bigger'

'I'm so excited, how great has today been? Angie winning the art project at school, twins, nothing to beat this day'

'how about if I were to tell you that I spoke to a realtor who I was planning on using before I met you?'

'a…a realtor? You know how much I hate you making decisions for us'

'I told her to look around okay? It's not like I made a decision for us'

'Just give me some time to get used to the idea, we have our family here, why are you so sure that moving would be the best thing for us?'

'I just feel like it's the right decision, why can't you trust me?'

'why can't we just move to a bigger home just outside of Los Angeles?'

'why are you answering a question with a question?'

'Fuck you frustrate me Porter, good thing you're having my twins… it's harder to stay mad at you'

Tina took the rest of the afternoon off, not before letting everyone know that her and her wife were pregnant with twins. The two had decided to pick Angie and Hunter up together, something they had not done in a while, as they waited outside Angelica's school they watched a young boy walk up to her 'oh look Bette, looks like she has the Porter charm'

'the hell she does' Bette said opening the car door

'Bette, where are you going?'

'we have to pick up Hunter, if that boy continues to talk to her then we will be late'

'don't you--' Bette shut the door, Tina sighed 'this is not going to go well' said to herself watching from the car

At a fast pace Bette walked towards her daughter and the young teenager, as Angie turned she looked away 'Mom, what are you doing here?'

Bette smiled at the teenager who stood nervously 'well we are both here, your Mom T decided to take the rest of the day off, so come on..say goodbye to…'

'Jay'

'Right..Jay…if you don't mind, I'm sure you have other girls to hassle than my daughter'

'MOM!'

Back in the car Tina could see Angelica cross her arms and walk towards the car 'oh crap.. ' as Angelica slammed the door Tina turned to her daughter 'are you okay?'

'No.. Mom B is so over protective'

Tina smiled 'isn't it better sometimes for her to be over protective than not caring?'

'fine…whatever…you always stick up for her anyway'

It was a quite ride to Hunter's school, as was the ride home 'Momma T, why was Angie not talking?' she asked walking behind

'Because your Momma B embarrassed Angie today'

Hunter laughed 'what else is new'

Later that night Bette and Tina laid in bed with Tina rubbing her wife's stomach 'hi babies' she giggled

'Tee?'

'hmm?'

'we haven't thought of names for them'

'oh shit, we haven't'

'Tee, language..'

'It's not like they can hear us honey' she laughed 'can you babies? If you did I am very sorry'

'What names do you like?'

'How about you choose a name for a girl and boy and I will too?' Tina asked sitting up

'Jason-Dean?'

'umm..No'

'what's wrong with that, JD?'

Tina laughed 'you make him sound like a drink'

'come on, you do better'

'Emily for a girl and Jackson for a boy'

'wow… I like both'

'see, I can do better'

'no need to rub it in' Bette laid there wondering for a minute 'Okay I got it'

'shoot, it better not be another drink'

'ha ha, very funny… I like Emily for a girl but if I need to pick another I'd have to say Grace for a girl and Ryan for a boy'

'hhmm Emily and Grace Kennard-Porter….Ryan and Jackson Kennard-Porter…' Tina smiled as she laid back down 'has a nice ring to it, don't you think?'

'do you think we should tell Angie and Hunter it's twins or let it be a surprise?'

'I think we should tell them but let it be a surprise for our friends but I think you need to talk to Angie tomorrow, sort things out'

'he was flirting with her Tina, was I suppose to just watch from afar?'

'umm yeah, she is almost 17'

Bette cringed at the idea 'don't remind me, she is already asking for her licence'

'you can't keep her a little girl forever Bette'

'I can try'

Tina learned over turning the light out 'that isn't a request Bette.. you are going to talk to her and apologise'

'Fine…' leaning over kissing Tina 'goodnight Momma T'

'night sweetheart'

**Chapter Forty Nine-**

As Bette slept on her back Tina opened her eyes, she had not slept a full night in weeks, she considered going to see their doctor but wanted to try alternative methods first. She smiled as she moved down to Bette's stomach which was growing with every day, she kissed lightly in two places 'hi babies, it's your momma T here, I just wanted to see you both that I love you very much and your Momma B loves you both very much too and just so you know, she is not always right and when you get older your sisters will tell you all about it, you two are going to be so loved by your mommies, your sisters and your aunts that you will never have to question it--' she stopped as Bette began to stir

'baby are you talking to them again? That's like the forth night this week' she mumbled, rolling onto her side looking down at Tina 'still having trouble sleeping?'

'sshh for a minute, I'm not done' she said to Bette, rubbing her stomach again 'your momma interrupted me but I love you both very much' as she kissed Bette's stomach again, looking up at Bette 'Hi' she smiled as she moved her way up the bed kissing Bette 'sorry I woke you'

Bette kissed Tina 'well now that your awake and I'm awake, fancy a little make out time?'

'you're so cute sometimes'

Bette pouted 'only sometimes?'

'mmm sometimes you piss me off but most of the time you're just plain cute' she smiled

'so, is that a yes to fooling around?'

Tina laughed 'told you that your hormones would be all over the place'

'can't help that you are so fucking desirable either'

'tease'

Bette leered closer to her wife 'you don't want to deny your wife who is having your twins, do you?'

'Oh see, not fun with your pregnant begging for a little foreplay but must I remind you and I quote 'Baby, we can't fool around because I don't want to hurt you' unquote' she challenged

'but you were all sick still, I have complete control of my emotions' she leaned forward 'just a little?...please?'

'I could make you beg a little longer…' she loved when Bette would beg her for sex 'but I won't, come here' she said, letting her fingertips run over Bette's arms, their bodies colliding together, like they had done many times before, as Bette entered her pyjama bottoms Tina tilted her head back 'wow, your very quick tonight'

'god love a pregnant woman's hormones' she reached future down feeling the wetness between her wife's legs 'your so wet' she whispered

'I…let me…'

'no baby, this is all about you…' she began sucking on Tina's neck 'let me take care of you'

'but…shouldn't…'

Bette pulled back in frustration 'what?'

'lock the door' she demanded, she laughed as Bette tried to sit up, she kissed her on the back of the neck 'let me do it, you're getting to slow'

'slow?'

'yeah your beginning to waddle' she laughed

'Oh you did not just go there'

'aaww I'm sorry baby, let me make it up to you' she leaned closer, sucking on Bette's neck 'let me lock the door…mmm…you taste so good….then I'll do things to you that you love'

'baby, you know you drive me wild…hurry up and lock the door' Tina moved in kissing Bette once more before walking over to the door, locking it, as leaned against the door for a moment, staring at Bette 'you know…we could always…'

'what?'

'never mind…'

'Tell me!'

'I was thinking…' Tina began walking back over to Bette 'remember when I was pregnant with Angie and we made love at my apartment?'

'Yes…'

'Lay your side for me honey' Tina asked

Bette grinned 'you are too much' she positioned herself, still able to see Tina

'Now…close your eyes and just listen to my voice' Tina watched as Bette closed her eyes, she began walking over to the bed 'What are you thinking about?' she asked laying behind Bette

'so much…' she whispered 'you…touching me'

Tina began kissing her wife's collarbone, trailing her fingers further down until she reached Bette's pyjama pants 'are your eyes still closed babe?'

'mmm…keep…keep going' she demanded, moving her hand behind her reaching for Tina 'let me..' she swallowed hard

Tina allowed access into her pants, gasping at contact 'You…you put me off when you touch me'

'Shut up' she demanded as she began to move her hand faster on her wife's clit, Tina mirroring Bette, entering her with force 'ahh honey'

Tina sucking on Bette's neck as she reached deeper inside Bette, all of a sudden feeling movement from the brunettes stomach 'shit!' she smiled 'I…I think they like me taking care of you'

'Fuck and they aren't the only ones…baby please, I am so close'

Both feeling their organisms building, Bette leaning back capturing Tina's mouth 'Come with me baby' Tina moaned as she continued to assault Bette's lips 'Fas…ter…Ahh Bette!'

As they continued to simulate the other's clit with their thumbs, their fingers coxed in their love's wetness as their inner muscles began to tighten, they both knew they were close to climaxing

'Ahh! Bette NOW BABY!'

'MMMM yes….now'

Both gasping and whimpering with pleasure, gazing deep into their lovers eyes, feeling more connected after each time they make love. Breathless and unable to move, Bette could only lay on her back, gazing into her wife's eyes 'our babies kicked'

'They did, didn't they' Tina smiled 'You think you knew what was going on?'

'I hope not' she laughed

^^^

'Hon, did you happen to see my assessment papers?'

Tina spun around 'For the hundredth time Bette, No I haven't'

'Well they were sitting on the kitchen table last night, they couldn't have just walked away'

'Oh your funny this morning' Tina aimed back at the brunette. Bette walked up behind Tina, placing her arms around her waist 'Bette, I have to get ready for work'

'You seem tense' Bette moving her hands to Tina's shoulders, massaging lightly

Tina shrugged her hands away 'Just..don't'

'What the fuck was that?'

'What?'

'You are acting like you don't want me to touch you, this morning when I was kissing you and now' Bette explained

Bette understood that Tina was emotional with her menopause, most days she could relax Tina but some days, nothing she did would work, she couldn't help but feel useless when the blonde shut herself away from her and their daughters.

'Cant you just understand--'

'Oh I understand okay but do you know what it feels like when you shrug me off like you just did?' Bette's voice raising slightly

Just as Tina was about to say something there was a knock at the door, Hunter appeared looking worried 'Are you okay baby?' Tina asked

'I got scared' she ran over to Tina, hugging her tightly 'I don't like when you two fight'

Bette swiftly walked to Tina's side, stroking her daughters hair 'we weren't fighting sweetie'

'Yes you were, I heard you'

Tina patted the bed, urging her daughter to sit, as she did so did Tina and Bette 'Sometimes….sometimes' Tina was finding it hard to explain what she was trying to say 'when parents love each other very much they argue, they don't fight and for your Momma B and I we may argue but we always…ALWAYS make up'

'So you're not getting a divorce?'

Bette nearly jumped out of her skin 'offcourse not honey, why would you even say that? '

'Because…'

'Hunter Jade' Tina using a firm and commanding voice

'Angie told me about you two getting a divorce and…'

Bette smiled 'That was different, I did a horrible thing but the important thing is your Momma T forgave me'

'But I also did some terrible things…Hunter, if we hadn't gotten back together and got married, you wouldn't be here'

Hunter smiled, hugging both her mother's 'I love you'

'We love you too baby'

^^^

Tina was preoccupied at work, she continued to stare at a picture of Bette, Angelica, Hunter and herself. She and Bette had not spoken anymore after their conversation with Hunter that morning, she made some excuse about going into work early, leaving an already out of control argument, bigger. Tina picked up the phone and speed-dialled Bette's work number. After the fourth ring James answered

'Hi James'

_'Oh Hi Tina, thank god you called'_

'Yeah, sorry, she's moody because of me…Is she in?'

James sighed _'Yeah, hang on and I'll buzz you though'_

'Hi Tee'

'Hi Hon, how are you feeling?'

_'Suddenly you care?'_

'Please don't be like that, you know my--'

_'Yes Tina , I know…But how do you think I feel? Last night at three am we made love, you were so tender and loving and then this morning so cold and standoffish and it's not like you're the only one with their hormones all fucked up'_

Tina knew that Bette had a point, it was staring at her all day 'Babe, some days I just feel like the most unattractive person and I--'

_'But you're not…god Tina you still drive me crazy…the way you're so muscular, that cute as birthmark on your inner thigh and then there is your breasts…'_

Tina's breathing became weak 'What about them Bette?'

_'well…they feed my daughters' she laughed 'and they are the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen'_

'and you have seen a lot' Tina laughed back

_'Oh really? Well if that's so I'd know right?'_

'Babe?'

_'Yeah Tee' _she already knew what Tina was thinking

'You know what I love?'

_'Umm, could it be me?'_

'Yes and how connected we are when making love, I just don't think I say it enough, that's all and I should'

_'You do honey, just sometimes I need to be close to you, especially after making love'_

Tina smiled 'it was amazing, wasn't it?'

_'Hell yeah'_

'Oh shit, I have a meeting…baby be home by six tonight okay? I am cooking..I love you sweetie'

_'Okay Tee, Love you too'_

**Chapter 50-**

Several months passed and Bette continued to glow. Tina finally persuaded her to take her maternity leave and rest up, not only for herself but for the babies but the more time she was resting the more irritated she got.

Tina would tell her each and every day how beautiful and sexy she was but Bette just felt helpless and wanted nothing more than for her to give birth right then and there and with the due date only a week away Tina took the time off to be at home in case Bette went into labour early.

They decided to wait to tell Angelica and Hunter that they were having twins but with passing comments about how big Bette was causing suspicion and with Angelica getting ready for her big trip to New York over the summer she was stressing out that she would miss out on being home when the 'baby' was born.

'Hunter Jade, come here please' Tina called out from her daughter's bedroom but got no response 'HUNTER' she screamed, her face blushed walking out of the bedroom to find her daughter laying in the lounge floor playing with the dog, bouncer 'Have you suddenly gone deaf?'

'I said I was coming'

'Why am I so angry?' placing her hands on her hips

The young girl shrugged 'I don't know'

'Your bedroom, clean it up'

'What's the point-- we are moving anyway, why can't I just put all my stuff in boxes now?'

'Moving-- where on earth did you get the idea that we were moving?'

'We heard you-- Ange and I'

Tina moved over to the couch 'We haven't decided yet baby. We still have things to figure out but your momma wants us to move. How would you feel about us moving?' expecting the worst

'Would I still have my own room?'

'I would assume so'

'When would we go?'

'You actually like the idea? Hunter we are talking about you leaving your Aunts and friends' she couldn't believe how grown up she was, she wondered if maybe she was the only one having doubts about moving 'Your Momma and I still need to talk about this but this is what you all want'

Hunter stood and walked towards Tina and hugged her tightly 'I love you mommy'

'Love you too baby girl but you can't tell anyone about this yet, not until we decide for sure'

'Promise'

'Good, now go clean that room of yours'

'Okay' she ran off

^^^

Bette walked through the door from one of her small walks, she had started taking walks to try and get her mind off everything 'I'm home'

Tina was cooking in the kitchen and smiled 'Hey baby' she called out 'I am making us a special dinner'

Bette walked into the kitchen and pushed her body up against Tina's and kissed her neck 'what's the occasion?'

Tina turned 'Spoke to Hunter today about moving, apparently she and Ange ease dropped on our conversation. She and Ange like the idea of moving so who am I to deny my family their happiness'

'Will you be happy?' tucking the hair behind Tina's ear

'Anywhere you guys are is where I want to be and you are right, is a massive opportunity for our kids to grow up' she smiled and rubbed Bette's stomach 'I never get tired of seeing you pregnant. You have no idea how beautiful you are right now'

Bette blushed 'I feel huge. I am sorry I have been so awful lately'

'You are allowed too, you are having our babies'

'When do you think we should move? Maybe while Ange is in New York we go look at some houses? Myesha said there is a few that are what we are looking for. I don't really like the idea of Angie being away by herself all summer'

'Me either but we need to loosen the rains a little, she is going to be 18 soon and off to college next year'

'Did you have to remind me?'

'I am sure she will be fine. She as a great head on her shoulders'

'Just like her Mom'

'How do you think everyone will take us leaving?'

'I think it would be hardest on Kit but I am sure everyone will be fine, I was thinking that maybe we could ask Alice and Shane to move in here when we leave, keep the house in the family, you know?'

'You are so smart baby'

'And very pregnant'

Tina leaned closer, pressing her lips against Bette's 'mm but very sexy'

'And very horny'

'I haven't even started yet' she whispered against her ear 'wait until I get you to bed later and... stimulate you until you beg for me to stop'

'Where are the girls?'

'Not here' being blaze 'the eldest is at a friends house and the youngest is cleaning her room 'remind me to train these babies well because your 'attached at the hip' baby in there thinks part of cleaning up is throwing everything under her bed'

Bette laughed and felt a kick 'ouch' resting her hand on her stomach and pouted

'Are you glade you decided to carry?' she smirked

'It's overwhelming-- its so hard to explain'

'It's your motherly instinct kicking in over-drive. You have it with Ange and Hunter but its different, am I right? It doesn't mean you love or protect the girls any less it just is a special bond that happens'

Bette bent down and ran her hand up Tina's leg 'I need you' with lust and devotion in her eyes 'so much that I can't stand it' licking her neck 'lets go for a quickie'

Tina closed her eyes as Bette ran her tongue up her neck, she felt her knees go weak , both unaware of the young girl walking into the kitchen 'ewwww do you two really have to make out like that?'

Both Bette and Tina jumped 'Hunter' fixing herself up 'I thought you were cleaning your room'

'I came down to get a glass of milk' she walked over to the fridge and got herself a glass of milk but stopped and looked at Bette and Tina 'Momma, how did the baby get into your belly?'

They had spoken to Hunter about sex but in brief 'Umm, Tina-- Hunter, umm when--'

Tina rolled her eyes 'come sit down'

They all sat at the table, Bette tapping her fingers

'You remember how we talked about sex, sweetie? And how your Momma and I love each other very much and its a way we show each other?'

The young girl nodded 'Yes'

'Well for same-sex couples they can make a baby that that, by expressing their love but for your momma and me it isn't so easy'

'Because your both girls?'

'Yes and a long time ago after we had been married for a couple of years we decided to start our family and to do that we needed something that neither of us had, we needed a donor-- so when we got that we were able to have both your sister and you, do you follow?'

'Kind of, so the donor is like my dad?'

The room fall silent

Bette was unable to speak

'Yes' she answered simply

'Does my brother or sister have the same daddy?'

'Would it matter if they did or didn't? They would still be your sibling'

'What about Angelica?'

Bette had enough 'We are a family, your Momma T, Me, Ange, you and this one-- we all share the same name and all love one another immensely so sweetie that is enough for us. It may be hard to understand but I promise when you get older, you will understand more clearly'

'I know and I love my family. I can't wait to meet my brother or sister but its going to be sooo weird to have a brother' she stuck out her tongue 'boys are yucky'

Bette chuckled 'You remember that statement when some boy asks you out, okay?'

'Kay Momma' she stood up and hugged both Bette and Tina 'can I go watch cartoons for a while before dinner?'

'Have you cleaned your room'

'Yes'

'I mean, did you put everything in its rightful place and not under the bed?'

'Yes mommy'

'Okay go watch your cartoons but only for an hour then we will help you with your homework'

'Cool' she ran off leaving Bette and Tina alone again

Bette breathed a sigh of relief 'well that went well'

'You think? You could have helped me out a little more'

'You really want me to talk to her about sex and all that when I used Angie's dolls when I was trying to construct the scenario for her?'

'You got a point' she chuckled 'Do you think they will ever want to meet Marcus?'

'We said in the beginning that it would be fine but I just dislike them calling him 'dad' I feel left out, I guess'

'You have no idea how wonderful you are, do you? You protect and love them so much, some would call it over protecting but I love it about you'

^^^

The following day after school Angelica and Hunter asked Bette to take them shopping-- which Bette hated but was happy to just get out of the house and spend time with her girls.

'Mom, come on or the shops will shut' Angelica was in a hurry, she still needed to get so much stuff before leaving for New York 'What is taking her so long?'

In the bedroom Bette began to scream 'TINA!'

Tina raced into their bedroom to find Bette slouched over the bed 'Sweetie? Oh, my god' rubbing her back 'is it the babies?'

'Ground.. ahh fuck loooooook'

Tina looked down to see a massive puddle of water 'Oh shit-- come on baby, lay down'

'Ahhhhhh I can't do this Tina-- make it stop, please baby make it stop'

******Chapter 51**

Tina proceeded to rush around the house and get the bag and all the things they needed before leaving for the hospital 'Teeeeeeee' she heard from the bedroom where she had sat Bette down on the bed

'Mommy, is Momma okay?' Hunter looked upset 'I'm scared'

Tina smiled and kneeled, placing her hands on her daughters shoulders 'she's fine baby, I just need you and Ange to wait here' she looked over at Angelica 'baby, will you call your Auntie Kit and tell her to come and get you girls'

'Mom please-- I want to be here with you and Momma'

'Auntie Kit will--'

'Tiiiiiinnnnnnaaaaaa get in here' screaming followed

'Angie, I need you right now-- please' she begged 'I promise you that Auntie Kit will bring you girls to the hospital' Tina stood and raced into their bedroom 'Bette, honey-- breath, remember?'

'I can't-- I'm not ready to have them yet'

Tina let off a light chuckle 'Even during delivery you still cannot relinquish control, can you?' rubbing her wife's back 'Kit is on her way, we need to go-- right now. Can you stand?'

'Where are my girls?' she asked worriedly 'I don't want them to see me like this, especially Hunter-- it will freak her out' breathless

'its fine sweetheart, we need to get you out of here-- the doctor is waiting'

^^^

Holding Bette's hand tightly she could feel her circulation being cut off. They had arrived at the hospital in time, Bette was now 8mm dilated-- they only had moments away from meeting the two new arrives of their family.

During another contraction the doctor smiled at Tina 'I see baby number one's head'

'Really?' a tear fall from Tina's eye 'you hear that baby, you are doing so well. I am so incredibly proud of you' kissing her head-- dabbing the wet towel over her 'they are nearly here'

'Okay Bette I need you to push really hard, okay?'

A tired Bette shook her head 'I--I can't, no more-- I just want to sleep'

'Please baby'

The doctor lifted her head 'Tina, try and calm her-- relax her any way you can, it will be easier for her to push'

Tina looked deep into Bette's soulful eyes 'sweetie, look at me' Bette complied with fear in her eyes 'where would you like to be right now? Any place in the world?'

'At the beach-- I like the beach' she smiled

'A family day?'

'Yes-- you, me and the kid-- the four of them'

'We would sitting back in our chairs as we watched them play in the sand and swim-- showing us what they can do?' she felt Bette's hand apply pressure as she nodded silently

'That's great, Bette-- now on the count of three push'

'Baby, you can do this-- you are so amazing-- we will push together'

'Okay'

'One-- two-- three'

Tina mirrored Bette as she gave one almighty push, the room filled with the sound of crying

'Oh, my god' Tina began to cry as she looked 'is-- is he okay?'

'He's perfect' the doctor smiled widely

'He, Tina?' trying to move 'we have a boy? We finally have a boy?'

Tina nodded 'we do, god baby, he is so beautiful' the nurse went to cut the cord 'No-- no I want too' Tina stood up 'Please' she begged

'Sure'

Tina reluctantly let go of Bette's hand a moment and took the scissors from the nurse, cutting the umbilical cord 'wow' tears flowing freely

'Fuuuuuuccccckkkkkk' Bette cried in pain 'Tina' she begged, who quickly made her way back to Bette's side 'I can see why you were such a pain in the arse with Hunter now'

Tina giggled 'who's sorry now?'

'Okay Bette-- Tina, time to meet your other baby-- Bette, same as before-- push on three'

Tina smoothed strains of hair from around Bette's face 'ready baby?'

'Mm-hmm' she breathed though the excruciating pain

'One-- two-- three and push baby' she watched Bette push with all her might 'thats it... thats it baby' she held her breath, again the wonderful sound of both their babies crying

'Amazing job' the doctor added 'another beautiful baby boy' she smiled

'Another boy, oh, my god' Bette asked, looking over at Tina 'Is that it?' she looked at Tina who was without words, tears running down her cheeks

Tina clung onto Bette's hand, looking mindlessly at their boys 'Oh, my god-- Bette they are so.. wow'

'Now we have two girls and two boys' Bette giggled 'can we hold them?'

'Of course you can'

The two nurses brought over the boys, handing one to each Bette and Tina who cooed at them, with tears and smiles all round-- Tina leant in, kissing Bette 'I am so proud of you, thank you'

'Thank you'

'Do we have names?'

Tina gave Bette a knowing smile, then looked at the doctor-- then at their baby boys 'Ryan and Jackson Kennard-Porter'

******Chapter 52**

Bette and Tina sat in awe with their beautiful boys, Ryan and Jackson-- switching them every few moments "Sweetie, we at least need to name them properly"

Bette yawned, a little confused "What do you mean?"

"I brought presents the other day, for them" she announced

Raising her brow "Oh yeah?"

Tina rummaged though the baby bag and found the two small boxes, bringing them over to Bette and opened them for Bette, who's eyes lit up "do you like them?"

"Wow baby, they are gorgeous"

"I figured that we would have a slight problem telling them apart for the first year at least"

"I can tell" she announced proudly

"Tell me then, which one am I holding?"

Bette leans over "Jack"

"Wrong"

"He is, I swear-- I can tell my boys apart"

"Baby, I am holding Ryan"

"I am holding Ryan"

"Told you so" Tina smirked

"I just gave birth to your boys, don't be too smart"

"You can only use that another three times today' she smirked 'Do you think it's time for Angelica and Hunter to meet their brothers?"

"Yeah"

Tina rested Ryan in Bette's other arm, kissing her them the boys, walking towards the door, she stopped and turned "I am so happy Bette and so damn proud of you"

'Tee' tears fall from her brown eyes "you're going to make me cry again"

Outside Kit, Angelica and Hunter waited in the sitting room. Hunter's head rested on her sisters shoulder, she was exhausted. They had called Alice and Shane who were picking up some coffee and food from the planet, however it was taking them longer than expected.

Tina smiled proudly noticing her daughters looking mindlessly at the ground.

Hunter raised her head and grinned, springing out of her seat and towards Tina "Mommy, is Momma okay?" she wrapped her arms around Tina's waist "Are the babies okay?"

"Soon baby"

Kit and Angelica walked eagerly closer "How's my baby sister?" Kit asked "and how are the babies?"

"Calm down guys-- Momma B is fine and well girls you have a two beautiful baby brothers" she beamed

They all jumped up and down and there was hugs all around

"The doctor said visiting hours finish in just over 30 minutes so you can't stay long, Kit do you mind taking care of the girl tonight? I think I need to stay with Bette. I honestly don't think I could tear myself away" she giggled

"No problem, I might take them out for a celebratory ice-cream and movie" she said looking for a response

"Can we have popcorn?" Hunter asked excitedly

Tina noticed Angelica was very quiet, she turned to her eldest and frowned "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I am fine"

It was scary how much of Bette's personality showed in Angie "You don't look fine" Bette had a problem with opening up but with Angelica she would hold it inside herself until she would let go in a big way

"I was really worried Mom" she confessed "I was scared that something was wrong with Momma or the babies and I did nothing to help"

"Angelica, you listen to me right now-- you did what I asked, you took care of your sister and called Aunt Kit. I am so proud of you baby" kissing her forehead "and I am sure your Momma is too"

Angie nodded "Okay"

"Good" she looked around "where is Alice and Shane?"

"On their way" Kit replied

"Yeah, like an hour ago"

"More like two" Hunter giggled

"Their loss then" Tina shrugged with a grin "ready to meet your brothers?" she looked at her girls then at kit "and your nephews, noticing her eyes become glassy "Remember that your Momma is really tired so you got to be really quiet" she warned Hunter

^^^

Inside the hospital room, Bette grinned as the door opened "Hi there"

Hunter and Angelica walked quickly towards the bed and kissed Bette "Are you okay mommy?" Hunter asked, sitting up on the bed "Mommy T said you were tired. It's okay if you sleep" she offered with a caring smile

"Thanks sweetie but I want to spend some time with my family"

Angelica and Kit approached the babies "Oh, my god"

"Did you pick names yet?" Kit asked

Tina smiled "Ryan and Jackson. The one on the left is Jackson, right is Ryan"

"No the other way around" Bette interrupted

"Babe, I am telling you that this one is Ryan. You know what, I am putting these on them now, save future confusion" she opened the small boxes and pulled out the the two tiny pins that had their names engraved on them and pinned them onto the material of their clothes "That's better now your crazy old Momma B will be able to tell" she whispered jokingly

^^^

A week had passed since Bette and the babies had been released from the hospital, Tina had taken a couple of weeks off to be at home and help out where ever she could. Hearing the sound of a babies cry in their home again was such a joy to Tina-- most nights when Bette would got up to breast feed Tina would just lay on her side and watch in amazement, her beautiful wife nursing her sons.

Their mornings had become rather busy, however is one was more so because it was the day for Angelica to start her traineeship in New York, Bette and Tina had planned a farewell at the planet with her Aunts before leaving and they were already running late, as Tina tried to hurry them up.

"Angelica honey, get your things together-- your plane leaves in just over a couple of hours and we need to be there at least an hour before" Tina said walking past her daughters room, then passed to Hunters bedroom and stopped "Hunter Jade, why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I don't want to go"

"Why?"

"Because" she looked at the ground as she played with her dolls "Mommy, Do you miss Auntie Rachel?"

"All the time baby, is that why your sad?"

Hunter nodded

"Because you will miss your sister?"

She nodded again "How long until we movie to New York?" she asked

"Well we are going to try fly once the babies are able to and go look at some houses your Momma's friend has found and then go from there"

"Where is Angie staying then while she's doing her traineeship?"

"With your Aunt Helena in that big house of hers" Tina explained, she knew Hunter worried about changes that had happened so quickly, she just needed to reassure her as much as possible "you going to be okay sweetie?"

"Mmmhmm" wiping the tears away "I love you mommy"

"I love you too" she hugged Hunter "now get ready" she smiled

Next was to check on Bette, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with the twin pram "You okay honey?"

"How did this happen so fast, I remember her playing in the backyard with her dolls like it was yesterday and now I am loosing her for an entire summer. I don't know how to just let her go and feel happy about it" Bette continued to rock the pram

Tina sat next to Bette "you don't have to be happy about it. It's your right as a mother to hate the idea of your child growing up but she has done us so proud. She is everything you wanted her to be, she has values and smart head on her shoulders, plus Helena is there to watch over and pull her into line if needed"

"I was fine with this, as fine as expected but last night when you were sleeping and the boys had finally gone back to sleep I pulled out all the old photo albums and I got to the picture of our wedding and god, she was so cute and so..." Bette's voice trailed off

"dependent on you?"

"Is that wrong?"

"No" bringing her wife closer, holding her close "but it's time to let her become the independent teenager she is, just like you-- the way she looks up to you baby is amazing. She wants nothing more than to be as strong willed and accomplished as you" Tina explained "you have taught her well"

"Thanks Tee"

Tina kissed her wife gently on the lips, ever so lovingly "your very welcome"

******Chapter 53**

It had been a quiet couple of nights at the Porter-Kennard house. After Angelica's departure to New York for her internship Bette and Tina found it difficult knowing Angie was so far away, even though she called then to tell them she was more than okay. Her Aunt Helena had taken good care of their eldest daughter, they spent the first day sigh seeing then Angelica started her first day at work, she called home and raved about how impressed she was was with the gallery, her and Bette sat there for at least and hour talking about the different paintings and who she had been introduced too.

Ryan and Jackson were sleeping more at nights, leaving Bette and Tina to attend to other bedroom activities, Bette had felt unattractive and her sex drive was shot, Tina had diverged a plan to help her wife see how amazing beautiful she still found her, but that was after Hunter and their son's were sound asleep.

Hunter had been having awful nightmares, Tina thought it might have been to the overwhelming change in the young girls life, maybe she missed Angelica more than she let on. Bette and Tina had found Hunter asleep in Angie's bed the night before, they didn't want to wake her or bring the subject up at the moment until they had means to worry.

Bette had spent her days on the phone to their realtor, trying to find a house as soon as possible but nothing was jumping of the page for the brunette, she wanted a family home with 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a study for Tina. She wanted to wait until the boys were at least 6 months and could fly, she wanted them all to be there to see their new home.

^^^

The young teenager sat at the kitchen table and cooed at her brothers, she was happy to be an elder sister, just like Angelica had told her "when you grow up I promise I will be the best big sister ever like Angie is to me-- you remember your other sister yeah? the one the left us"

Tina walked in on the end on the one-way conversation, stroking Hunters long curls "Angie didn't leave us baby, she's still here honey"

"No she isn't, she left us"

'Oh god, there is that porter pout' Tina thought to herself "do you want to call her?"

"No"

"She might still be awake"

"I said no" she arose from her chair and stormed off

Sighing in frustration she looked at Ryan and Jackson "promise me you won't ever have that Porter temper" she laughed "you are just as gorgeous as your Momma B, do you know that?"

"Aren't you the smooth talker" Bette stood in the doorway, scaring the blond

Tina put the toy's down she was waving in front of Ryan and Jackson "You have no idea, do you?" looking at her wife with lust "Do you remember when I had Angie?"

Bette nodded

"How unattractive I felt? How I couldn't see how you found me remotely attractive?" Bette looked to the ground shyly-- Tina took her chin between her thumb and index finger "hey, look at me-- tonight I will show you just how exquisite you are-- you will see"

Bette laughed "you scheduling in sex now?"

"Who said anything about making love" she counted back "when our kids are in bed, you and I are going to spend some quality time together-- rediscover one another"

Her smile grew "Sexy in-love?"

Snaking her arms around Bette's waist, nipping her lips "defiantly sexy in-love"

^^^

Knocking on Hunter's door "come in"

"Are you okay baby girl" Bette asked "Your Mom and I have been a little worried"

The young girl shrugged silently, holding in her emotions

Bette walked over and sat on the bed, patting the vacant spot beside her-- Hunter got up from her desk chair and sat beside her mother. Bette comforting her but stroking her back "I know your going though a lot of changed right now. Your getting older and maybe I have been keeping you too close, keeping you at arms length. Changes can be good-- can be great but only if you embrace them like you embraced the idea of no longer being the youngest. I promise you that no matter what you will always be right here" she lifted Hunters hand to her heart, your Momma T and you kids are my entire world and it won't be long until we are in New York"

Hunter's eyes filled with tears "Thanks Momma"

Kissing her forehead she smiled "time for bed okay?"

"Okay"

Bette stood from the bed "Goodnight sweetheart" she took one last look at her daughter before closing the door then checked on Ryan and Jackson-- she loved watching them sleep-- so peaceful and innocent. I testament to the love that her and Tina share-- just like Angie and Hunter.

^^^

Bette meet Tina in the bathroom as she was coming out of brushing her teeth "ready for bed"

Tina tugged on Bette's hand and without saying a word she ushered her towards the mirror with devotion in her eyes, she stood behind her wife and began to unbutton her blouse, Bette placed her hand over Tina's "please" the blond smiled as she continued. She then rolled the blouse of her shoulders and ran her fingertips over her abdomen "here is were you kept our sons, you nurtured and kept them safe"

Bette's eyes closed

"Open your eyes. I want you to watch" she whispered into her earlobe, reaching up to her breasts, gasping softly, massaging them "these-- these feed our sons every day" her nipples instantly hardened between her fingers "and they also bring me a lot of joy" she smirked "are you starting to believe me yet?"

Bette swallowed the lump in her throat, her desire to be touched below growing

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, the most attentive lover" her lips sucking on Bette's neck as she lowered her hands towards the button on her jeans, Bette watching her-- turning her on even more "god baby you have no idea how much I have missed touching you here" tugging on her jeans, lowering them "keep watching sweetheart"

Now standing in her panties, she winched "I can't look Tina" she spoke honestly

"Yes you can" she replied sweetly between kisses "just focus on my hands"

"Please let me touch you"

"This is all you" closing her eyes feeling the wetness coaxing her fingertips "Fuck" her finger grazing her wife's clitoris, feeling Bette jerk into her hand "Watching this is fucking awesome. Say it"

"Te...Tee...Oh, god!" her cried got increasingly louder and more frequent, her libido rising -- her body thirsting for Tina

"You are so sexy baby-- say it" slipping two fingers inside of Bette causing her to whimper and shutter like never before. The blond supporting her weight

"Oh ye--ye" she gasped as a frenzy of adrenaline cursed though her body-- Tina's fingers thrusting deeper inside of her, her inner muscles tightened around her fingers, reaching her sweet spot she pumped twice and it was enough to send Bette completely over the edge, her orgasm came hard and intensely "Oh my God! Ah ah ah!" gasping, feeling the aftershocks run throughout her body, her centre throbbing, loosing her footing

"It's okay, I got you" Tina held all Bette's body weight, helping her sit on the wooden floor, caressing her cheek, then tracing the outline of her lower lip "I love when you come in my arms"

Still catching her breath Bette took a deep breath for some fresh air "You didn't really give me much of a choice did you?" she giggled with a afterglow

"I just needed you to believe me when I tell you how wonderful you truly are"

"Thank you"

"You are more than welcome"

"Now let's get into bed so I can show you how much I love you"

It had been a while since Bette and Tina had been able to make love all night-- between Bette being pregnant and Tina's menopausal night sweats but they found themselves feeling incredibly alive that night but dreaded the next day when they would informing their family that were to be moving to New York... 

******Chapter 54****  
**

_angiepk has signed into messenger live_

Hearing her computer beep Hunter looked and noticed it was Angie who had logged on, you couldn't erase the grin on her face as she sat down to type

**huntpk**- SIS! wat up?

**angiepk**- hey! Not much, just finished watching a movie with aunt Helena. What are you still doing awake? it's like 11pm there, right?

**huntpk**- i wanted to tlk to you. I miss you

_Hunter frowned along with the emotion she added, taking a sip of her water_

**angiepk**- your totally going to get busted and I am not taking the blame

**angiepk**- how is every1?

**huntpk**- moms are good. babies are getting big and smiling me. Aunt Kit baked you cookies n sent them yest.. ru having fun?

**angiepk**- yeh awesome time. Tell mom b that I went to a show the mona last week and one of the artists knows her

**huntpk**- cool. is aunt helena's big place? i bet you have like a HUGE room

**angiepk**- yeh massive, plus I can see all the city lights from my room. I can't wait for you to see it. How mom B found a house yet?

**huntpk**- she said we r moving in 3 weeks n said new place is double this one and mom t got a job at some really important movie studio. Its so wicked that we are movin' soon

**angiepk**- i am home sick take a picture of everyone on ur new camera mom got you n send it to me

_Hunter yawned_

**huntpk**- ok

**angiepk**- u tired? go 2 sleep

**huntpk**- can i sleep in ur bed?

**angiepk**- LOL, like u listen to me anyway! night sis, love ya *kiss and hug*

**huntpk**- u2. luv you *kiss/hug*

^^^

Bette rushed lounge to find Angie and Tina watching greys anatomy "guess what" she grinned but received no answer-- not even a turn of their heads "hello?" she waved her hand around "every goddamn week" she muttered to herself as she snacked the remote out of Tina's hand and changed the channel

"Hey! We were watching that" her wife whinged with a pout

"Oh, my bad baby were you watching that?"

"Momma, Callie was about to kiss Arizona" mirroring Tina's whine "geez your so not cool"

The brunette was taken aback by her daughter's remark "not cool? I invented cool back when I was in school. I was in a band and my boyfriend was the lead guitarist who had a motorbike"

Tina desperately tried to hold back her laughter "straight as a narrow" she chuckled

"Please turn the show back on" Hunter pouted ignoring her mother's definition of 'cool' and somewhat grossed out

Turning her attention to Tina "you're teaching her too much" flopping down beside Tina she kissed her cheek "I have a reason I interrupted your 'viewing' if you call it that" rolling her eyes "I just got a call from that realtor I know and said that since we offered top dollar for the house and they are moving out this weekend anyway we can start moving our stuff in next weekend" her smile grew but faded when she realized Tina wasn't as joyful as she

"Sweetheart that is only seven days away. That isn't enough time and the boys-- we aren't really suppose to fly them until they are 12 weeks old"

"I have thought of that. Assume that one of us stays here and minds the boys. The other goes to New York and helps the movers and Angie can then become settled in the house, if of course she wants too be by herself--"

"You would allow her to be there alone?" Tina added "you don't even like the idea of her walking to Jessica's which is just around the corner from here"

"She is 17, I trust her"

"What about me and bouncer" Hunter added "can I go to New York next weekend and see Angie and the house?"

"Sure sweetie-- however bouncer will have to stay here, it cost money to ship her back and forth-- anyway it's not set in stone yet" Tina was a little weary-- unsure if they could truly pull this off "you're serious about this"

"Well Alice and Shane have already said yes to renting this place fully furnished and it's not like it will take them long to move, especially with Shane living next door"

The blond was starting to see Bette's idea and was coming around "Okay" she nodded "lets do it" her gaze veered across to Hunter "what do you think?"

"The sooner the better!"

"Well its settled then. We start moving next weekend"

Tina nipped her wife's lips, as she did she slowly brushed her fingers along her arm-- feeling the goosebumps rise on Bette's soft delicate skin and just as she felt her body react to her touch she pulled the remote out of hand and smirked full of mischief "if you don't mind we were watching something" flicking back to Greys Anatomy

Hunter laughed at her Momma B who had just been played

"Fine" she stood "I know when I am not wanted" no response "I guess I will just go and eat the rest of this double chocolate mudcake" still no response-- she then pretended to hurt herself "ouch! I just sprained my ankle" raising her brow curiously "so glad my family loves me enough to care" she whispered walking away

"What was that honey?" Tina called out

"Oh, you heard that?"

"Not really" her eyes still focused on the widescreen "just thought I would be considerate"

"Oh how sweet my love. I am going to take a shower" her reply went unanswered "I am cutting that cable wire tomorrow"

******Chapter 55- Final Chapter**

Bette and Tina had spent the entire week packing boxes and organising what was going and what was staying. Tina was already taking her leave from work but her resignation letter stated that she was to end her employment two weeks later, somehow she was about to get Joyce to swing some legal profanities their way in which case she was let out of her contract a little earlier.

Much to Hunters dismay she was to stay in school for the week, she tried every plea she could with her mother's but they knew better, she was however excited that in now less than 24 hours she would be in New York. She missed Angelica still but at least she had her baby brothers to play with and pass the time.

They had decided as a family that Tina and Hunter would go to New York where Tina would micromanage both the movers and also be introduced into her new job as head of production on Focus Features. Bette would stay at home with Ryan and Jackson and of course the dog, bouncer and pack the last of the boxes with some help from Kit, Shane and Alice, while at the same time help her friends move into the house-- she had also set some rules for her two friends upon leasing her home to them.

It was surreal for both Bette and Tina to be moving out of their home where they had first made love, reconciled, gotten married, the conception of all of their children-- Hunter's birth and so much love and laughter but it was a fresh start for them and for their growing family.

^^^

"Hunter! Get your books out of this hallway!" Tina shouted "Now!" nearly tripping over them along with other bits and pieces. She was on the search for Bette whom she found out in the garden, nursing. She inched closer and softly nipped Bette's neck "he sure is taking advantage of free milk today"

"Easy for you to say, my nipples are now numb from them"

"Too bad" she teased-- massaging her wife's knotted back "you are tense"

"Long week"

"Maybe I should try to release some of that tension later on when our kids are in bed" her sweet voice penetrating her earlobe "you have no idea how turned on I am right now"

Bette's body jolted-- feeling a shiver down her spin "shit Tee, the babies"

"They don't know what I am saying. For all they know I am just making coo-coo noises and kissing there delectable Momma"

"Your are so bad"

"Maybe but the offer is there if you want to take it" she began to walk away with her back to Bette "I must warn you though it expires at eight tonight"

Bette shook her head, knowing full well she was getting laid tonight "Your Mommy is in so much trouble later"

^^^

The day had arrived for Tina and Hunter. Bette, Kit and the babies saw them off at the airport, Bette with teary eyes having to say goodbye to two more of her girls but at least she had Ryan and Jackson to keep her warm at night-- Alice and Shane planned to come a couple of nights for the next two weeks small which also kept her mind off what Tina, Hunter and Angie were doing. They all ended up sleeping over at Bette and Tina's that night-- exhausted from the weary days of packing and unpacking boxes. Bette was beginning to slap herself for the idea.

Bette and Tina would speak every morning and evening on the phone, Bette would speak what new thing Ryan or Jackson had learned, Tina would start to sob-- knowing she was missing out on so much of their small yet sacred lives-- then Tina would fill Bette in on Hunter and her new friends at school, Angelica and her internship-- both Hunter and Angelica would speak with Bette for a while so that their mom's could continue their more 'adult' conversations in the bedroom *wink wink*

Then after two long and straining weeks the day had come for Bette to say goodbye to her sister and friends. As they stood in the airport, Bette smiled though her tears at the three women that she called family "You guys are going to make me cry again" she giggled, pulling Kit into a tight embrace "I love you so much"

"I love you too baby sis. I will try get to New York in the next few weeks to see you guys"

Pulling back but still holding Kit "Thank you for everything you have done for me and my family. I never would have gotten though half of those times without you guiding me and offering advice when I needed it-- a shoulder to cry on"

Shane and Alice knew their time was coming, they just hold one another, their heads leaned together

Her watery eyes were becoming unmanageable "Take care of these two, okay?" nudging towards her two best friends

"You know I will"

The brunette then sighed at Shane "I will never forget the day that you strolled into the Planet and those swarm of girls followed you. You have become everything I knew you could accomplish. I couldn't begin to tell you how much both Tina and I are proud of the woman you have become" wiping the stray tear from her friends cheek "you were the one that lead me in the right direction the when you knew I was falling head of heels for Tina and if you hadn't convinced me I was going to lose her if I didn't tell her how I felt-- geez Shane don't want to think about it but you never took sides, no matter how bad things got-- you were always natural"

Shane couldn't take anymore, she pulled Bette tightly "I love you guys to pieces"

"Well fucking hell Porter" smearing her tissue under her eyes "fuck you for making me cry!"

Bette couldn't help but laugh, she left Alice last for a reason "Not many people can call their exes best friends but Al-- you have been there from the beginning and as much as you love to annoy me you were there for Tina when she needed you. I really cannot begin to explain how much I love you but I am pretty sure you already know. I know this front your putting on is a facade and your scared shitless at the fact that Tina and I won't be here but you have Kit and Shane to watch your back and you are welcome to stay in our guest house anytime" fighting back the now streaming tears, she kissed her cheek and hugged her "you are without a doubt a true and amazing friend with so much to offer"

"Tell Tina-- Tell Tina that I'll miss you guys" she sobbed uncontrollably "and tell those monsters of yours I'll send down their candy" she joked

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me Porter"

Then an announcement came over the loud speaker _'Flight 276-- Los Angeles to New York is now boarding'_

Bette looked down at her sleeping sons then up "well I guess this is it" raising her brows-- pulling them all into a massive group hug, exchanging their last goodbyes-- she waved as she turned her back to them, unable to take one last look, knowing she would be losing it soon.

Once she was up in the air her tears began to subside, knowing her wife and two beautiful girls were waiting for her at the airport in New York. She began to reminisce of the earlier days-- Family nights, Poker nights, all the times they would meet up at the plant-- finding comfort and piece.

^^^

Once the flight had landed, Bette tried to get off the plane as quickly as possible-- she was aware she needed to gather her belongings and Bouncer from the shuttle but all she needed right now was to see her girls.

^^^

"Angie, let me hold that end!" Hunter whinged "Mom, Angie is being a real bitch"

"Hunter, watch your mouth" she scold "Angie just let your sister hold that end"

"But Mom! She always gets her own way"

"For god sake, your Mom will be coming out those doors any second and the last thing I want her to see is you two fighting over the banner" Tina yelled loud enough for half the people around her to stare, she quietly slipped back into her imaginary corner

Angie pointed "Look the doors are opening"

They waited for a minute, Hunter was getting anxious "Mom, where is she?" just then they all nearly jumped for joy "MOMMA!"

Bette raced at an unbelievable speed towards then, with the stroller and all "I cannot believe I am here" hugging and kissing them, one by one "I missed you all so much"

Tina looked at her sons that slept peacefully in the stroller, kissing then gently then took Bette into her arms, their lips locked with force with their tongues duelling an endless battle

"This is so _not_ cool" Hunter said to Angelica who just shyly looked away "Ew guys stop!"

Ignoring her daughters demand she rested her forehead on Bette's "ready to go home?"

"More than anything"

After the formalities they left the airport as a family, ready to start their lives a fresh in a new city...

**THE END**


End file.
